MAUVAIS DEPART
by teambonbon972
Summary: TOUS HUMAIN Bonnie et Damon étaient censés se détester. ils ont essayés de résister à l'un à l'autre en vain. Les choses en entraînant une autre, ils se sont résout à cacher leur relation pour ne pas qu'on les empêche de faire ce que bon leur semble. Mais malheureusement leur histoire qui devait être épique passionnel et torturé est devenue ingérable...
1. Chapter 1

**Partie1 :**

**Une romance ne peut pas s'épanouir sur de mauvaise base**

Elle faisait des vas et viens dans sa salle de bain. La jolie petite métisse était stressée tenant un petit bâtonnet dans ses mains. A chaque bruit de son horloge, son cœur battait très fort. Elle se répétait sans cesse que ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Cela avait commencé dans un moment de pur euphorie, les fête de rentrée de Caroline Forbes étaient les meilleurs. Champagne, vins et bières coulaient à flot ce soir là, l'objet de ses désirs profond était bizarrement accessible. Depuis ce soir là, elle n'arrivait plus à le quitter. Ils vivaient leur relation cachée loin des regards indiscret. Ils étaient comme même censé se détester et pourtant….tous les soirs, ils se rencontraient sur le pont Wickly juste pour s'enlacer s'embrasser tendrement et puis si l'envie leur prenait, il passait un moment intime et fiévreux dans la voiture de Damon.

La minuterie sonna, le moment fatidique arriva. Elle souffla fortement, les mains tremblante elle tourna le bâtonnet.

-« c'est partie…. » Elle baissa la tête, son souffle fut couper en voyant le résultat. Soudain le test tomba, une seconde plus tard elle fut plaquer contre le mur.

-« Tu ne sais pas comment tu as pu me manquer Bonnie » Il la souleva pour la poser sur le rebord du lavabo. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle pleurait à chaude larmes. Tous ce qu'il voulait était de l'embrasser, être auprès d'elle. C'était une véritable souffrance d'être à la fois proche et à la fois loin d'elle. Il quitta ses lèvres pour poser sa tête contre le ventre de Bonnie. « Je suis le seul à mettre ennuyer aujourd'hui ? » elle ne le répondit pas« Bonnie ? » il releva la tête, c'est là qu'il vit son visage ravager par les larmes, tétanisés par la peur. « Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe »

-« Je crois… » elle n'arrive pas à trouver ses mots

-« Tu crois quoi ? »

-« Il faut que l'on arrête tout ça n'a pas de sens »

-« Le lycée est bientôt fini » « Soit patiente »

-« Désolée ma décision est prise » il sourit

-« Tu n'es pas sérieuse »

-« Bien sure que si Damon ! » le beau brun, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il allait partir mais revint sur ses pas

-« Tu es à moi Bennett » il lui prit le visage « Je te laisse, demain tu seras surement mieux luné » « Je pensais que tu serais contente de savoir que j'ai obtenu les places pour le concert » Il fouilla sa poche « Tiens »

-« J'en veux pas »

-« Putain Bonniiiiiiiie ! » Il renversa tous ce qui était sur son passage.

-« Arrêtes tu me fais peur »

-« Alors ne me quittes PAS ! »

-« TU NE VOUDRAS PLUS DE MOI QUAND TU LE SERAS! »

-« QUAND JE SERAIS QUOI ! » Il s'approcha d'elle en buttant sur quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux et vit le test. Il regarda de nouveau Bonnie puis se baissa.

-« Je suis désolée Damon »

-« Il doit y avoir une erreur ! » « On sait toujours protégé» « Tu as due surement me tromper »

-« NON » elle secoua la tête « Il n'y a que toi, tu le sais »

-« Je ne suis pas le père ! » Il jeta le test puis tourna le dos à Bonnie sans jamais se retourner

-« DAMON ! » « DAMMMONNNNNNNNNNN ! » cria-t-elle. Elle le supplia courant après lui. Ses yeux étaient embuer de larmes quand elle s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers voyant la porte de sa maison grande ouverte. Bonnie n'arrivait plus a reprendre son souffle, le désespoir était à son comble. Elle se sentait vidée, épuisée, elle s'assit sur l'une des marches. « Je suis désolée, je t'aime tellement… » prise d'une douleur fulgurante en bas du ventre, elle se leva brusquement. Si violemment que sa tête se fit plus lourde.

-« Bonnie tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ce crétin de Salvatore viens de sortir d'ici » Bonnie répondit pas « Ah je vois, il est venue avoir sa dose de pique pour la journée parce qu'il ne t'a pas vu au lycée » Elle s'avança et ne rendit pas compte que sa meilleure amie allait mal « Ah les hommes, en tout cas son pote Klaus est vraiment canon » « Il m'a embrasser aujourd'hui et il veut que l'on sorte un de ces soirs » elle fit tomber son sac puis se dirigea vers la cuisine « Je te prend….. » elle ne finit pas sa phrase en entendant un grand bruit « Bonnie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » elle se précipita vers l'entrée et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia : Bonnie était inconsciente au sol

**Quelques mois auparavant, le 15 août 2007**

Chez Caroline, la fête ne pouvait pas mieux se passer. Presque tout le lycée était présent, il ne manquait plus que le groupe le plus détestable. La jolie blonde soupira d'aise, elle ne voulait pas d'eux chez-elle. C'était surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas que Damon emmerde Bonnie toute la soirée. Il faut croire que son jeu favoris était de trouver comme mettre en rogne son amie en moins d'une seconde. Un sourire, une phrase bien incisive et le tour était jouer. Ce soir, il ne devait pas avoir de tension, la jolie métisse devait s'amuser pour oublier l'été merdique avec ses parents qui venaient juste de divorcer. Damon Salvatore, ne devait pas foutre son plan à l'eau. Mais, rien n'arrêtait le beau brun aux yeux bleus, ils étaient suivis de près par ses acolytes il sillonnait la foule jusqu'à arriver près d'elles.

Damon sourit en les voyant, il s'approcha de Bonnie pour lui prendre son verre de punch. Il avala d'un trait sur le regard noir de Bonnie

-« Ne sois pas fâcher Bennett, cette boisson n'est pas faite pour toi » « Va voir si une boisson non alcoolisé t'attends là-bas » Bonnie lui sourit, elle prit un verre dans les mains d'un passant pour le jeter sur le trouble fait

-«Prends ça enfoiré » « Il faudrait peut-être que tu grandisses un peu, la fin du lycée approche » Elle prit le bras de Caroline « Allons-y »

-« A plus tard, petite juge » « c'était un plaisir de te voir » disait-il en se léchant les lèvres. Klaus se trouvant à ses côtés rigola

-« Tu t'y prends très mal si tu veux la mettre dans ton lit »

-« Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi ? »

-« Damon, je suis ton meilleur pote, je sais que tu aimes quand les filles te résiste mais là c'est une erreur de calcule »

-« Arrêtes ça tout de suite »

-« Je dis ça pour toi ! Ton taux de popularité est à son comble depuis que tu as quitter l'autre cruche d'Elena Gilbert » « Il ne manquerait plus que tu fiches tout en l'air en te mettant en couple avec l'intello de service » « Tant que tout le monde crois que vous vous détestez à mort ça me va, mais ne va pas visiter son jardin secret »

-« On se déteste »

-« Fait croire ça à d'autre » « Il y a une tension sexuelle entre vous c'est omniprésent et presque gênant » « Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi Elena refusait que tu l'invité à tes fêtes » Damon était agacé

« La popularité, je m'en contre fiche, je veux juste passer une bonne soirée à lancer des piques à Bennett »

-« Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, tu l'essayes une fois et tu es accro » « Choisit une fille dans l'équipe de pom-pom girl mais pas elle » « C'est ta dernière chance d'être présélectionner pour rentrée à la time de l'université de ton choix. »

-« Je suis beau riche et très intelligeant, je peux m'offrir n'importe laquelle »

-« On avait un rêve mon pote allez à Harvard toi et moi quater back, ne gâche pas tout » Il lui donna une tape sur le dos « Des filles comme elle, il n'y aura pas mal à l'université » « On s'en foutra de notre popularité mais cette année non » « Et puis qu'est-ce que va penser ton père quand il sera que tu as le béguin pour la fille de son concurrent sur le marché »

-« Elle ne m'intéresse pas ! toi arrête de faire les yeux doux à Forbes »

-« Moi ce n'est pas pareille !Nos familles ne pèse pas de tonne de million comme les vôtres » « ça fera polémique et pas que dans le lycée » « Et dit toi c'est la dernière année où tu pourras sans complexe butiner de fleur en fleur »

-« Et qui t'a dit que je ne pensais pas me poser » Il laissa Klaus sans voix. Il alla prendre l'air et ne s'attendant pas à voir Bonnie.

-« Maintenant, tu me suis ! »

-« Ne crois pas que tu es le centre de mon attention » Bonnie sourit

-« Dès fois, je me pose des questions » Elle allait s'enfuir mais Damon la retint

-« On peut se parler pour une fois, sans pique » disait d'un ton lasse

-« Sans façon, j'ai décider de m'amuser ce soir » « Alors reste loin de moi »

-« Attends »

-« Non, je suis sérieuse Damon » « Laisses-moi tranquille, j'ai besoin de m'amuser » Il souffla, Damon aurait aimé lui parler avoir enfin une conversation avec une personne qui serait susceptible de le comprendre.

Il la regarda partir puis se retourna pour regarder la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Soudain, il sentit une main lui caresser l'épaule. Doucement il se retourna puis se crispa

-« Alors la belle Bonnie Bennett t'a rembarré » « Tu as eu ta chance Damon, maintenant retourne auprès de moi »

-« Sans façon Elena ! Elijah voudrait peut-être te reprendre » elle se colla à lui

-« 1005 est le numéro de la chambre que j'ai réserver, je t-y attendrais toute la nuit si il le faut » elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la commissure de ses lèvres puis partit. Et deux heures plus tard, il était toujours à la fête. L'idée de rejoindre son ex ne lui avait pas traverser l'esprit. Ses pensées étaient tournées sur le jolie bout de femme qui dansaient avec trois mecs à la fois. Elle avait du boire des tonnes et des tonnes de verres. Il l'observait entrain de se dandiner, un des mec en profitait pour faire un collé serrer, un autre lui dégagea la nuque pour lui embrasser la nuque. Damon n'en pouvait plus, il poussa les trois gugusses et éloigna Bonnie de la fête en montant à l'étage.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Je m'amuse »

-« Je ne pense pas que t'envoyer en l'air avec trois mecs s'est s'amuser »

-« Ce n'est pas tes affaires » s'emporta Bonnie

-« Désolé d'avoir mit les plans de madame à l'eau »la tête de Damon partit sur les côtés

-« Tu l'as bien mérité, si j'ai envie de me faire trois mecs, je n'ai aucunement besoin de ton approbation » Damon s'approcha d'elle

-« Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça »

-« Tu ne me connais pas »

-« Oh que si ! » Il fit quelque en avant Bonnie se trouva bloquer contre le lavabo

-« Ne fais pas ça »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Briser notre équilibre » « Toi et moi, on est sensé de détester » Damon avait envie de l'embrasser mais elle le poussa et partit au loin.

Damon souffla, il l'a trouvait tellement craquante. Il se léchait les lèvres puis descendit en bas pour prendre un verre car il avait très chaud.

Ses yeux la suivirent encore et encore. Elle se trouvait avec Caroline et Klaus. Il en profita pour se joindre à eux

-« Blondie tu devrais dire à ton amie de limité la boisson » répliqua Damon

-« Mêle toi de tes affaires Salvatore ! » Elle finit son verre par provocation « Care, excuse-moi je vais prendre l'air »

-« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

-« Non ça ira, mais si dans quinze minutes je ne reviens pas appel les urgences » Caroline sourit. Klaus vit le manège de Damon, il lui donna un coup de coude

-« Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air » il leurs sourit

-« Ton pote est incorrigible, quand il arrêtera de l'embêter »

-« Quand, il aura eu dans son lit » il but cul sec son verre puis partit. Caroline ne comprit pas Klaus puis réalisa. C'était impensable pour elle que Damon soit enticher de Bonnie.

A l'extérieur, Bonnie essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Damon lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il était plus attirant que d'habitude, plus disposer à l'écouter et à parler. Elle trouvait ça étrange mais le pire était les papillons qu'elle avait ressentit dans la salle de bain. Ce soir, il était dangereusement tentant, il s'offrait à elle et pourtant elle le repoussait. Bonnie n'était pas prête à bouleverser leur petit équilibre et son père ne serait pas d'accord qu'elle cède même si c'était pour quelque mois. Et au fond elle, elle avait le pressentiment que c'était au delà d'une aventure. Son cœur avait repris une vitesse normale, sa tête embrumer, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était derrière elle.

Son souffle chaud caressa son cou, la réveilla et la rendit toute pantoise. Le souffle de nouveau couper, elle le laisse la retourner. Elle n'avait aucune force pour le rejeter, elle en avait tout autant qu'envie de lui, de l'embrasser en plus ils étaient seuls.

Il se pencha vers ses lèvres tant désirés. Il prit du temps avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était beaucoup trop long selon Bonnie, elle initial le baiser. Ils ressentirent un choc électrique puissant. Cela ne les décourageait aucunement, ils approfondirent et vint très vite intense et profond. Leur langue se cherchèrent et se gouttèrent. Bonnie en perdait l'équilibre, Damon la maintenait fortement contre lui puis recula contre un mur pour que personne de les déranges.

Le souffle leur manquait, ils se détachèrent loin de l'autre.

-« On n'aurait pas du »

-« Je ne suis avec personne Bonnie et toi non plus à ce que je sache » « Personne ne nous oblige à ne pas continuer »

-« Je ne suis pas une fille de plus sur ton tableau de chasse »

-« On est bien d'accord » Il lui caressait le visage « Tu es bien plus » lui disait-il en la dévorant des yeux. Il s'apprêtait à s'emparer de ses lèvres rosies par le premier baiser mais Caroline arrivait à ce moment là

-« A te voilà » « J'ai un mec à te présenter, il est canon » Elle prit Bonnie sans faire attention à Damon.

-« Merde » « Elle me rends dingue »

-« Qui te rends dingue ? » Demanda Stefan qui passait par là

-« Bennett » il ne laissait Stefan répliquer qu'il partit déjà la chercher. Heureusement pour lui, elle était près de la porte. Il lui prit la main la fit entrer et ferma la porte « Tu restes avec moi » Il lui caressa son visage, simple geste la fit frissonner

-« Ok » chuchota-t-elle. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement. L'un et l'autre ne pouvait plus attendre, ils voulaient beaucoup plus. Cet endroit était exiguë mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les jambes croisées sur les hanches de Damon, le dos contre le mur, Damon s'enfonçaient en elle avec beaucoup de douceur. Elle étouffait ses gémissements en mordant l'épaule de Damon. Encore habiller, ils étaient humide très en chaleur. Ils ne souhaitaient pas quitter cette position. Longtemps sans bouger Bonnie lui chuchota « Continue » cela le rendait fou, il fit ses va et viens de plus en plus vite tout en continuant à l'embrasser ses lèvres et son cou. Ses ongles plantés dans son dos, elle contrôlait ses papillons dans le ventre. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un les entendent. Bonnie quitta le dos de Damon pour ébouriffer ses cheveux et l'embrassa sa bouche si exquises. Ils gémirent en même temps dans un baiser, oubliant qu'il y avait du monde autour. Un sourire esquissa leur visage. Ils avaient terriblement aimé leur acte même si Bonnie aurait préférer d'autre circonstance un autre endroit mais Damon avait été prévenant comme si il savait que c'était sa première fois. « Sers-moi fort, Damon » chuchota-t-elle « Ne me lâches pas »

Damon la pressa contre lui, lui aussi ne voulait pas la quitter. Il aurait aimer poursuivre, lui parcourir de baiser toute la nuit s'il le pouvait. Il embrassa le front, vit une fenêtre en haut.

-« Je paris, que ne souhaite pas qu'on nous voit sortir tous les deux d'ici » toujours en elle.

-« Oui mais pas maintenant » Elle lui caressa la nuque, se cambra un peu plus. Damon sourit

-« Moi aussi, mais j'aimerai avoir un lit » Bonnie sourit

-« Alors on fait quoi ? »

-« On sort pas la fenêtre et je te faire rentrée en douce chez moi »

-« Même si c'est dangereux, je suis partante » Damon l'embrassa puis la fit descendre.

Quelques minutes après,

-« Je suis prête »

-« Allons-y »

**Temps présent**

Caroline attendait dehors de la chambre de Bonnie avec Monsieur Bennett. Elle vit Damon sortir de l'ascenseur, très vite elle lui prit la main pour rentrer avec lui dans l'engin de malheur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? » demanda Caroline

-« Là voir »

-« Elle n'a pas besoin de toi ici » « Tu es bien la dernière personne qu'elle veuille voir » puis appuya sur le bouton 0

Les portes s'ouvres « Si tu la respectes un tant soit peu et bien laisse la tranquille »

-« Comment va-t- elle Blondie »

-« Pourquoi tu t'inquiète tant pour elle »

-« On couche ensemble s'a crée des liens »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Comment elle va ? »

-« Mal »

-« Dis- lui que sait fini tant qu'elle ne règle pas le problème »

-« Quel problème et qu'est-ce-qui est fini ?»

-« Demande lui » il sortit de l'ascenseur pour quitter l'hôpital. Malencontreusement il entendit une conversation d'une infirmière.

-« Toi occupe toi de la patiente de la chambre 205 moi j'irai voir la 210 »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« C'est une fausse couche, je suis plus expérimenter que toi » le cœur du jeune homme manquait un battement. Pour en être sur qu'il s'agisse d'elle, il alla à leur rencontre.

-« Désolé, j'ai cru comprendre que vous parlez de Bonnie Bennett »

-« Vous êtes qui ? » demanda l'infirmière

-« Son petit ami »mentit-il. Il ne savait même pas s'il sortait encore ensemble

-« Désolée mais votre enfant n' a pas survécu » « Excusez-nous »


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires et vos follow et favoris.**

**J'espère que cette nouvelle partie ne vous décevra pas...**

* * *

**Partie 2 :Commencer sur de mauvaises bases ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'amour**

Les infirmèrent regardaient Damon en partant, elles le sentaient sonnés. Oui, il l'était. Le bel adolescent aux magnifiques regards azur était complètement perdue. Regrettait-il ses mots envers Bonnie ? Une chose était sur une des infirmières regrettaient d'avoir mentit.

-« Pourquoi lui mentir? Il mérite de connaître la vérité ! »

-« Ecoutes Ingrid, on respect seulement le choix de la patiente ! Et puis, tu sais très bien qu'on ne parle pas des cas de nos patientes comme ça ! »

-« Bien…. Alors tu t'occupes toujours de la patiente de la chambre 210 ? »

-« Oui, Mademoiselle Bennett doit être maintenant réveillé vas-y » la fameuse Ingrid sourit puis prit l'ascenseur.

Pendant ce temps Damon montait dans sa camaro, roulait vitesse grand v vers le grand terrain d'entrainement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là mais il devait évacuer la pression. Il fallait qu'il l'oubli et surtout de ne plus ressentir ce poids sur ses épaules. Il se sentait coupable quelque part de la fausse couche de Bonnie. Même s'il n'était pas prêt à être père, il n'aurait jamais souhaité que ça se passe ainsi. Il sortit très lasse de sa voiture, rejoint très vite par Klaus et Stefan.

-« Tu sais que tu as rater déjà une heure ? » demanda Stefan

-« Petit frère casse-toi ! Va rejoindre les perdants sur le banc de touche » Stefan baissa la tête et s'exécuta

-« Tu es dur avec lui »

-« C'est moi frère , je lui parle comme je le veux»

-« C'est bon j'ai deviné ce que tu as ,ta belle du jour ne t'a pas satisfait »

-« Ne me parle pas d'elle » il claqua la porte de sa voiture puis prit son sac à l'arrière

-« Elle est si mauvaise que ça au lit ! » Damon le plaqua violemment votre la portière

-« Arrête ! » Klaus leva les bras

-« Du calme mec »Damon le regarda méchamment puis partit se changer

Quelque minutes plus tard, il était sur le terrain mais sa tête n'y était pas. Damon se faisait malmené, bousculé. L'entraineur le réprimandait mais il s'en foutait, il voulait savoir si elle allait bien, s'il était toujours un couple. Un trou béant lui déchirait son cœur qu'il pensait mort depuis la mort de sa mère. Ça lui faisait mal, il souffrait le bruit du sifflet le réveilla. Resté immobile depuis trois minutes, le coach lui fit face.

-« Salvatore, sur banc maintenant »

-« Bien coach » Il s'exécuta, Klaus demanda la permission de le suivre. Marchant à ses côtés Klaus savait que Damon était tourmenté par quelque chose. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça ! ça lui rappelait la mort de madame Salvatore, il était irrécupérable et c'était à ce moment là qu'il s'était jeter à corps perdue dans sa relation avec Elena et dans les études, le sport.

Il était hors de question qu'il le voit encore dans cet état. Il s'assit à ses côtés, regarda devant lui.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me ressaisir »

-« Je n'ai pas l'impression » « Elle s'appelle comment ? »

-« Qui ? »

-« La fille qui te mets dans cette état »

-« Mon père m'a prévenue qu'au prochain match, les entraineurs de Yale et Harvard seront présent » « Il m'a prit la tête tout à l'heure »

-« J'ai appeler chez toi » « Ta servante, m'a dit qu'elle t'a vu rentrée dans la villa à quelque patté de chez toi »

-« Si tu sais pourquoi tu me le demandes »

-« Je ne le sais pas… » « J'aurai pensé que tu me le dises toi-même que tu te tapes Bonnie Bennett »

-« Ne parles pas comme ça d'elle » s'emporta Damon

-« Je t'ai pourtant prévenue vieux qu'elle allait te rendre accro » Damon jeta son casque

-« je ne te le fais pas dire »

**Quatre mois auparavant « quelque heures après la fête »**

Damon soupirait de contentement, il tourna la tête et l'a vit éblouissante endormit le sourire au lèvre. La lueur de la lune la rendait irréelle, il ne pu s'empêcher de caresser ses joues encore rougies par l'effort. Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui vola un baiser innocent au départ et au fur et à mesure devint vite enflammé. Elle se lova contre lui sentit ses mains sur ses hanches pour qu'elle le chevauche.

-« Hey ! » chuchota-t-elle puis lui rendit son baiser. Il la regardait, caressa ses cheveux puis l'embrassa encore et encore. Elle le poussa contre le matelas

-« J'aime » Elle le regarda confuse « Les filles brutales »

-« Je ne le suis pas »

-« Alors dominatrice » il la taquinait

-« Chut, ne le dis pas c'est un secret » son visage rayonnait pendant qu'il s'appuya sur ses coudes « Quoi ? » « J'ai quelque chose sur le visage » demanda t'elle confuse

-« Si j'avais su que c'était ça faire l'amour, je t'aurais attendue »

-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi » Elle se retira pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Gênée par ses yeux et ses mots

-« Je suis sérieux » elle le posa une seconde fois ses yeux sur lui

-« C'était ma première fois, moi je n'ai pas de point de comparaison »

-« Tu n'as rien à les envier » « Toi, tu es parfaite » il se mit à quatre pattes, puis lui vola un baiser « J'espère que tu ne le regrette pas car pour moi c'est loin d'être une erreur »

-« J'aimerai te croire mais nous deux ce n'est pas possible »

-« On vient du même monde »

-« Nos pères se détestent et on est censé en faire autant »

-« Et pour moi c'est une torture » il lui caressa la joue, lui picora le cou

-« Damon, non »

-« Toi aussi c'est pareille » « J'en ai marre de faire de faux semblant »

-« Je le sais »

-« Alors laisses-toi aller »

-« Ce n'est pas facile » « Qu'est-ce que dirais les autres ? »

-« On peux continuer à faire semblant au lycée mais dehors quant on est seul toi et moi » Il toucha ses joues « C'est comme ça »

-« ça fait longtemps que tu y penses…. » Elle cherchait la réponse dans ses yeux

-« Tu m'as toujours plu, ton physique, ton intelligence, ton sens de caractère » « Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne peux plus me passer de toi » « Ta peau me manque, j'ai froid…pas toi ? » Bonnie sourit alors qu'il a força à se coucher.

-« Je devrais rentrée »

-« Mon père n'est pas là » « Tu partiras demain matin »

-« Ok »céda-t-elle puis lui caressa le dos « ça fait du bien » soupira d'aise

-« Tu n'as rien encore vu » Bonnie rigola, elle était heureuse

**Temps présent**

-« Elle me rends heureux »

-« Je vois ça ! Mais que va dire ton père » « Tu ne peux pas jouer au malin avec lui » « Il t'a déjà dans son collimateur »

-« Je l'ai dans la peau »

-« Quant on aime le sexe avec une femme c'est normal » « Tu t'en remettras »

-« C'est bien plus que ça : je peux parler de tout et de rien avec elle »

-« Tu l'aimes alors ? »

-« J'en ai aucune idée ! » « Je suis certain d'une seule chose, je tiens à elle »

-« Alors où est le problème » ne comprenant pas où est le problème

-« Elle était enceinte »

-« Enceinte ?»

-« On sait disputé bien avant sa chute a propos de sa grossesse » « Maintenant, elle a perdue..

-« Elle te pardonnera »

-« Je ne penses pas » Son instinct ne le trompait pas. Bonnie lui en voulait sinon plus après ce que Caroline lui répéta. Bonnie rigolait amèrement

-« Moi qui regrettait de le lui cacher…je suis trop bête»

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« Il pense que je ne suis plus enceinte »

-« Bonnie ! » elle lui serra la main désolée

-« Ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce que je fais »

-« Donc….que prévois-tu de faire? »

-« Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la fin des cours » « ça ne se verra pas » « Et je ne compte pas continuer, de toute façon cette histoire était foutue d'avance »

-« Mais tu as l'air… » « tu étais tellement rayonnante »

-« C'est du passé » « Dans trois mois c'est la fin »

-« J'espère que tu ne fais pas une bêtise »

-« Il ne m'a jamais dit « je t'aime » « Je ne perds rien au change, Kol et le grand frère d'Elena me tourne autour » « je vais m'amuser , il verra ce qu'il a perdu»

-« J'aime pas te voir parler comme ça »

-« Il le faut, je ne vais pas pleurer pour ce con de Salvatore »

-« Mais tu l'aimes, c'est normale »

-« Et comme une dingue mais ça n'a plus d'importance »

-« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

-« Tu aurais été contre » « Tu ne l'as jamais apprécier »

-« On était deux rappelle toi »

-« Tu sais très bien que je cachais mes sentiments à travers tout le mépris que je lui lançais au visage » « Souviens toi la première fois qu'on la vu au lycée » « J'avais le cœur qui palpitait »

-« Et toi père t'a fait redescendre sur terre en te disant qu'il était le fils de son pire ennemi »

-« Oui et m'a interdit de m'approcher de lui » « Et on a toujours fonctionner comme ça »

-« ça du te faire bizarre au début »

-« Pas du tout, c'était si naturelle comme notre première fois »

-« J'aurais tellement aimé que tu me racontes tout ça avant » « Mais je serais là pour ta grossesse et après »

-« Merci Care »

-« Raconte moi » « C'est comment avec lui… » souriait Caroline

-« Il n'y a pas de mot pour traduire ce que je ressens quant il est en moi »

-« Fait un effort » s'impatienta la belle blonde

-« Ok » Elle réfléchit et dit « il est bon et tendre passionné patient » « Super sexy »

-« C'est l'homme de ta vie…..hein ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, si nos pères se détestes » « Peut-être que c'est assez suffisant pour que j'arrête de le voir en tant que tel » « Heureusement que tu n'as pas ce problème »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Toi et Klaus »

-« J'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain soir » « Je suis toute tresser »

-« ça va aller » « On est toujours stresser mais après sa passe »

-« Raconte la tienne »

-« ça fait mal , pas maintenant Care»

-« Ok » Bonnie se perdit dans ses pensées « ma mère m'attends » « On s'appelle ? »

-« Oui » Elle l'embrasse, l'infirmière laissa Caroline passer puis entra.

Au même moment, Damon sortit de son vestiaire. Il cru apercevoir son père Guiseppe Salvatore au téléphone. Il voulait l'esquivé mais il le vit au loin. L'intima de venir, puis fit quelque pas à contre sens.

-« C'est un petit con, je te l'ai toujours dit Abby » « S'il croit qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, c'est qu'il est pire que je ne le pensais »

(…)

-«Non je t'arrêtes tout de suite. C'était il y a bien longtemps, on n'est plus ses jeunes adolescents fou amoureux l'un de l'autre »

(…)

-« Je te l'accord, je t'ai longtemps voulu de m'avoir tromper avec lui » « Il était comme mon frère » « Et voilà où ça ta amené, tu es divorcée » « Rassure-moi, dis-moi que tu ne l'aimes plus »

-« Je l'aime comme une folle, Rudy Bennett est l'homme de ma vie » « Il lui faut juste du temps » expliqua Abby quelque mètre de la chambre de Bonnie

-« Et Bonnie, elle réagit comment à tous ça ? » s'inquiéta-t-il

-« Je ne sais pas trop » « Elle est à l'hôpital »

-« C'est grave ? »

-« Non » « Je te laisse, Rudy arrive »

-« Bonne chance »

-« Merci d'être mon ami Guiseppe »

-« Bye Abby » Il raccrocha puis se tourna pour parler à son fils. Mais rien n'en sortie, l'expression de Damon le laissa s'en voix

-« Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et la mère de Bonnie ? »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »

-« Alors explique »

-« Explique moi pourquoi dès que j'ai le dos tourné tu te précipite pour parler à ce bon à rien de Salvatore ! » grogna Rudy

-« On est divorcé ne l'oubli pas »

-« ça t'arrange bien » elle le gifla

-« Notre fille à besoin de nous Rudy »

-« Il faut qu'elle sache qui est sa mère »

-« Elle le sait » « Bonnie sait que je t'aime plus que tout, elle sait qui est infidèle entre toi et moi »

-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi »

-« la prochaine fois dit lui de ne pas mettre du rouge à lèvres, sa tâche »

-« Abby attend ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'ai vite arrêter »

-« Mais après c'est avec ton travail» « Jamais là, toujours entrain de voyager » « Maintenant, profitons de notre fille, tu t'en rends compte qu'on ne la pas vu grandir »

-« Oui » il se frotta les yeux

-« Soit patient avec elle »

-« Je te suis » Elle lui sourit puis se tourna ouvra la porte alors qu' une autre se claqua

-« Ne le prends pas comme ça ! » protesta Stefan

-« Tu veux que je le prenne comment Stefan ? » demanda Rebecca « Je suis si repoussante pour que tu ne veuilles même pas me faire l'amour ! »

-« Bien sure que non ! Mais je ne veux pas que notre première fois se fasse comme ça ! » Rebecca se radoucit, Stefan l'embrassa sur le front « Tu sais que je te trouve magnifique »

-« Que ça soit sur une table, dans une classe ou même dans la forêt, le principale est que c'est toi qui me déshabille » Stefan sourit

-« On est seul »

-« Ouai » elle sourit. Le bel adolescent fit reculer sa dulcinée

-« Je connais quelque petite chose pour te donner un avant goût de notre nuit après le bal »

-« J'ai hâte d'y être pour qu'on soit enfin nu tous les deux dans un lit »

-« Moi….. » il ne pu terminé, la porte s'ouvrit

-« Désolé, Stefan ! Tu n'aurais pas vu ton frère ? »

-« Pas depuis l'entrainement. » « Pourquoi Elena ? »

-« Non pour rien, je vous laisse à vos occupations » « Mais avant dis-moi pourquoi tu es n'y ai pas »

-« Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, depuis que Damon t'a si gentiment larguée »

-« Je te hais ! »

-« C'est réciproque » « Au revoir Elena » il s'avança vers elle et lui claque la porte au nez « Enfin seul »

-« Dommage je n'ai plus envie, elle va surement l'attendre » Rebecca s'assit sur le lit. Elle se tue

-« A quoi tu penses » elle sourit

-« Je me demande qu'est-ce-que ça va être sans Damon, Klaus, Kol au lycée l'années prochaines »

-« ça va être notre tour d'être consacré roi et reine »

-« Pas mal trouvé » elle le poussa « Mais Kol ira surement à la fac d'à côté comme Elie » « Mais ça va être dure pour lui de lâcher Klaus »

-« A oui j'ai oublié ce détail, ils sont faux jumeaux »

-« ça va être dure aussi pour moi »

-« Je serais là »

-« Tu as intérêt » Elle l'embrassa puis se leva « J'y vais ma mère va s'inquiétée »

-« Bye » Il se coucha sur le dos. Peu de temps après il entendit encore une énième dispute entre Damon et son père.

-« MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE ! »

-« T'inquiète pas, je t'ai assez vu pour….. » Il ne pu finir, Guiseppe lui donna un coup de poing sur la joue. Il tomba

Elena entendit le vacarme descendit rapidement et aida Damon

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ici »

-« Moi au moins je me soucis de lui » répliqua Elena « Viens on monte »

-« Ouai » avec son aide, il monta

Arrivé en haut, elle le soigna et puis une chose entraînant une autre….


	3. Chapter 3

**merci pour vos commentaires! Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

* * *

**Partie 3 :Des éléments extérieurs prouvent que cette relation est un échec**

….Une chose entraînant une autre, la poche de glaçon dévia sur le torse de Damon. Les yeux de Damon fixa ardemment les lèvres d'Elena qui lui paraissaient soudainement si attirante. Elena le remarqua, se lécha les lèvres se les mordit juste après. Le beau jeune homme déglutit encore plus lorsqu'un glaçon tomba malencontreusement sur lui et brûla sa peau. Elena sourit rajoutant une couche en attrapant le glaçon l'apporta à ses lèvres pour les humidifier.

-« Je sais que tu en as envie Damon » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de lui mordiller. Damon la rapprocha de lui, la fit basculer puis lui serra les poignets avant de l'embrasser. Brusquement, il la lâcha. Elle essaya de lui les happer mais Damon détourna la tête juste avant de se lever.

-« Tu n'obtiendras rien d'autre de moi Elena » lui cracha-t-il au visage

-« On ne fait rien de mal, c'est que du sexe »

-« C'est bien le problème, ça ne devrait pas ! Maintenant sort d'ici ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait cette Bennett ? » « Avant, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait… » « La chair » elle déboutonna son chemisier « Peau contre peau, les positions les plus gymnastiques » Elle enleva sa jupe

-« Arrêtes » Il la couvrit de son manteau « ça ne m'intéresse plus , passe à autre chose Lena» insista-t-il sur la dernière partit de sa tirade

-« Dis-moi avant que je parte humilié pour ruiner ta réputation de don juan Salvatore » « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? »

-« Elle est tous ce que tu n'es pas pour me combler en tout point » Elena échappa une larme puis sourit

-« Bien » elle ramassa ses affaires « Pourris en enfer Damon » puis ouvrit la porte . Le visage de Damon se durcit en voyant son père au pas de sa porte« Il y a une chose que vous devriez savoir monsieur Salvatore »

-« Ne l'écoutes pas père »

-« Continuez Elena, j'ai hâte de connaître la dernière frasque de mon fils »

-« Il s'en voit en l'air depuis des mois avec Bonnie Bennett »

-« Tu connais sa réputation, tous ce qui sort de sa bouche n'a aucune valeur »

-« Ne me croyez pas si vous voulez mais demandez à votre servante où il passe presque toutes ses après-midi » « Au plaisir de plus jamais vous revoir » Elena laissa l'effluve de son parfum et un avant goût de sa vengeance.

-« Pour une fois crois moi ! » essaya-t-il d'enlever le doute dans l'esprit de son père.

-« GLORIA ! » cria Guiseppe. Peu de temps après on entendit des pas rapide dans les escaliers

-« Oui monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » s'arrêta-t-elle à l'entrée de la chambre

-« Approchez s'il vous plait » Elle se plaça devant son supérieur puis croisa ses bras derrière son dos « Dites-moi où passe-t-il toutes ses après-midi ? »

-« Je ne comprends pas votre question monsieur Guiseppe ? » se tordit-elle dans tous les sens tout en regardant Damon »

-« Gloria ne regardez que moi » « Et répondez à ma question ? » « Je ne tôlerais aucun mensonge » Damon hocha la tête, l'incitant à avouer la vérité

-« Chez votre concurrent monsieur…..avec mademoiselle Bonnie Bennett » les poings de Guiseppe se resserraient.

-« Merci, Gloria prenez votre après-midi »

-« Je peux rester vous savez »

-« Partez MAINTENANT Gloria… »la servante fit sa révérence puis sortie non sans serrer la main de Damon. Le maître de maison attendit la grande porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer pour donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Damon

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! » il regarda Damon plié en deux gémissant de douleur. « Regardes-moi en face bon à rien » il lui empoigna le cou pour voir les yeux rougit de son fils ne l'affecta en rien « Qu'est-ce que ta mère et moi avons manqué dans ton éducation ? »

-« ça aurait dues être toi à sa place » réussit à dire Damon. Dans une colère noir, Guiseppe lui assena à multiple reprise des coups de poings sur les joues, l'estomac. Damon tomba au sol

-« Il n'y a pas une seconde, je me demande encore pourquoi elle m'a pousser de la trajectoire de la voiture » « Mais je suis ici et tu dois suivre mes ordres » « Je ne t'ai demandé qu'une seule chose… Couches avec toutes les filles que ça te chante mais pas elle ! »

-« Parce qu'elle risque d'être ma belle sœur ? » ironisa Damon, Guiseppe le poussa en arrière d'un coup pied

-« Combien de fois il faut que je te dis qu'il ne se passe rien entre Abby et moi »

-« Depuis quand sa dure ? Maman était-il au courant ? » le poussa t-il à bout. Stefan surgit de derrière pour arrêter son père

-« Ne faites pas ça père ! »

-« Vas dans ta chambre Stefan » Il le poussa dehors « Ta mère était la femme de ma vie, Damon » « Bonnie n'est pas la tienne » « Rudy ne te laissera pas t'approcher d'elle, je te dis ça pour ton bien » « Les femmes de cette famille ne sont pas pour les hommes comme nous, elles sont beaucoup trop bien »

-« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas réussit à la garder que j'en ferai autant »

-« Il me déteste et ça n'a rien avoir pour une affaire de femme »

-« Expliques-moi parce que ça me concerne aussi » il se releva difficilement

-« ça ne regarde que Rudy et moi ! »

-« Tu es entrain de gâcher ma vie »

-« Tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied à l'université comme moi » il allait partir mais se rétracta « Tu es interdit de sortir à par pour les entraînements, les sélections approches » « Mon argent ne te serviras pas pour te faire rentrer dans aucune école »

-« Je te hais »

-« Tu me remercieras plus tard » Il ferma la porte et vit Stefan

-« Quand est-ce que tu seras enfin gentil avec lui ? »

-« Tu es comme ta mère mais lui… » « Il me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai détesté être à une époque »

-« Il n'est pas toi » « C'est la première fois que je le vois si dingue d'une fille »

-« Si je pouvais effacer mes erreurs, je le ferais ! Mais je ne peux pas » « Affaires classé » Il laissa son fils en haut dans l'escalier pour s'enfiler un verre de whisky « Tu me manques Kristal, toi il t'aurais écouté » « Tu as toujours réussit à le comprendre »

A quelques pattés d'ici, dans la maison des FORBES, la sonnette retentit

-« Maman j'y vais ! » Elle dévala les escalier, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir devant elle « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ? » Elle se réveilla en entendant sa voix. Elle sourit et ouvra grand la porte

-« Fais comme chez toi ! » Klaus rentra doucement, scruta les alentours

« C'est classe ici ! »

-« Remercie mon père » « On ne devait se voir que… »Elle ne pu finir, Klaus mit sa main à la cambrure des reins de Caroline pour la pencher en arrière avant de l'embrasser.

-« Tes lèvres me manquait beaucoup trop pour attendre demain »

-« Comment tu as trouver mon adresse »

-« J'ai fait du charme à une de tes amies » elle sourit

-« Je ne serais pas contre d'un autre de tes baisers »

-« Désolé chérie mais mes amis m'attendent dehors »

-« Oh » répondit-elle déçu

-« C'est un bref aperçut de demain » lui susurra-t-il. Klaus réussit à la faire sourire avant de marcher vers la porte de sortie.

Lorsqu'elle fut seule à nouveau Caroline bondit toute heureuse puis dansa la danse de la jolie avant d'envoyer un message à Bonnie

_« Il est venue chez moi, c'est dingue comme il embrasse merveilleuse bien » « C'est un dieu grec » « Bisou » Bonnie sourit en le lisant puis répondit « Je suis contente pour toi Care »_

Sa mère la regardait pianoter en souriant

-« On t'a posé une question Bonnie ? » insista son père. Bonnie ne l'écouta pas, excédé, il lui prit son portable

-« Hey ! » protesta-t-elle

-« Si tu es assez grande pour coucher avec un homme, tu dois être capable d'avoir une discussion d'adulte, jeune fille »

-« Rudy ! »

-« Abby, Bonnie dois être confrontez à ses actes »

-« Mais pas comme ça ! » Il ne l'écouta pas

-« Qui est le père »

-« Je ne le connais pas ! » mentit-elle. Ses parents restaient sans voix, soudain Rudy rigola

-« Allez dis le nous ! On veut juste parler avec lui et ses parents pour qu'ils prennes leur responsabilité »

-« Je ne mens pas, c'était l'histoire d'une nuit » Rudy se leva pour lui flanquer une gifle

-« Tu n'es plus ma fille »

-« Arrêtes rudy ! » Elle le fit reculer « Vas prendre l'air »

-« Regarde quel exemple tu lui as donné » « Elle ne voit en l'air avec le premier venu qui lui accorde de l'importance » Les yeux de Bonnie se remplirent de larmes

-« Vas prendre l'air » ordonna-t-elle en le sortant de la chambre « Tu en as assez fait » Abby fermait la porte puis offrit un sourire réconfortant à sa fille « Il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il a dit »

-« Ne me mens pas »

-« Alors toi aussi » Elle s'assit à ses côtés « Il n'y a que nous deux » « Tu peux tout me dire »

-« Tu ne comprendras pas »

-« J'ai été jeune moi aussi » « Et j'ai fait souffrir des cœurs »

-« Désolée mais je ne peux rien te dire maman » Elle se coucha dos à sa mère.

-« Je te jugerais pas » Abby caressa ses cheveux

-« Tu le feras » sa mère fronça les sourcils puis se rappela vaguement de quelque chose

**Retour trois semaines après la fête de Caroline**

_Abby revenait tout juste de chez le coiffeur toute souriante, Bonnie n'avait pas prévue que ça mère rentrait de si tôt alors…. Elle avait prévue autre chose_

_-« Tu es sure qu'on sera seul » sourit Damon en laissant Bonnie lui enlever sa veste_

_-« Certaine » Elle sourit en la laissant tomber au sol_

_-« On a trop de vêtement tu ne crois pas » Il la rapprocha de lui, happa ses lèvres avec beaucoup d'avidité. Le bruit de clé dans la serrure les freina. Bonnie le poussa_

_-« Il faut que tu t'en ailles, maintenant »_

_-« Non viens avec moi » Il l'emmena avec lui verra la porte de derrière_

_-« J'ai promit de faire avec elle une séance de shopping Damon » protesta-t-elle Il voulait l'en dissuader en l'embrassant encore et encore « Elle s'approche »_

_-« Bonnie ! Tu es là »_

_-« Il faut que tu partes » Elle le poussa dehors en continuant à l'embrasser_

_-« Tu n'as pas envie que je partes » Il la colla à lui_

_-« Mais ma mère et là » Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux_

_-« Bonnie ! Où est-tu bon sang » cria Abby Elle était prêt d'eux_

_-« Ok » Il l'embrassa pour la dernière fois mais le baiser s'éternisa Abby les interrompu en raclant la gorges_

_Bonnie poussa violemment Damon _dehors_ puis ferma la porte._

_-« Hey maman » disait-elle en s'appuyant dos contre la porte. Abby s'avança vers elle pour l'ouvrir. C'est là qu'elle reconnu Damon_

_-« Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien vue »_

_-« Ce n'est pas celui que tu penses »_

_-« Je m'en contre fiche Bonnie, mais qui que se soit, il faut que ça cesse » Elle ferma la porte « Prépare-toi le styliste t'attends pour ta robe de bal »_

_-« Mais je croyais… »_

_-« Tu n'es pas en mesure de protester, je change de plan quand j'en ai envie » Elle vit la première fois sa mère partir fâché contre elle_

**Retour au présent**

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écoutée » demanda Abby en se penchant sur sa fille. Bonnie avait les yeux fermés, les lèvres pincés « Dis-moi que j'ai tord Bonnie » supplia sa mère en la retournant

-« C'était plus fort que moi ! » chuchota-t-elle en pleure

-« Ma puce » Elle la serra contre elle « Je suis désolée »

-« Il ne veut plus de moi maman ! » « Il ne….. » elle perdit sa voix

-« Ecoutes » « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perds » « Il n'y a pas mieux qu'une femme Graham ma fille » « Il regrettera, les Salvatore regrette toujours »

-« Ne le dis pas à papa »

-« C'est notre secret mais promets-moi… »

-« Plus jamais je ne l'approcherais même si ça m'arrache le cœur » snifa Bonnie regardant la porte fermée

Damon fit la même chose lorsque Stefan vint voir comment il allait

-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté, petit frère »

-« Il a tord, si tu l'aimes bat toi pour elle » Damon leva les yeux sur lui « Tu es heureux pour la première fois depuis la mort de mère, fonce »

-« Pour une fois, je vais l'écouter » « Mais merci de ton conseil » Il se leva pour voir son reflet dans la glace

-« Elle t'aime » répliqua Stefan en se rapprochant de lui

-« Tu dis n'importe quoi » le poussa-t-il. Stefan fit quelque part en arrière

-« ça se voit dans son regard et dans l'intonation de sa voix quant elle te le dit » Damon se retourna

-« Elle le disait seulement après une étreinte, ça ne veut rien dire »

-« Tu as seulement peur de tes propres sentiments c'est pour ça que tu ne vois pas l'évidence » « Bat-toi » « J'en suis sure qu'elle en vaut la peine » Il partit au moment que les amis de Damon arriva

-« Il ne t'a pas loupé » ria Kol

-« Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ? » demanda Damon

-« C'est mon frère et eux se sont nos potes » disait-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés regardant Rick et Vaughn

-« Merci d'être passé » disait-il tête baissée

-« Regarde ce qu'on t'a apporté » répliqua Rick. Damon sourit en voyant des bières et quelques films porno

-« Rien de tel pour oublier une nana » se venta Vaughn. Ce dernier reçu un coussin de la part de Klaus et Damon « Bin quoi ? Elena se n'est pas rien » les quatre autres rigolaient de sa répliqua « Quoi ? » « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit »

-« Non ! » « Pas la peine, tu es perdu » expliqua Rick qui décapsula les bières

Damon les regardait, repensant à Bonnie, à ses lèvres, à sa peau si douce…..Klaus claqua ses doigts devant ses yeux

-« Demain si tu veux, je t'aiderai à la voir à l'hôpital, mais là c'est une soirée entre mecs»

-« Mettez un film » prononça t-il en se couchant sur son lit. Klaus était content que son meilleur ami réagisse ainsi. Lui aussi aurait aimé être avec une jolie blonde mais les amis passaient avant tout. Il se perdit rapidement dans ses souvenirs. Il avait encore le goût de fraise de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la sensation de sa peau douce au bout de ses doigts. Caroline était sa Bonnie, quant on essayait une fille comme elle, on est vite accro. Il allait soupirer mais les gémissement sortant de la télé le ramena sur la terre ferme. Alors que Caroline se laissa aller coucher sur son lit immense hésitant à lui laisser un message.

-« Je le fais ou ne le fais pas » pensa-t-elle « Il pensera que je suis accro mais ce n'est pas faux » « Quel casse tête ».Elle se roula sur le lit mais s'arrêta en voyant sa mère arrivée

-« Je sors boire un verre avec Carole Lockwood » « Ne fais pas de bêtise »

-« Tu me connais ! »

-« Même un peu trop » « Bye Chérie » Liz fermait la porte, elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait aidé sa fille à envoyer le message

Quelque seconde plus tard, elle reçu un message de sa part « Moi aussi » Tous les deux sourit au même moment

-« Laisses ce téléphone tranquille » ordonna Damon

-« C'est l'effet, des intellos » Damon perdit son sourire

**Retour le jour après la fête**

_Il s'était réveillé seul dans son lit….son odeur flottait encore dans la pièce le fit sourire. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, reposa sa tête contre son oreiller. Il ne voulait pas le quitter mais trois coups francs tambourinaient sur sa porte._

_-« Monsieur Salvatore votre déjeuné est servie »_

_-« J'arrive Gloria »_

_-« Maintenant Monsieur » Il souffla mit en quatrième vitesse un pantalon puis ouvrit la porte. Il fronça les sourcils quant-il vit lui tendre une boucle d'oreille »_

_-« Vous devriez redonner ça à mademoiselle Bennett » chuchota-t-elle_

_-« Merci »_

_-« Je ne direz rien, elle est mieux que celle que vous avez l'habitude de ramener » « Gardez la bien, elle est polie » Damon sourit « Descendez-vite ça va refroidir »_

_Quelques heures après au lycée,_

_Il la voyait seule marcher vers les toilettes. Il s'excusa auprès de ses potes puis l'attendit dans une cachette. Et quant elle arriva auprès de lui, il la rapprocha de lui._

_-« Tu m'as fait peur » chuchota-t-elle regardant autour d'elle « Tu sais qu'on peut nous voir »_

_-« Tu m'as manqué au réveil et tu as laissé ça en partant » Il sortit la boucle d'oreille de sa poche_

_-« je croyais l'avoir perdue »_

_-« Ma servante la retrouvée » lui sourit-il_

_-« Tu lui remerciera de ma part »_

_-« Et moi ? »_

_-« Quoi toi ? »_

_-« Je n'ai pas le droit à un merci » Bonnie sourit_

_-« Approche » Il regarda ses yeux puis ses lèvres « Approches » Il n'était qu'à trois millimètres. Bonnie franchit le reste. Elle ouvrit la bouche happa sa lèvre supérieur. Damon ne fit rien, il l'a laissa faire puis délaissa l'autre pour donner plus d'attention sur sa lèvre inférieur Damon gémissait en sentant sa langue sur la sienne. Il perdit le contrôle et la plaqua contre le mur pour prendre les choses en main. Ses mains se firent plus baladeuse mais Bonnie le stoppa._

_-« On doit se détester »_

_-« C'est beaucoup trop tard Bon-Bon »_

_-« Je sais » Elle posa sa tête contre le mur_

_-« Si tu veux que l'on arrête c'est maintenant parce que moi je ne pourrais pas après » Il posa son front contre le sien_

_-« Moi aussi, je ne peux pas ! »_

_-« Klaus avait raison »_

_-« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse_

_-« Si je t'essayais je serai accro »_

_-« Et tu l'es ? » Il l'embrassa tendrement « Tu en doute encore ? » Elle sourit les yeux fermés_

_-« Non »_

_-« Bonnie ? » cria Caroline_

_-« Il faut que j'y ailles »_

_-« On se voit plus tard ? »_

_-« Bien sure… » ils se frolaient la main puis elle partit_

_-« Tu faisais quoi ? » demanda Caroline_

_-« C'est un secret » disait-elle toute souriante. Damon l'entendit sourit encore plus mais Elena apparut…._

**Présent**

Trois coup sur la porte le réveilla

-« Entrez » le devançait Vaughn

Stefan apparut

-« Quoi encore ? »

-« Il faut que tu descendes »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Il y a le père de….. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos commentaires et vos follow et favoris! Je suis contente que ma mini fic plaise... Bonne Lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous attendez quelque choses de précis dans les prochains chapitres ou vous voulez que j'apporte quelque éclaircissements. Merci encore.**

* * *

**Partie 4: Les sentiments ne suffisent pas pour pardonner**

Bien trop occupé par les hurlements surgissant d'en bas, Damon n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de son frère cadet. Néanmoins un soulagement l'envahissait, il ne s'agissait pas de monsieur Bennett en compagnie de son père alors qui était ce ? Intrigué, le beau jeune homme descendit au rez-de-chaussée, seul. Debout sur la dernière marche, Damon ne vit que son père. Ce dernier n'osait à peine le regarder cela ne l'étonnait guère par contre le silence oui. Il s'avança un peu, il sentit quelque chose n'allait pas et l'ombre derrière lui n'arrangeait rien. Quelque secondes plus tard….Damon sombra dans l'inconscience.

(…)

Les paupières encore lourdes, Damon se levait puis chuta violemment. Il était à présent face contre terre, Il sentit quelque chose le maintenir fermement au sol. Le beau brun gémissait hallucinait. Il cru apercevoir une ombre blanche passée près de lui. Attirée par cette chose ensorcelante, il posa sa joue sur le carrelage froid c'est là qu'il la vit. Son rire son odeur lui chatouillait successivement les oreilles et les narines. Pour lui c'était bien réelle son ange était tout près de lui, ce n'était pas un rêve

-« Bonnie… » chuchota-t-il

**Trois mois plus tôt**

_-« Arrêtes de courir dans tout les sens Judgy! » disait-il en prenant un tas de photo d'elle alors qu'elle ne portait qu'un simple drap blanc. Elle rayonnait, les cheveux lâchés et lisses tombant sur ses épaules nues, le drap contrastant la couleur caramel de Bonnie lui allait à merveille. Elle était pour lui, un rayon de soleil, sa touche de couleur dans sa vie maussade. Son sourire élargissait sa bouche, il était heureux, la voir s'esclaffé se mouvoir dans tout les sens pour qu'il ne la prenne pas en photo : c'était un vrai délice pour lui. Il avait le besoin d'immortaliser ce moment de pur simplicité et d'euphorie. Il avait chaud et ne voulait pas se refroidir. Il lui courra après. Il l'attrapa, elle s'échappait et ainsi de suite. Damon était tactile, c'était impossible pour lui ne pas pourvoir la toucher_

_-« Non….. » ria-t-elle_

_-« S'il te plait…. » il lui fit son plus beau sourire mais ça ne marchait pas « Je veux juste une de correcte »_

_-« Non »_

_-« Alors embrasses-moi »_

_-« ça c'est dans mes cordes » Elle effaçait les quelques centimètre qui les séparait pour l'embrasser et lui en profita pour prendre une photo d'eux « Je n'aime pas me voir en photo »_

_-« C'est la 365__ème__ chose à savoir sur Miss Bennett » Il la serra fort contre lui_

_-« Oui c'est dans les alentours » souriait-elle en sentant ses lèvres dans son cou « Tu sais que normalement, on devait juste réviser nos partiels ! »_

_-« Je sais mais comment me concentrer quand je te vois dans cette robe verte mettant tes formes en valeur »_

_-« Je ne veux pas qu'il n'ait que ça entre nous »disait-elle d'un ton boudeur_

_-« On a plein de point en commun »_

_-« Comme ? »le mettait-elle au défis_

_-« Tu aimes les pizzas, les pâtes à l'italienne, quand tu es triste tu aimes écouter la musique ou t'évader dans un endroit secret »_

_-« Un bon point pour toi »_

_-« on aime aussi la couleur bleu» Bonnie rigola « Et tu projette faire de longue étude pour ne pas prendre la succession de ton père tout comme moi »_

_-« Ouais » « Tu as réussit à me faire déprimer » elle se détacha de lui pour s'habiller_

_-« Tu fais quoi ? »demanda en grimaçant et frustrer de ne plus ressentir la chaleur de Bonnie près de lui_

_-« J'aime notre relation, quand je suis près de toi je suis réellement moi »_

_-« Mais ? » « Parce qu'il y a un mais » il s'accroupit en face d'elle_

_-« Nos pères danses au dessus de nos têtes et je déteste ça »_

_-« Moi sa me gêne pas plus que ça »_

_-« Damon ! » soupira-t-elle_

_-« Toi tu as la chance d'être proche du tien, tu pourrais essayer »_

_-« Rien que d'entendre ton nom de famille, il est énervé, alors non »_

_-« Je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec lui... » Bonnie s'attendrit_

_-« Je le sais parce que tu ne veux que je souffre»_

_-« Ouais ça tu peux le dire, c'est dure d'être rejeter par son seul parent » Bonnie se rapproche de lui, lui caressa la joue_

_-« J'aimerai qu'il te voit de la même manière que moi » « Doux, patient, tendre, rêveur de temps en temps, persévérant, baratineur, très bon élève »_

_-« Dis-le lui , j'en suis sure qu'il t'écoutera toi»_

_-« J'aimerais » Il l'embrassa puis la prit sur ses genou _

_-« Les premiers partiels sont pour quand »il savait qu'il n'allait plus rien se passer pour aujourd'hui_

_-« Dans un mois , jour pour jour » le nez niché dans le cou de Damon_

_-« Et tu as ramener quoi ? »_

_-« L'histoire ma bête noir , je dois toujours prendre des jours entiers avant de tous assimilés et je déteste ça»_

_-« Je vais t'aider, j'ai un moyen très ludique de te le faire apprendre »sourit-il_

_-« Ah oui, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! » le regardait de nouveau_

_-« Un petit quiz particulier »_

_-« Ah et comment ça marche ? »_

_-« Donne-moi une seule mauvaise réponse et….. »_

**Temps présent**

Damon sortit de sa léthargie par une vive douleur sur le visage, quelqu'un le prit par le col puis le tabassait

- «Tu as abusé de ma fille, il y a peine une heure et tu oses penser à une autre fille » « Tu ne mérites pas d'être heureux alors que ma fille pleure toutes les larmes de son corps» le poing de l'inconnu allait s'abattre sur Damon lorsque Guiseppe stoppa le mouvement du tortionnaire de son fils puis le fit valdingué près de la porte

-« Apprenez a votre fille, de ne pas venir ici aguicher mon fils » « Si elle n'a pas été satisfaite ce n'est de notre faute » « Quel âge a-t-elle pour faire venir son père pour avoir un homme à ses pieds »

-« N'insultez pas ma fille » « Votre fils est bien connu pour avoir pervertie un bon nombre de fille de cette ville » « Ma fille ne méritait pas ça, Elena est une jeune fille respectable » Damon l'écoutait en s'asseyant sur la première marche des escaliers. Il apporta ses doigts à ses lèvres saignantes. Ses yeux passaient de la souffrance au rire incontrôlé. « Pourquoi ris-TU? »posant son regard vers l'ex petit ami de sa fille

-« Elena est loin d'être une sainte monsieur Gilbert » « Elle est passé dans le lit d'a peu près tous les membres de l'équipe du lycée et ne parle que de deux choses Sexe et Magazine de mode » « en un mot, elle représente juste la jeunesse débridée d'aujourd'hui » « Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien » « Mais dans mon cas, il y a une heure je ne l'ai pas touché, elle est un peu trop débauchée à mon goût »

-« Je vais le tuer » Il allait se ruer sur Damon mais Guiseppe le frappa dans le ventre

-« SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI » « MAINTENANT » cria monsieur Salvatore

-« Bien » disait-il dans un gémissement plié en deux « Mais attendez-vous à des représailles, aucune Université, aucun employeur ne vous prendra même avec votre argent et votre nom » « J'ai le bras long, vous le savez très bien »

-« QUE VOULEZ-VOUS ? » demanda Guiseppe en voyant Jonathan partir

-«Ma fille le veut »

-« Bien, elle l'aura »acquiesça simplement le père de Damon

-« NON » protesta Damon

-« TAIS-TOI » le stoppa son père « Tu en as assez fait comme ça » « Demain Elena l'aura à son bras »

-« Je l'espère Guiseppe » sourit-il enfin avant de franchir la porte non sans la claquer

-« J'en ferai rien » cracha Damon. Il vit son père s'avancer vers lui, le prendre à son tour par le col. Il le balada jusqu'au mur séparant le vestibule du salon pour le plaquer violement. Damon se débattu mais son père était beaucoup fort

-« Tu feras ce que je t'ordonne » « Il est temps que tu oublis la fille d'Abby »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes »

-« Tu as prononcer son nom d'une manière assez tendre, sombre crétin » « Elle n'est pas une fille pour toi »

-« C'est toujours le même refrain »

-« Parce que c'est la stricte vérité, Elena sera a tes basques pour que tu n'approches plus Bonnie »

-« Tu ne m'obligera à rien »

-« N'oublis pas une chose, je ne débourserai pas un sous pour ton éducation »

-« J'en ai rien a faire de ton argent »

-« Pour l'instant » « Mais il te servira quand Jonathan aura foutu ton si brillant avenir en l'air »

-« Vas-te…. »Il lui donna un second coup de poing

-« Fais ce que tu veux avec elle, couche avec d'autre fille mais restes avec elle jusqu'à l'université » « Après tu feras ce que bon te semble Damon » Il fit quelque pas en arrière

-« Je te….. »

-« Je sais, tu me hais c'est mieux que rien » « C'est plus puissant que l'amour et tu avanceras beaucoup mieux »

-« Pourquoi »

-« Tu es moi et je me déteste » Il monta sans ce retourné. Il rencontra Klaus Alaric Kol et Vaughn aucun regard fut échangé que du mépris.

Ils descendirent un après l'autre, aucun d'eux ne savaient quoi répondre. Ils savaient que Guiseppe était dur mais pas à ce point. Seul Alaric s'assis à ses côtés et osa parler.

-« On est là pour toi, si tu veux boire faire la fête » Damon sourit puis grimaça, la douleur était plus intense

-« Merci mais ça ne sera pas ce soir »

-« On avait comprit » prononça Kol

-« Apprends pour une fois à te taire» l'engueula Klaus

-« Non, laisses-le ! » « On devrait plutôt rire de la situation » « la garce d'Elena a eu ce qu'elle voulait »

-« Tu ne vas pas l'écouté….et Bonnie dans l'histoire ? »

-« Qui t'as dit que j'oubliais Bonnie ! Elena m'aura mais….. »

-« Je vois ce que tu vas faire » souriait Alaric

-« Expliquez »

-« Tu verras bien… »

**Trois jours plus tard…**

Le début de la semaine commençait, Damon marchait d'une démarche avec plein d'assurance vers l'équipe de pom-pom girl. Elena était l'une d'entre elle, toujours aussi hautaine et souriante. Comme si elle savait qu'il était derrière elle, Elena tourna la tête. Aucune expression ne se lisait sur son visage, comme si elle savait que ce moment serait décisive pour elle et pour lui. L'attente pour elle était interminable alors que lui s'avouerai chaque centimètre qu'il le séparait d'elle. Maintenant qu'à un pas d'elle, il la laissa faire l'autre. Elle jeta un regard à ses suiveuses leur intima de faire dix pas en arrières. Bonnes obéissantes qu'elles étaient, elles le firent sans broncher. Cette scène était hilarante pour Damon, il se contrôlait pour ne pas rire. Il se pinça la lèvre inférieur puis plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens avant déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elena souriait, elle accentua la pression mais Damon ne réagissait pas.

-« Mais s'y du tiens »susurra-t-elle encore lèvres contre lèvres

-« Tu n'auras que ça de ma part Elena » « Rien de plus » Il pencha sa tête pour paraitre plus crédible

-« Bonnie et là » Damon voulait reculer, ouvra la bouche Elena en profita pour avoir un vrai baiser « Pousse-moi » « Et c'est toi qui perdra tout ». Il laissa Elena forcer l'accès, elle titillait sa langue. Avec Dégout, il répondit à ses assauts. Une minute plus tard, Elena s'éloigna de lui, tira sur sa lèvre alors que lui la maintenait par le cou. Il lui mordit la lèvre puis nicha son nez dans ses cheveux

-« Ne recommence plus une chose pareille Elena »

-« Et toi ne gache pas tout, tu sais que notre avenir est déjà tout tracé » son visage était dur devint soudainement joyeux. Tous le monde avait arrêter de parler pour les observer. Damon n'avait pas sentit le regard brulant de Bonnie, s'était plutôt étrange. Il leva la tête mais ne vit que Klaus en compagnie de Caroline.

Tous deux se tenaient par les hanches, le regardait d'un air dégoûté. Mais seul Klaus savait que ce n'était pas réel. « Les apparences au lycée sont importantes, Damon le sait plus que quiconque »pensa-t-il à haute voix

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça » le questionna Caroline alors que Klaus regardait Damon se faire rattraper par Elena. Il aurait aimer savoir ce que cette garce avait encore à lui dire. Mais Caroline se mit devant lui « Tu m'écoutes »

-« Bien sur chérie » lui souriait-il

-« C'était quoi cette phrase ? »

-« Laquelle » Caroline leva les sourcils puis se rapprocha de lui puis susurra quelque chose dans les oreilles de Klaus pour le dissuader de lui mentir. Klaus sourit encore plus, leur proximité lui rappela il y a deux jours de ça

**Au Grill vendredi après-midi**

_Klaus rentra au bar, il scrutait les alentours, c'est là qu'il l'aperçut dans sa robe courte noire les cheveux maintenu par une pince. Il se mordit les lèvres en baissant son regard pour contempler ses jambes infinies. Tout en douceur, il alla à sa rencontre, sa belle était dos à lui entrain de parler au téléphone tout en pianotant sur le comptoir. Au son de sa voix, il savait qu'elle était joyeux mais stressée. Il espérait qu'elle était ainsi pour leur premier rencard. Curieux de savoir si s'était réellement le cas, il s'avançant derrière elle de manière discrète tout écoutant la conversation._

_-« Oui maman, je sais »_

_(…)_

_-« Non, ne dis pas ça ! » « Tu ne connais pas Bonnie ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle a voulut ce qui lui est arrivée »_

_(…)_

_-« Maman » souffla-t-elle « Au lieu de me fliquer et de me stresser plus tu devrais me conseiller » « J'aime vraiment ce mec et pour la première fois, je ne sais pas comment réagir » « Je ne veux pas faire les même erreurs qu'avant, je ne veux qu'il croit que je suis une cruche comme tous les autres » Klaus sourit à cette déclaration. Il était maintenant derrière elle, se pencha pour lui susurrer dans son oreille_

_-« Tu as raison, je déteste les filles cruches, superficielles » Caroline se redressa, son souffle fut couper. Le beau blond au magnifique sourire se colla à elle puis la fit retourner « Je doute que tu es une de ses genres de fille »_

_-« Maman, je te laisse mon rendez-vous est arrivé » Elle raccrocha « Hey »_

_-« Je crois qu'on peut se passer des formalités » il posa ses mains sur le comptoir « Tu ne crois pas » Il vit dans les yeux de Caroline qu'elle était déstabilisée_

_-« Je…. »_

_-« Je ne mords pas t'inquiète » Il rapprocha Caroline de lui puis l'embrassa « Désormais quand on se voit ça commencera comme ça » Elle ouvra les yeux_

_-« Je suis d'accord »puis à son tour elle tira son col pour l'embrasser sauvagement mais il interrompu le baiser. Klaus ailla un barmen_

_-« Mettez nous une bière » il regarda Caroline « Tu veux quoi Chérie » Elle sourit à ce surnom car sa signifiait qu'ils sortaient ensemble_

_-« Comme toi »_

_-« Deux bières finalement » le Barman lui hocha la tête alors qu'il entraina Caroline à une table un peu plus loin._

_Tous les deux ne parlaient pas, seuls leur regards, leur lèvres et leurs mains en disaient long se qu'ils éprouvaient en ce moment. Ils restèrent dans le silence le plus total jusqu'au moment le serveur déposa leur bières décapsulées._

_-« Merci » Caroline regardait le serveur puis s'aperçut que Klaus n'était plus en face d'elle mais ses côtés la main sur son épaule. Il mit son doigt sur son menton avant d'happer encore ses lèvres_

_-« Hier c'était une véritable torture de te quitter »_

_-« Alors il ne fallait pas partir » lui susurra-t-elle toujours les paupières closes_

_-« Les amis passent toujours avant»_

_-« Pareille pour moi, mais quand un bel homme sonne à ma porte j'oublis tout »_

_-« J'espère, parce que tu es à moi pour toute la journée »_

_-« Ah oui »_

_-« Oui ma belle » « J'ai prévu quelque activité sportif et ludique »_

_-« On y va quand »_

_-« Patience » Il lui donna une bière » « Trinquons à notre première étape de franchit »_

_-« Espérons qu'on en franchira d'autre » elle lui prit des mains leur doigts se touchèrent, c'était électrique. S'ils étaient seuls, ils se sauteraient dessus mais ils se contrôlaient « Alors parles moi un peu de toi » disait-elle en buvant une gorgée_

_-« Tu veux savoir quoi ? »_

_-« Tout de toi, tu es si mystérieux »_

_-« Tu trouves avec toutes les rumeurs qui cours à mon sujet »_

_-« Je n'y crois pas, Tu es beau, intelligeant et pour rien gâché un vrai gentleman »_

_-« Ah bon ? »_

_-« Avant que je ne rentre dans une pièce, tu m'as toujours attendus même quand on ne se parlait pas »_

_-« Alors c'est ça qui t'attire ? »_

_-« Entre autre….. » « Je ne veux pas que tes chevilles enfles ! Tu sais qu'elle effet, tu provoques à la gente féminine » Klaus rigola et Caroline sourit « Quoi ? » « Dis que j'ai tord »_

_-« Toi et Bonnie vous n'êtes jamais venus me faire la cours »_

_-« Parce qu'on est des filles convenables »_

_-« ça j'en doute » Elle fronça les sourcils « Tes baisers n'ont rien de telles » Elle se ramollie_

_-« Ok….. » « Alors dis-moi tout »_

_-« Pourquoi, on ne parlerai pas de toi »_

_-« Parce que je te l'ai demander » « Allez fait un effort »_

_-« J'aime les belles choses »_

_-« Continue »_

_-« L'art, la peinture, les vieilles choses qui ont une histoire »_

_-« J'aimerai bien voir une de tes peintures »_

_-« Qui c'est peut-être que tu seras l'objet d'une de ses peintures »_

_-« J'adorais mais d'abord, il faut que tu passes un test »_

_-« Lequel »_

_-« Tu verras…Continues » il sourit encore, cette fille lui faisait tourner la tête_

_-« Je veux rentré à Harvard avec Damon » « C'est notre rêve commun »_

_-« Pourquoi si loin »_

_-« Il y a le meilleur entraineur de football, et les cours de l'art son pas mal »_

_-« Oh »_

_-« Quoi ? » « Il y a quelque chose qui te gènes »_

_-« Non »_

_-« Si, je le vois bien »_

_-« C'est juste que je me dis qu'on sera loin tous les deux » « Je suis bête alors qu'on a rien commencer que je pense déjà à ça »_

_-« Non, ça prouve que tu es très…..très attachée à moi » « Et j'aime ça parce que moi c'est pareille » Elle sourit « Toi tu as choix quel université »_

_-« Soit Yale ou Brown »_

_-« Et Bonnie ? »_

_-« Comme moi mais c'est dernier temps Harvard lui plaisait »_

_-« Tu dois faire autant »_

_-« Je ne suis pas boursière comme toi »_

_-« Alors pourquoi choisir Yale et Brown ? »_

_-« Ma mère à quelques connaissances là-bas, elle pourra m'inscrire sans problème si je suis prise »_

_-« La voiture existe »_

_-« Il faudrait déjà que ça fonctionne entre nous »_

_-« ça fonctionne déjà ! » Il lui caressa la joue puis l'embrassa « Tu vois tu fonds déjà » Caroline roula des yeux puis l'embrassa encore_

_-« Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là »_

_-« Tu ne m'as rien dit sur toi »_

_-« Tu sais déjà tout » « Je suis la fille unique du Shérif, je suis fêtarde et fofolle » « Et j'adore par-dessus tout le shopping »_

_-« Dis-moi en plus »_

_-« J'aime la mode, j'aime habiller mes amies, les maquillées c'est un grand kiffe »_

_-« ça se voit… » « Tu souris en le disant » « Tu es magnifique »_

_-« C'est grâce à toi » « Tu me rends heureuse »_

_-« Tu n'as pas encore fini de l'être…. »Il allait l'embrasser lorsqu'il vu Damon franchit la porte du Grill. Caroline remarqua qu'il était distrait, elle se retourna puis comprit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle voyait autant de tristesse dans les yeux du grand Salvatore. Mais le comprit vite en entendant, le rire de Bonnie. C'était étrange, elle ne s'en était pas aperçu peut-être à cause du bel étalon à ses côtés qui abordait un air inquiet._

_-« Ta copine est passée vite à autre chose »_

_-« Tu ne l'as connais pas » « il a demandé une chose atroce »_

_-« qu'est-ce que tu veux dire » il la regardait enfin_

_-« ça n'a plus d'importance elle ne l'est plus » mentit-elle_

_-« Mais ce n'est pas une raison de le remplacer aussi rapidement »_

_-« Ton pote s'affiche bien avec Miss Gilbert que je sache ! » s'emporta-t-elle « Je lui donne tout mon soutien pour l'oublier ce crétin » « Il ne sait pas le joyaux qu'il avait »_

_-« Elle aussi » Caroline baissa les yeux_

_-« J'aimerai comprendre comment tu peux l'apprécier, il est si….. »_

_-« C'était ça façon de gérer son attirance pour elle » « Et là tu vois »_

_Damon était resté tout ce temps a fixée Bonnie Bennett entrain de rire et sourire à ses soit disant amies et ses prétendants. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses yeux s'assombrirent, les jointures de ses mains devinrent plus blanche prouvaient son agacement._

_« Son amour pour elle »_

_ Il résistait de la prendre de force loin de ces crétins qui la dévoraient des yeux, lui touchaient quelques fois les cheveux. Il fut une bref fois content lorsqu'elle lui poussait la main et pourtant lui lançant un regard charmeur qu'il pensait n'être destiner qu'à lui seul. Il baissa les yeux, puis les relevaient…il rencontra Klaus au loin avec Caroline, il leur fit un bref signe puis alla jusqu'au comptoir. Arrivé là-bas, il commanda comme à son habitude une bière. Dès qu'il l'eu devant lui, il la prit se contempla encore et encore la gardienne de ses rêves se pavaner avec des gens pas de leur âge ou presque mais douteux. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à traîner avec le grand-frère d'Elena, Jérémy et ce crétin de Kol. Il s'avait bien que Bonnie n'était pas libre, qu'elle n'était qu'à lui et pourtant il lui faisait des yeux doux. Il allait se venger. Damon allait se venger, c'était sa ferme intention en buvant goulument sa bière fraîche. Il se retourna commanda une autre, lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau elle était près de lui, allant visiblement près des toilette. Il voulait la laisser partir mais l'odeur de son champoing et de son parfum le rendait fou. Il devait l'en empêcher….et le fit. Il se leva la stoppa dans son élans._

_De son côté Bonnie s'était levée joyeuse, sa vessie lui faisait mal…elle était contente de ne plus pensée à Damon ou à quoi que se soit d'autre le reliant à lui. Hier elle avait trop pleurée trop de fois remis en question. Elle avait décidée de profiter de la vie et de faire regretter ce que Damon lui avait fait. Bonnie était sur la bonne voie mais en relevant la tête, le voir devant elle si dur sentant l'alcool la fit penser tout le contraire. Elle commençait à regretter à perdre toute sa confiance mais jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce cette phrase stupidité_

_-« Comment vas-tu ? » Elle le regardait de haut, il ne voyait aucune expression sur son visage « Réponds-moi »_

_-« Laisses-moi passés »_

_-« Pas avant que tu m'ai répondu »_

_-« Mal ! Tu me donne envie de vomir »_

_-« Quand je te vois avec ces cons, j'ai l'impression que c'est tout le contraire»_

_-« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse » prononça le plus froidement possible_

_-« Tu sais très bien pourquoi »Il voulu la toucher_

_-« Ne me touches pas » elle fit un pas en arrière. Damon se mordit les lèvres de frustration et d'agacement_

_-« Ok, mais il faut qu'on parle »_

_-« On n'a plus rien à se dire » « Tu es partit comme un lâche. Agis comme un salop en demandant à Caroline de me dire que j'avais un choix à faire » « Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi » « Tu me dégoûte »_

_-« Ne dis pas ça » « Nous deux c'est fort… » Elle le coupa_

_-« Il n'y avait que du sexe, on s'aime bien » « Il n'y a rien de plus » Damon se collant à elle le plus possible_

_-« Ne joues pas à ça Bonnie »_

_-« A quoi ? »_

_-« A l'indifférente, ne parait pas si détacher pas après tout que l'on a vécut »_

_-« Que je sache c'est toi qui a résumé le sort de notre relation à un choix sordide » « Comment as-tu pu me demander une chose pareil »_

_-« Je suis désolé »_

_-« Ne le sois pas ! En plus ta greluche d'Elena affiche sur twitter le faite que vous êtes remis ensemble » « Je ne comprends pas ton petit jeu »_

_-« Laisses moi t'expliquer »_

_-« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, on est sensé se détester » « Et je dois dire que ce n'est pas si compliqué »_

_-« Arrêtes ça » cracha-t-il alors que leur nez se touchaient presque « on peut continuer comme avant, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre »_

_-« C'est déjà fait » « La vie continue, tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait faire notre vie ensemble ? » « Réveilles-toi, on est incompatible de part nos familles, nos envies, nos caractères »_

_-« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux » « Nous deux c'est fort » il lui caressa le bras en toute discression « c'est inoubliable, on s'entend sur pas mal de chose »_

_-« C'est minime par rapport à tous qui nous sépare »_

_-« Tu crois » il lui fit un bisou esquimau. Bonnie recula mais Damon lui attrapa le bras_

_-« Ne refait plus jamais ça » cria-t-elle_

_-« Qu'est-ce qui te prends »excéder par son comportement. _

_-« je te déteste » tout le monde les avaient remarquer_

_-« Tu veux réellement la jouer comme ça »_

_-« Oui ! »_

_- « Alors jouons »_

_-« Tu vas perdre »_

_-« Je ne pense pas, tu vas ramper Bonnie » Il rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille « Tu es à moi »susurra-t-il « Détestons-nous pour mieux nous désirer s'apprécier et s'aimer » Bonnie frissonna_

_Jeremy se leva et se mit entre eux_

_-« Il y a un problème Bonnie ? » le questionna-t-il_

_-« Non aucun » bredouilla-t- elle confuse puis partit, laissant les deux hommes se fusiller du regard. Jeremy se rapprocha de lui puis sourit_

_-« Alors comment ça va Damon »_

_-« Bien »_

_-« Cette fille c'est quelque chose ! » «Bon caractère, une plastique de rêve » « Ses lèvres et un cul bien bombé, je suis étonner que le don juan que tu es n'as pas encore touché au fruit défendu »_

_-« ta sœur ne t'a rien dit »_

_-« Oh, elle est seulement jalouse qu'une autre fille soit plus belle qu'elle » « Je ne fais pas attention à ce que dise les gens »_

_-«Donc si je te dis de ne t'approche pas d'elle »_

_-« Je serais encore plus attiré par elle ! Je ferai des choses pas très catholique si tu vois ce que je veux dire »_

_-« Lâches l'affaire » « Tu ne l'auras pas »_

_-« Que nous soyons clair, elle m'a allumer je ne demande que ça » lui susurra-t-il « Elle ne joue pas dans ta cours Damon, amuses-toi bien avec ma petite sœur, elle ne réclame que toi » il lui tapa à l'épaule. « Ma dulcinée reviens » « Bye » Bonnie passa à ses côtés, lui se fit violence lorsqu'il vit les mains de ce pervers de Jeremy sur les hanches de Bonnie…_

_Il allait dire quelque chose mais une personne le bouscula. Klaus qui avait tout vu vint à la rescousse et Caroline pour Bonnie._

_-« ça- va ? » demanda Klaus_

_-« Non ! » puis partit bruyamment du bar sans payer_

_-« C'est bon je règle » rassura le barmen, puis klaus récupéra Caroline qui n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Bonnie. « Tu veux toujours continuer »_

_Caroline s'accrocha à lui_

_-« Depuis tout à l'heure, j'en ai très envie » Klaus se lécha les lèvres_

_-« Ton carrosse t'attends darling »Il l'emmena dans sa voiture pour aller chez les Mickaelson. Mais à l'intérieur avec seulement un regard, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux nus en sueur brulant très vite des calories. Ils sourirent se touchèrent s'embrassèrent tous les deux, sa faisait longtemps qu'ils en avaient envie. L'attente n'avait pas été vaine et très salvateur. c'était mieux que dans leur fantasmes les plus fous. Les vitres étaient maintenant embuées, la voiture bougeait et les passants sourires…_

Temps présent

-« Ne me colles pas comme ça sa me rappelle des choses » Caroline sourit et devint vite rouge pivoine

-« Alors écoutes moi »

-« C'est un truc entre lui et moi »

-« ça concerne Bonnie »

-« Tu vas me dire que tu ne me caches rien toi »Caroline se tut « Et bien on est quitte »

La sonnette retentit

Caroline l'embrassa puis couru pour rattraper Bonnie au loin

-« Hey sa va ? » Elle la retournait. Ce qu'elle vit l'attrista


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour les commentaires :)**

**Je suis contente que vous appréciez ma fic, continuez à commenter à donner votre avis c'est très instructif et motivant pour moi.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :Un couple se forme et un autre se déchire**

Sa main sur son épaule, Caroline avait l'impression de revoir la Bonnie de l'hôpital si triste et démunie : qu'aucun mot ne lui venait en tête. Elle voulait seulement chassée ses larmes sur son jolie visage caramel et la voir sourire comme durant les quatre derniers mois. Elle inspirait, puis perça les yeux marrons verts de sa meilleure amie.

-« Je suis là ! Je te promets que ça va aller »

-« Je…..je le croyais aussi » prononça-t-elle la voix fébrile tout en se détachant de Caroline « Mais le voir s'afficher devant tout le lycée avec cette pétasse d'Elena »ses mains tremblantes essuyaient son nez et ses joues « Le pire dans tout ça ! c'est qu'il ne mérite pas toutes ses larmes. Je les déteste, je suis beaucoup trop faible, je me croyais beaucoup plus forte pour tout affronter » « mais je me suis surestimée »

-« Il t'a pourtant prévenue qu'il allait jouer au même jeu que toi »

-« Je ne voulais pas le rendre jaloux, je souhaite seulement le chasser de mon cœur et de ma tête » « Mais c'est trop dure » « Dure de le voir avec une autre »

-« Tu l'aimes comme une folle, c'est un peu normal » Caroline sourit

-« ça se n'est pas de l'amour ! Je refuse que ça le soit »

-« Tu me l'as dit que tu l'aimais »

-« J'ai changé d'avis »

-« Ce n'est pas possible »

-« Il le faudra bien, il est passé à autre chose » « Je vais le détester de toute mes forces »

-« Ne fais pas ça ! Bonnie, tu es en… »

-« Ne prononce pas ce mot »r

-« Mais tu l'es » « Et tu dois te ménager » chuchota-t-elle

-« Je le sais mais laisses-moi le temps de réellement accepter que même si tout est fini entre lui et moi, il y a une partie de celui en moi»

-« Bonnie… »

-« Les cours ont commencés » « J'ai histoire, salut » Elle laissa Caroline seul dans la cour déserte. Arrivée dans le hall, ses jambes fléchirent. Elle fit tomber son sac, ses genou au sol Bonnie avait l'impression que toutes ses forces s'évaporaient.

Peut-être que sa mère avait raison, elle aurait dû prendre quelque jour avant de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Et pourtant, elle se retrouvait là sans force pour se lever. Ses dernières larmes coulèrent, dévastant son visage qu'elle avait soigneusement maquillées ce matin même. Avec quelque difficulté, elle attrapa son sac puis s'agrippa au mur pour aller aux toilettes les plus proches. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que quelqu'un l'observait de sa chaise.

Damon avait complètement décroché du cours. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas en classe, ne lui permettait pas de se concentrer mais de la voir si chancelante, le faisait être hors de son propre corps. La voix oratrice son professeur d'histoire lui paraissait lointain comme le corps de sa dulcinée était loin de lui. Il jouait avec son stylo, les yeux rivés sur la vitre de la porte, les pieds martelant le sol de manière fréquente montrait son agacement de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Bonnie.

Il voulait partir rentrer dans les toilettes pour être auprès d'elle mais il ne pouvait pas. Non parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter le cours mais parce qu'il voulait que Bonnie vienne à lui. Il avait sa fierté, il a déjà rampé demander pardon pour son comportement maintenant c'était son tour. Que se soit lui ou elle qui fera le premier pas, ils seront ensemble c'était évident pour lui. Bonnie était à lui et lui à elle alors pourquoi c'était si difficile. « Pourquoi, elle ne revient pas ? »chuchota-t-il. Klaus l'entendit, il lui claqua les doigts devant les yeux.

-« Elle viendra surement demain » « Alors concentres-toi » prononça-t-il les lèvres fermer tout en souriant au professeur qui s'avançait vers eux

-« Mon cours ne vous intéresse pas messieurs ? »

-« Oui, il est très ennuyeux » « Il me donne mal à la tête »articula Damon avec beaucoup d'insolence et d'aplomb

-« Personne ne vous retiens monsieur Salvatore » il ouvra la porte en grand, c'est là que Damon vit deux filles rires et s'esclaffés puis partirent en courant

-« Je crois que je vais aller me faire soigné cette foutu migraine »

-« Il vaudrait mieux » lui conseilla le professeur. Ce dernier regarda Damon se lever puis partir vers les toilettes « La migraine ! Si vous voulez vous envoyer en l'air pendant un de mes cours s'il vous plait trouvez une autre excuse » Tous le monde ria sauf Klaus et Elena. Damon l'entendit et souriait tout en rentrant dans les toilettes des femmes. Trois filles étaient présentes, en train de se moquer de celle qui se faisait soit disant vomir. Il était perplexe alors que le cours suivait son cour« Reprenons, où monsieur Salvatore nous a interrompu, c'était à quel chapitre monsieur Mickael son ? »

-« Heuhhhhhhhh, il fouilla fouillant dans ses feuilles « 8 »

-« Bien, concentrez-vous au lieu de rêvasser »Klaus souriait, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur la porte des toilettes de filles puis se concentra, ne se doutant pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Le plus populaire des lycéens ouvra une par une chaque cabine sous les yeux ébahie de ses camarades névrosées. Elles chuchotaient rigolaient se qui agaçait encore plus Damon qui ne trouvait pas Bonnie. Il leur jeta un regard noir, leur priant par des gestes de se taire et de partir. Mais, elles ne firent rien. Elles étaient tellement curieuse qu'elle s'avançaient lorsque Damon la trouva enfin.

-« Ce n'est pas Bennett » s'écria l'une d'elle pendant que Damon s'accroupit à côté de Bonnie la tête dans la cuvette. Elle était épuisée

-« Tu sais, il y a d'autre moyen pour ne pas grossir » « se faire vomir ne sert à rien » disait l'autre cruche

-« CAISSEZ-VOUS » cracha Damon furax.

-« Je me demande bien pourquoi tu es là Damon » demanda la troisième fille qui était bien évidemment une servante d'Elena « Miss no life et toi vous n'êtes pas censé vous détester » « Elena ne va pas apprécier ça surtout que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble »

-« Allez jouer vos mères maquerelle ailleurs !pauvres filles » Elles ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce

-« Dégagée sinon je dirais Elena que je l'ai tromper avec vous trois »

-« Elle ne te croira pas »

-« SORTEZ ! » elles sursautèrent au cri de Damon. Ni une ni deux, elles étaient partis. Il se concentra de nouveau sur elle « Bonnie…. » Il la toucha mais elle le poussa. Il tomba lourdement en arrière alors que Bonnie releva la tête, remis ses cheveux en arrière pour se lever. Elle l'enjamba pour accéder aux robinets, se nettoya un petit peu « Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive… » « Je m'inquiète »

Elle ne le répondit pas, bien trop préoccuper à enlever le goût écœurant dans sa bouche. Damon n'aimait pas ce silence entre eux. En fait, il n'aimait pas ce qu'est devenue leur relation. En trois jours tout à changer et tout était selon lui de sa faute, il aurait du prendre du recule au lieu de déblatérer tous ses horreurs. Et le faite qu'il la mette au défis rendait leur conversation stérile. Bonnie était aussi buté que lui, ça va être sportif….

Il se leva pour l'aider, mais c'était sans compté sur l'interruption d'une lycéenne

-« Dehors ! » exigea Damon

-« Non restes » s'interposa Bonnie « j'allais partir »

-« Non toi tu restes ! » « Et toi miss binoclarde va voir aux toilettes des mecs pour te rincer l'œil sa te fera du bien » la pauvre fille était devenue toute rouge en sortant des toilettes

-« Pour qui te prends-tu ? pour m'interdire de partir »

-« Pour l'homme qui t'avais foutue en cloque »les yeux de Bonnie devinrent soudainement plus sombre mais en même temps plus étincelante

-« Je t'interdit de me parler de ça »

-« Il le faut parce qu'apparemment c'est ça qui nous éloigne l'un de l'autre »

-« Tu m'as demander de faire un choix »

-« Tu n'as pas eu à le faire » « Ce ne sont que des mots, tu sais que je fais et dit des choses stupides ! c'est dans ma nature »

-« Le mal et fait » « Tu m'as traiter comme une de tes vulgaires conquêtes ! Je mérite mieux je crois » « Je mérite mieux que toi Damon » accentuant sur la dernière phrase voulant forcer le passage. Damon la repoussa sans contrôler sa force. Bonnie tomba sur les fesses, elle grimaça. Damon regrette son geste

-« Dé….. »

-« Tu n'as pas marre d'être désolé ! » « Je m'en fou que tu sois désolé »elle se releva « Tu n'as plus à l'être occupe toi d'Elena » « Au dernière nouvelle tu es son petit-ami »

-« Je peux tout t'expliquer si tu me laisses pour une fois en placer une Bonnie » il s'avança pour la coincé contre un lavabo, il voulait toucher sa joue mais elle tourna la tête« Que tu me crois ou non, quand j'ai appris pour le bébé… » « Je me suis senti bizarre »

-« Bizarre » répéta-t-elle avec ironie

-« Chamboulé est plus approprié» elle rigola

-« Arrêtes de me mentir » « Tu n'es senti soulagé »elle le regarda

-« Peut-être un peu » « Mais ça ne fait pas de moi un mauvais bougre » « On est beaucoup trop jeune pour être parent, notre relation est cachée pour notre famille » « Il n'aurait compliqué les choses alors qu'elles sont loin d'être facile à gérer » Bonnie ne pouvait rien dire, il avait raison « Certes, j'aurais pu m'exprimer autrement mais la conclusion est la même on est trop jeune » « Essayons de faire accepter notre couple à notre entourage avant de penser à fonder une famille » elle encaissa en souriant

-« Tu oublis qu'on est plus un couple et une donné manque dans l'équation » « Elena »

-« Ne te préoccupa d'elle….. »

-« Tu es si prévisible »

-« Elle me veut tu es contente » « Tous ce que tu vois entre elle et moi c'est le résultat d'un chantage »

-« Non arrête ça suffit » Elle le poussa, elle ne pouvait pas écouter plus.

-« Il est hors de question ! écoutes moi, arrêtes de fuir » il voulait lui prendre la main mais elle le lui refusa.

-« Non toi écoutes moi ! Restes loin de moi » Elle ramassa son sac puis rentra dans la classe.

Damon la suivit impuissant dans la classe

-« Vous en avez mit du temps dans l'infirmerie monsieur Salvatore »

-« ça dû être chaud le tombeur » cria un des camarades. Bonnie compris l'allusion, elle s'enfonçait plus dans son siège.

-« Taisez-vous jeune homme » « Et vous mademoiselle Bennett, quel est votre excuse ? »

-« La même chose que lui, le sport » tout le monde la hua

-« Dis nous la vérité ! Bennett » « Elle a passé son temps à se faire vomir » cracha Elena pour se rendre intéressante

Bonnie se retourna pour la regarder

-« Parle pour toi péta****, je n'ai pas besoin de faire autant d'effort que toi pour plaire»

-« Mademoiselle maîtriser votre langage »

-« qui voudrais d'une perdante comme toi ! la seule chose qui te rapproche de nous tous ici, c'est le fric de ton père » « Ne la ramène pas »

-« Il en a au moins pour plus d'une vie, mais je ne me défini pas par ça » « J'ai l'esprit moins étriqué et creux que toi Gilbert » « Elle joue a saute mouton sur tous les hommes qui ont une grosse poche d'argent »

-« Moi au moins je suis désirable » Bonnie sourit

-« ça se trouve qu'elle avait raison, elle s'est fait prendre dans les toilettes »

-« Damon tu ne serais pas l'heureux élus » plaisant Kol. Klaus secoua la tête

-« Reprenons le cours »

-« Non, je veux clarifié une chose Damon est à moi » disait Elena en se levant « Pas vrai chéri ? » ce dernier ce força à sourire

-« Bien sure Lena, elle n'est pas à l'hauteur de mon appétit insatiable »

-« Vas te faire foutre Damon »

-« Du calme miss frustrée »il fallait qu'il joue le jeu espérant que Bonnie le comprenne mais visiblement pas. Elle se leva et allait à sa rencontre mais Elena l'en empêcha

-« Où vas-tu ? » Bonnie repris le contrôle de son bras

-« Régler ses comptes à ton cher et tendre »

-« Elle n'a pas peur la petite intello » rajouta Damon

-« Quel homme laisse sa copine prendre sa défense » « On se demande qui porte la culotte »

-« Elle a du répondant la petite » chuchota Klaus qui fit sourire Damon

-« Demande lui, qui lui fait prendre du plaisir » ça lui avait échappé, il regretta. Le regard de Bonnie devient vitreux livide. Son cœur lui faisait mal, sa tête tournait. Elle n'entendait plus ce qu'il se disait autour d'elle.

Elena souriait à cette réflexion « Je peux vous le dire qu'il prend son pied et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire » tout le monde ria. Il n'y a que deux personnes c'est-à-dire Klaus et Damon vit Bonnie s'écrouler inconsciente au sol en disant

« Damon, je te déteste » il l'avait entendu, il était le premier à être tout prêt d'elle. Il n'attendit pas que le professeur de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il le fit avant. Klaus le suivi

-« Mickaelson, vous franchissez cette porte comme monsieur Salvatore et Mademoiselle Bennett l'ont fait vous serez aussi collé »

-« Alors faites-le » Il prit leur affaire puis partis rejoindre son pote.

(…)

La fin des cours était enfin arrivée mais pas pour certains, Caroline faisait partit de petit groupe de personne

La jolie et pétillante grande blonde rentra dans la salle et y découvrit Bonnie en compagnie de Klaus et de Damon. Son sourire s'illumina lorsque Klaus lui sourit par contre il fut chasser en voyant le visage blafard de Bonnie. Elle surprit Damon fixait son amie, la détaillait sur toutes les coutures. Elle se demandait ce qui était arrivé durant son absence. Elle détestait ce genre de semaine lorsqu'ils étaient réparties en demi-groupe, elle voyait à peine Bonnie.

Même si ce n'était pas un plaisir d'être colée, elle était heureuse de l'être avec sa meilleure amie et son petit amie. D'un pas rapide pour rejoindre Bonnie, elle passa par la table de Klaus pour lui voler un bref mais tendre baiser. Lorsqu'elle voulu le laisser, il enroula ses bras à sa taille pour l'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

-« Tu restes là ! » « Ta chaleur ton parfum, ton goût me manque » chuchota-t-il. Caroline frissonna à son touché et rigola à ses mots la tête en arrière pour happer les fines lèvres de Klaus

-« N'oublis pas les amis d'abord » prononça-t-elle entre chaque bisou. Klaus la laissa à regret rejoindre Bonnie non sans lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses. « Wow» s'écria Caroline. Elle se retourna « Tu me le payeras »

-« J'attends avec impatience ton châtiment » Caroline rougit en s'asseyant aux côtés de la fragile métisse. A cet instant toutes son attention fut sa meilleure amie

-« Hey sa va toi ? » elle remit la frange de Bonnie correctement d'une petite voix rassurante

-« Bien comparée à toute à l'heure » elle lui adressa un petit sourire « Ne t'inquiète pas l'infirmière du bahut à confirmer que c'était normal pour le premier trimestre » disant-elle en posant sa tête sur une main

-« Je veux bien te croire Bon-bon mais ton état me fait réellement peur

-« ça ira mieux dans les quatre mois à venir »

-« Alors tu es certaine de vouloir le garder ? »

-« Ne me pose pas cette question » « Je sais que je suis jeune que je foutrai ma vie en l'air » « Mon père me l'a assez répété mais respecte ma décision que je n'ai pas murement réfléchit » « J'ai perdu Damon, il est hors de question de le perdre aussi »

-« Qui te dit que tu l'as perdu ?» «Regarde comme il te dévore des yeux, ce mec est accro à toi »

-« Non » elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil « C'est un regard de mépris, il me déteste de lui avoir mentit »

-« Mais, tu ne l'as pas fait »

-« J'ai omis c'est pareille pour l'éloigner de moi »

-« Il baisse les bras alors ? même après sa belle déclaration »

-« La n'est pas la question ! Care, je ne veux plus de lui…qu'il reste avec miss Gilbert la pétasse de service »

-« Donc tu ne sais pas si ça la refroidit »

-« Je m'en contre fou ! la seule chose qui me panique est que l'infirmière informe le principal »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Mon père sera que c'est Damon » « Et je ne peux imaginer sa réaction »

-« Ma pauvre » elle l'enlaça tout en regardant Damon et Klaus parler

-« Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

-« Franchement » il passa sa main sur son visage comme s'il voulait avoir ses idées claires « La seule chose que je veux c'est elle » « Qu'elle soit enceinte ou non » « Elle me rend dingue malgré son sale caractère »

-« Tu continueras donc à te battre ? »

-« Tu en doutais» Klaus sourit

-« Tu es bien dans la merde »

-« Parles pour toi » « Blondie t'a retourner le cerveau »

-« Bonnie a fait bien pire avec toi » « Elle t'a rendu complètement dépendant mais t'a pas changé »

-« C'est une bonne chose »

-« Ouai, elle n'est surtout pas Elena »

-« Merde ! » il jeta son stylo

-« Quoi ? » croyant qu'il avait vu Elena les espionner à l'infirmerie

-« Elle doit péter un câble » « on avait prévue d'aller au grill »

-« Tu as une bonne raison » « L'heure de colle »

-« Bonnie est présente »

-« ça arrange rien »

-« Profite, il n'y a personne qui t'empêche de lui parler »

-« C'est une invitation pour laisser ma place à Blondie »

-« exacte » « J'ai du temps à rattraper » souriait-il

-« Sacré Klaus »Il disait en se levant. Damon souffla et passa sa main dans sa chevelure tout en se dirigeant vers les filles. « Blondie Klaus a besoin un peu de distraction » Caroline leva lentement les yeux

-« Il peut attendre »

-« Le problème est que j'ai besoin d'être seule avec elle » à ses mots Bonnie agrippa la main de Caroline

-« On n'en a pas envie »

-« Je n'ai pas demander votre avis ! Dégages Blondie ! » Bonnie soupira

-« Si c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui part. De toute manière personne ne s'apercevra de mon absence » elle se leva, se retrouva debout devant Damon. Il ne bougeait pas « S'il te plait »

-« Non »

-« Rappelles-toi ses paroles, aucun stress »

-« Tu te stress toute seule ma petite » « Je viens gentiment et tu montes sur tes grands airs »

-« Tu es un petit con »

-« Mais tu l'aimes beaucoup ce petit con »

-« Continues » Elle n'était qu'à trois millimètres loin de lui « Continues comme ça, et je t'haïrai de toute mes forces pour tout le mal que tu me fais subir » elle lui donna quelque coup de point qu'il le fit reculer « Merci » Elle partit. Damon la suivit souriant, ils seront enfin seul

-« Nous aussi on est seul » Klaus était derrière elle. Il l'embrassa dans le cou « J'ai une feuille et un crayon » « que dirais tu de poser pour moi, on apprendrais à ce connaître »

-« Moi, j'ai une autre idée »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Je préfère tes mains sur moi » « Mais ne t'imagine pas des choses, on peut parler l'un à l'autre blotit l'un contre l'autre »

-« Ah, je comprends » Il s'assit sur une chaise et prit les mains de Caroline dans les siens et la fit le chevaucher « Comme ceci »

-« Il manque une petite chose » elle le fit enlacer sa taille « là c'est parfait » Elle se pencha, l'embrassa doucement. Le baiser s'éternisa

-« Je croyais que nous devons discuter »

-« Tes mains parlent pour toi » Elle l'embrassa, mais Klaus la stoppas

-« Wow » « On aura tout le temps de faire ça ce soir » Il lui caressa les cheveux « Parlons »

-« Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer »

-« C'est toi qui voulais être comme ça »

-« ça te déplait ? »

-« Bien sure que non, mais tu n'es pas comme toute les autres Care » « Je veux être le dernier homme de ta vie » « Alors mettons-y les formes »

-« c'est une déclaration » trouvant sa rapide

-« Peut-être oui peut-être non » « Je veux seulement te connaître toi pas seulement ton sublime corps » « Tu mérites à être connues »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Laisses-moi te le montrer » lui susurra-t-il en la levant puis récupéra une feuille et un crayon « Assis-toi et tu verras ce que tu projettes sur la gente masculine »

-« Ok mais à une condition » elle s'assit sur une des tables « Que tu me le donnes après »

-« Bien » Il la fixa en souriant puis commença à dessiner.

-« Dis-moi comment est venue le goût du dessin ? »

-« Arrête de bouger »

-« Ok mais réponds moi »

-« Ce sont les belles choses qui m'inspirent »

-« Ce n'est pas une réponse »

-« Laisses-moi finir » « Et pourrais-tu déplacer ta mèches vers ta gauche »

-« Comme ça » elle le fit

-« Non » il se leva, effleura sa peau laiteuse « Là c'est beaucoup mieux » ils se fixèrent. Klaus se rassit et sourit

-« J'aime les belles choses tout comme j'aime les reproduirais » « Tout est venue à partir de là puis je n'ai plus quitter une feuille blanche de ma vie »

-« J'espère en être une »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Une feuille blanche et une belle chose pour que tu ne me quittes pas» « Tu m'as jeter un sort Klaus » Klaus cassa sa mine « Je te trouble ? »

-« Pas qu'un… » quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la classe. Tous deux regardaient l'intrus qui n'était nul autre que la secrétaire du proviseur

-« Vous n'aurais pas vu Mademoiselle Bonnie Bennett et Monsieur Damon Salvatore ? »

-« Non, mais pourquoi les cherchez-vous ? » demanda Klaus mais la secrétaire partit sans leur répondre

-« Où sont-ils ? »se questionna Caroline « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, pas toi ? »

-« Tu n'es pas la seule » il laissa tomber son crayon comme Bonnie laissa son sac tomber quand Damon la plaqua contre le mur des toilettes des hommes

-« Laisses-moi tranquilles ! » Elle le poussait et partit des toilettes, se trouvait maintenant dans les couloirs

-« Jamais » il la retourna

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en tire d'être aussi énervant cupide et butté ? »

-« Toi » Bonnie rigola

-« Je ne serais surtout pas à toi »

-« Alors à personne d'autre d'autant plus que…. »Il posa sa main sur le ventre encore plat de Bonnie « Qu'il y a lui » « ça te rend encore plus spécial » Elle retira sa main

-« Pourquoi tu continues à te mentir » « Dis la vérité, je te dégoûte » Il la plaqua contre lui pour toute réponse puis happa ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage. Il la fit tourner avec lui pour s'adosser à un mur

-« Tu crois que… » elle le gifla fortement en pleurant

-« Peut-être que non, mais toi tu me dégoûte »

-« Alors arrêtes de frémir à mon toucher à répondre à mes baisers »

-« Arrêtes ! »

-« Non toi arrêtes de me repousser » « J'en est plus que marre de tout ça » « Je te veux Bonnie » « Que ça me prennes 10 années même voir trente ans pour que tu m'appartiennes jusqu'à la fin de tes jours j'attendrais » « Tu es à moi, j'ai été le premier » « Et je le resterai ! Tu entends »

-« Je ne suis pas ta chose » elle sentit son cœur devenir plus lourd quand il chassa ses larmes de ses joues

-« Alors ne m'obliges pas à te le faire ressentir » « ça toujours été toi et moi » « Non Kol ou Jer et toi » « Je t'interdis de les revoir, de les laisser t'embrasser »

-« Tu recommences » Il se rapproche d'elle pour l'attraper par la nuque pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille

-« Un seul mot de toi et j'arrêterai » elle ferma les yeux

-« Tant que toi, tu seras assimiler à Elena » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je ne roucoulerai pas de mon côté »

-« Je n'ai pas envie de continuer ce jeu »

-« Je croyais que j'allais ramper » Il serra les dents « C'est toi qui rampe, alors que je te répète que je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie »

-« Il est trop tard ! Je serai présent, il te rappellera toujours ce qu'on a été et ce qu'on sera toute notre vie » « Je te hanterai Bonnie, je serai toujours prêt de toi que tu le veuilles ou non »

-« Tu veux pourrir ma vie ? » « Tu t'y prends très bien »

-« Bonnie Bon sang ! »

-« Non ! Laisses-moi une fois pour toute ! » « Je ne serai jamais à toi » « Rentre toi bien sa dans ta tête »

-« Calme toi »

-« Alors éloignes-toi de moi, c'est toi qui me rends comme ça ! » Elle partit mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la secrétaire « J'allais retourner….. »

-« Pas la peine, prenez votre sac et accompagné moi dans le bureau du proviseur ! Vous aussi Salvatore »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Vos parents vous attendent » ils se regardaient tous les deux. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient affronter la tempête…


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici une nouvel partie,j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Mais avant de vous laissez lire, j'aimerai vous remercie pour les views et commentaires! Continuer à laisser un commentaire pour exprimez votre ressenti et ou vos désirs pour les prochaines parties.**

**Bisou et Bonne lecture**

* * *

**partie 6:Révélation et prise de conscience**

-« Vos parents vous attendent » ils se regardaient tous les deux. Ils allaient affronter la tempête, mais étaient-ils prêt? Dans le regard de l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient déceler de la peur du désespoir et pourtant ils cherchent l'un dans l'autre du soutien du réconfort. C'était comme si les mots qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre prononcer n'avaient pas eux lieu. Le faite qu'ils soient tous les deux dans cette situation inextricable leur permettaient de redevenir un « eux » qu'ils formaient si bien. Oui, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre plus que jamais sauf que Bonnie avait la ferme intention de ne pas profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour retomber dans les bras de Damon. C'était déjà compliqué, ils attendent tous les deux un bébé mais être ensemble n'étaient pas du tout gérable. Son père allait juste s'accommoder d'avoir un petits-enfants commun avec Guiseppe Salvatore.

Bonnie baissa la tête à la suite de son raisonnement qui lui semblait plausible et tout à fait respectable. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir de se protéger. Damon ne pouvait pas la détester pour ne pas avancer à la même cadence que lui. Ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde et ce pour longtemps. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse machine arrière. Un « eux » n'existerait jamais plus, trop de dommage collatéraux ont été commis. Sans même que la secrétaire lui demande d'avancer, elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du proviseur. Damon trottina pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, tenta d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siennes mais la main de Bonnie glissèrent. Sans même un regard, juste un détachement le plus total que faisait preuve Bonnie glaçait Damon sur place. Il déglutit, voyant Bonnie devant la porte hésitante avant de toquer trois fois sur une porte fermée. Malgré sa sensation physique d'éloignement, il jurait ressentir deux cœurs dans sa poitrine. Ils battaient fort et à l'unisson. Une preuve de plus qui lui donnait de l'assurance. Une preuve de plus qu'il devait se battre pour deux. Bonnie n'allait pas le faire, il en avait la certitude. Elle lui serait reconnaissante dans le futur. Même s'il allait utiliser des moyens peu scrupuleux pour l'avoir encore auprès de lui. Autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il sourit lorsque la porte de leur purgatoire s'ouvrit devant Bonnie. Ils réagissaient comme si ils allaient être châtié pour leur pécher alors que se n'est pas un pêché de juste….

**Deux heures auparavant**

Dans un immense bureau, un homme assez petit et costaud au crâne dégarni regardait insistance une femme. Les mains à plats, offrant libre accès à sa poitrine généreuse, la jeune femme troublait le pauvre directeur. Ce dernier en avait des sueurs chaudes perlant son front, la langue presque pendante. Heureusement qu'il ne bavait pas. L'infirmière vêtue d'une robe courte blanche soupira d'agacement.

-« Vous m'écoutez ? » haussait-elle le ton avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise devant elle

-« Je vous écoutes mademoiselle »

-« Ah oui et bien de quoi je parlais à l'instant ? »

-« Du cas de deux de nos étudiant » elle plissa les yeux

-« Les noms Bennett et Salvatore vous disent quelque chose ? »

-« Oui, ces deux jeunes étudiants font partis de l'élite » « Très bon élèves et très riche, pourquoi ? »

-« Ils attendent un bébé » le proviseur n'affichait plus son air intéressé. Il était plus sombre, limite au bord de la crise de nerf. L'infirmière le vit devenir de plus en plus rouge, elle se leva desserra sa cravate.

-« Ne vous mettez pas dans cette état pour ça ! » « De nos jours, beaucoup de lycée acceptent de garder des jeunes filles enceintes »

-« ce n'est pas notre politique ! Quel message je véhiculerai ? Allez tombée toutes enceintes, nous accueillerons vos bébés les bras ouvert ! » « Ici, c'est un établissement respectable » « Mademoiselle Bennett sera expulser sans délai » il prit son téléphone « Madame, veuillez appeler les parents respectif de mademoiselle Bennett et monsieur Salvatore » « Dites leur devenir pour parler de la situation de leur enfants »

-« Très bien monsieur, pour Monsieur Guiseppe Salvatore, de quel de ses fils est concerner »

-« Damon Salvatore » il raccrocha

-« Vous faites une grave erreur, à ce que je sache c'est ses jeunes gens qui font la bonne réputation à cette établissement »

-« Restez à votre place très chère, je me passerai bien de vos commentaires ! Ici c'est mon établissement, il est hors de question que son image ternisse » « Et veuillez garder ça pour vous, aucun mot ne dois s'échapper de ce bureau » « Ai-je bien été clair » elle se leva

-« Je regrette d'être allez-vous voir »

-« Vous pouvez rentrer chez-vous Candice ! »

-« Ma journée n'est pas terminée » protesta la jeune infirmière

-« Si je vous le dis » il leva les yeux de sa feuille « Fermez la porte derrière vous » il baissa les yeux, commença à noter des choses sur une page. Il attendit qu'elle sorte de son bureau, pour relâcher la pression. Il lâcha son stylo et jeta un verre contre le mur « Merde » il sortit de son bureau pour aller voir sa secrétaire « Vous avez réussit à les joindre ? »

-« Je ne les ai pas encore contacté ! »

-« Il faut tout faire ici » « Donnez-moi leur numéro, je vais le faire moins même » il lui tendit sa main

La secrétaire s'exécuta rapidement, prit les fiches des élèves

-« Tenez »

-« Dès qu'ils arriveront faites les rentrer dans mon bureau et quand je vous le dirai vous chercherez Damon et Bonnie »

-« Bien monsieur, autre chose »

-« Veuillez plus me déranger pour quelque urgence que ce soit » son expression changea, elle commença à baragouiner dans sa barbe. Son supérieur l'entendit, il se retourna vers elle « Vous avez dit quelque chose ? »

-« Non, monsieur » elle se força de sourire. Il reprit sa marche sans même se retourner, il rétorqua « Vous faites du bon travail, continuez ainsi ! » disait-il en brandissant les fiches. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre c'était soit ironique ou un compliment. La secrétaire ne s'attarda pas dessus, elle se remit très vite au travail mais la voix qui s'échappait du bureau de l'aida pas….

Alors que Stefan faisait des mamours à Rebecca dans sa chambre, le téléphone sonna. La jolie blonde au corps potelé grogna à ce son. Elle serra un peu plus le corps de son bien aimé contre elle, elle savait qu'il allait lui échapper. Pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, accentuant ses caresses, elle pensait qu'il oublierait se foutu téléphone. Elle sourit en ne l'entendit plus sonner tout en enroulant ses jambes à sa taille. Stefan bascula sur le dos, elle était maintenant sur lui. Elle commença à enlever son haut, il l'arrêta, releva un peu le buste.

-« Je croyais que l'on était d'accord » elle ne l'écouta pas, et enleva comme même

-« J'ai mon mot à dire » elle le poussa contre le matelas « J'ai envie de toi et toi si je prends à contre que popaul est au garde à vous ! tu en as très envie » « Je sais que tu m'aimes et pour moi que l'on fasse maintenant où à la fin de l'année ça sera pareil » « On est dingue de l'autre »

-« Tu n'auras pas de cadre romantique »

-« Rien ne t'empêche de le faire pour le bal » « Moi ce que je veux maintenant c'est toi » « Je n'ai pas besoin de bougie, de musique romantique ni d'un hôtel » « Ici me suffit complètement » Il lui caressa le visage, sourit puis la fit se coucher sur lui pour la faire rouler sur le côté. Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa. Tout n'était que douceur, Rebecca se laissait parcourir par Stefan, se faire dévêtir comme on ouvrait un cadeau avec beaucoup de précaution. Il l'embrassait partout, il arrivait presque sa féminité. Elle soupira d'aise, gémissait s'agrippait quelque fois au drap. C'était comme dans ses rêves pensa-t-elle les paupières fermés, la bouche entre ouverte, les lèvres légèrement pincés lorsqu'il la titillait au bas du ventre. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud en attendant qu'il prenne possession avec sa langue de sa féminité. Mais rien arrivait, Stefan ne faisait rien. Le téléphone se mettait à sonner.

-« Stefan » Elle releva la tête « Pourquoi tu t'ais arrêté ? »

-« Je dois répondre » Il se leva puis partit

-« Ne me laisse pas comme ça ! »

-« Je reviens » cria-t-il. Rebecca cria de frustration. Elle était en émois, elle le voulait lui rien que lui. Et lui préférait répondre à un foutu téléphone. Rebecca était énervée, elle se rhabillait. Le rejoignit pas au salon, elle partit sans lui adresser un mot. Son départ n'était pas passé inaperçu pour Stefan. Ce dernier grimaça oubliant même ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un en ligne.

-« Allo, il y a quelqu'un ? » s'égosilla le proviseur alors que Stefan reprenait ses esprits. Lui aussi était frustré. Il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer, elle avait réussit à lui persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de jour, ni d'heure ni d'endroit précis pour aimer la personne qui détiens son cœur de la plus belle des façon. Il éclaircit sa voix puis commença

-« Je suis là ! Qui êtes vous ? »

-« Monsieur Shepard, le proviseur du lycée ! vous devriez être Stefan ? »il fronça les yeux

-« Oui » « Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous nous appelez ? »

-« Sans vouloir vous offensez, pourrais-je parler à votre père » Stefan s'avança et vit son père très concentrer à travailler

-« Il n'ait pas disponible, mais vous pouvez lui laisser un message »

-« Dites lui que c'est par rapport au comportement de Damon » « J'en suis sure, qu'il aura du temps à m'accorder »

-« Ok, veuillez patienté » disait-il peu l'occase, il se demandait comment il pouvait savoir qu'une telle raison pouvait arrêter Guiseppe de travailler. Avec un pas très assuré, il alla rentrer dans le bureau de son père « Père, le proviseur du lycée est en ligne »

-« Dis lui, que je le rappellerai plus tard » répliqua-t-il sans relever la tête de son livre de compte

-« Il s'agit de Damon » son père releva la tête instinctivement. Il y vit un profond agacements. Il su directement la suite des évènements, Damon serait sévèrement punis par des coups puissant et violent suivi de cris. Une guerre froide allait encore s'abattre au sein du manoir. Il en avait marre de tous ses disputes, il savait que Damon n'essayait pas d'arranger les choses, il faisait que bon lui semblait mais ne pouvait pas croire qu'il appréciait d'avoir des bleus et un corps endoloris pendant des jours entiers…Alors pourquoi ?

Tellement plonger dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas son père sortir de la pièce. Il ne l'entendit seulement dire

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

-« Rien de bien de grave, je veux seulement parler avec vous de son comportement au sein du lycée »

-« Vous pouvez me le dire au téléphone »

-« Vous n'êtes pas le seul parent concerné, veuillez venir à mon bureau disons dans deux heures »

-« Il n'en est pas question ! Dites le moi maintenant »

-« Je vous le répète, il ne s'agit pas seulement de votre fils » « Il a dès chose qui doivent être dites au sein de mon bureau » « Alors à toute à l'heure » il raccrocha sans même attendre une réponse positif de Guiseppe. Ce dernier était intrigué mais déjà lasse d'entendre parler des bêtises faites par Damon. Il était bien loin de la réaction du père de Bonnie.

A quelque minutes d'intervalles, Rudy Bennett était sagement entrain de bouclé un contrat dans son vaste bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa baie vitrée surplombant les rues les plus attractif de la ville. Sa tranquillité fut interrompu par le bruit de l'interphone

-« Qu'y a-t-il Nina ? »

-« Le proviseur de mademoiselle Bonnie est en ligne » « Voulez-vous que je transfert l'appel ? »

-« Heuh » il signa quelque document « C'est inutile, dites lui que je le rappellerai »

-« Monsieur, il semblerait qu'il voudrait parler du comportement et de l'état de votre fille… » disait-elle avec énormément de pincette

-« Bien » prononça d'un ton sec « Donnez le moi » il se frotta le visage

-« Très bien » elle le fit quelque manipulation puis raccrocha

-« Monsieur Bennett »

-« Que me voulez-vous ? »

-« M'entretenir avec vous au sujet de votre fille »

-« Cela ne peut pas attendre un autre jour ? »

-« Non, il serait préférable d'en parler le plus rapidement possible avant que ça s'aggrave »

-« Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, j'ai des nombreux rendez-vous en fin de journée » « J'ai quelques minutes à vous accorder maintenant, alors parlons en ! »

-« Mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de votre fille » « D'autre parent sont convier »

-« Dites moi ce qu'il se passe maintenant »

-« Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus par téléphone »

-« Ecoutez moi bien petit impertinent, il n'y a rien que je ne sache sur ma fille » « Il n'y a pas de grand mystère qui ne peut pas être dites par téléphone » « Si vous ne choisissez pas de me lire dire maintenant, j'appel le rectorat et vous destituer de votre poste » « Je pense que vous mettre à un poste de subalterne comme surveillant d'établissement scolaire vous irait à merveille »

-« Il s'agit de la grossesse de votre fille »

-« Comment le savez-vous ? »

-« Je vous dirai tout ça dans deux heures » Il raccrocha sur le nez de Rudy. Remonter à bloque, il sortit furax de son bureau

-« Nina, annuler tous mes rendez-vous et ceux de demain »

-« Bien monsieur, quoi d'autre ? »

-« Rien, si appelez ma femme qu'elle me rejoigne au lycée de Bonnie » « Et ranger mon bureau, il y a des document important ensuite prenez votre journée » « à mercredi Nina »

-« A dans deux jours monsieur Bennett » elle lui sourit en le regardant partir.

**Deux heure plus tard,**

Lorsque Rudy entra dans le bureau du proviseur, Guiseppe était présent

-« Qu'est qu'il fou là ? »

-« Calmez-vous monsieur et asseyez-vous ? »

-« Non, je ne vois pas en quoi l'état de ma fille un rapport avec son dégénéré de fils »

-« Je pense que c'est plutôt clair »

-« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

-« Toi-ferme là ! Et vous, je ne répèterais pas mille fois : ma fille ne s'enticherait pas d'un SALVATORE »disait Rudy en pointant du doigt Guiseppe

-« N'oublie pas que les SILVER ont toujours eu un faible pour nous »souriait-il

-« Que veux tu dire par là »

-« Rien de plus que ça veux dire » « Désolé que ta fille à les même penchant que ton ex-femme et ta sœur »

-« Ne me parles pas d'elles » « Pas après ce que tu as oser faire à ma sœur » « Je peux te pardonner que tu es encore des sentiments pour ma femme que tu puisses utiliser votre amitié pour la séduire mais pas ce que tu as fais à Clarissa »

-« Oui la délicieuse Clarissa » Rudy se rua sur Guiseppe et le poussa jusqu'au mur pour lui donner un coup droit dans son ventre

-« Tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu as fait »

-« Je voulais juste me venger, tu le sais très bien »

-« Abby n'était pas avec toi à l'époque ! Elle ne t'a jamais trompé avec moi » « Tu étais parti, il n'y avait aucun mal qu'on se rapproche et se trouve des points commun »

-« Je n'étais parti que six mois » « Tu savais que j'étais dingue d'elle »

-« Tu étais dingue de pas mal de fille à cette époque » « Tout comme ton fils » « Abby te le diras, nous t'avons pas trompé et tu n'avais aucun droit de t'amuser avec Clarissa, de la mettre enceinte. De l'obliger de la faire avorter de lui promettre qu'entre elle et toi c'était pour la vie et la laisser tomber quelque heure après l'ivg. » « Elle a été détruit après. J'ai du recollé les morceaux. Tu sais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle n'est plus capable d'avoir un enfant»

-« Je….. » il voyait la tristesse dans les yeux de son ex meilleurs ami

-« Pas la peine d'être triste ou d'être désolé » « Elle a une chance sur 1 000 000 000 d'être enceinte un jour » « Le seigneur était avec elle »

-« Tu veux dire que… »

-« Le mois dernier elle a accoucher d'une jolie petite fille » « Heureusement que je me suis éloigner de toi pour qu'elle est la belle vie qu'elle a maintenant » Guiseppe ne sut pas quoi dire « Tu sais pour qu'elle raison Abby te parle encore c'est qu'elle ne connait pas la véritable raison de notre conflit » « Elle pense toujours que je n'avait pas confiance en notre couple » « Il y a une part de vrai, je n'aime pas qu'elle soit ton amie mais je te hais pour ma sœur »

-« Elle a réussit à me pardonner »

-« Elle est beaucoup trop bonne » « C'est un de ses plus grand défaut »

-«Messieurs calmer vous on n'est là pour parler de vos enfants »

-« Je vous le répète ma fille n'a rien avoir avec son dégénéré de fils »

-« Ne crois pas si bien dire » « Les femmes SILVER ont des penchants pour les Salvatore et ta fille n'a pas échapper à la règle »

-« Bonnie sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit de s'approcher de ton fils »

-« Et bien ….» la porte s'ouvrit, Abby franchit la porte interrompant Guiseppe

-« Désolée » Elle le regarda ses deux ex, puis alla vers Rudy « Où est Bonnie ? »

-« Rassures-moi d'abord que ta fille n'est pas comme toi »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« Bonnie et Damon » Elle baissa les yeux « Pourquoi, tu me l'as caché »

-« Je l'ai promis à Bonnie » « Elle savait quel serait ta réaction »

-« Elle n'aurait jamais du s'enticher de Damon »

-« Les sentiments ne se commande pas »

-« Dis plutôt qu'il a embobiné »

-« Mon fils n'est pas le seul responsable » « Ils sont deux responsables de leur relation »

-« Ma fille est innocente »

-« Tu parles, je pense qu'elle sait user de ses charmes »

-« Retire de ce que tu as dis »

-« Essaye pour voir » Rudy allait le frapper encore mais Abby s'interposa

-« Vous vous croyez où » « Rudy assis-toi ! Maintenant » « Et toi Guiseppe soit un peu plus mature » Elle prit le bras de Rudy et le fit s'asseoir. Elle attendit que Guiseppe fasse de même « Bon, pourquoi nous sommes là ? »

-« Madame Bennett, votre mari ne vous la pas dit ?»

-« Non et appeler moi SILVER »

-« Madame SILVER, vous n'êtes pas censé savoir que votre fille Bonnie est enceinte »

-« Oui »

-« Qu'est-ce que Damon à fou dans cette histoire »

-« Il est bien avec Bonnie Bennett »

-« Non, c'est juste une passade »

-« Il a confirmé lui-même » mentit le proviseur. Abby regarda son mari puis essaya de lui prendre la main mais il bougea son bras puis se leva

-« Je n'ai rien à faire ici » « Les affaires m'attendent »

-« Rudy » « C'est de Bonnie dont on parle »

-« Lorsqu'elle agit comme ça, c'est ta fille » « Discutes en avec ton très cher ami » Il allait sortir mais s'arrêta en voyant Bonnie les yeux embués. Il résista à la prendre dans ses bras, la déception était trop grande. Il la bouscula sortant définitivement du bureau. Au loin, il aperçu Damon. Son regard dégageait du méprit alors que celui de Damon ne reflétait que l'amour qu'il portait à Bonnie.

Oui, il aimait Bonnie et ce n'était pas un pêché d'être tombé amoureux de l'un l'autre. Il en était certain de ses sentiments envers elle. Plus elle le repoussait plus il voulait rien qu' elle. La peur de la perdre était plus atroce que les coups donnés par son père. Elle était à peu prêt de la même intensité lorsqu'il su qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère. Quoi qu'ils disent dans ce bureau il ferait tout que Bonnie reste sienne. C'était déjà bien que monsieur Bennett n'était plus là, mais son père y était encore. Il prit une grande inspiration puis marcha vers le bureau sans faire attention à Rudy mais à Bonnie. Il voulait lui apporter du réconfort mais elle l'ignora rentra dans le bureau du proviseur après avoir sécher ses larmes

-« Je suis là »

-« Où est monsieur Salvatore ? »

-« Là monsieur le proviseur » il était derrière, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Bonnie essayait de rester forte, de ne plus ressentir se frisson dans son dos lorsqu'il la fixait. C'était fou l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Bonnie ferma les yeux, elle sentit la main de sa mère sur son poignet, elle retourna le sourire de sa mère

-« Bien fermer la porte » Damon s'exécuta, lorsqu'il revint il croisa le regard de Bonnie et ne pu pas s'empêcher de sourire. Instinctivement elle roula les yeux, il riait intérieurement. Rien était foutu, là ce n'était plus une croyance mais une certitude : elle lui a confirmer

(…)

-« Le corps enseignant sait que vos enfants sont les meilleurs de leur promotion mais »

-« Allez droit au but » ordonna Guiseppe

-« Damon n'est pas réellement concerné c'est plutôt votre fille »Abby comprit où il voulait en venir

-« Il est hors de question que ma fille quitte cette établissement »

-« Notre structure ne peut pas accueillir une femme enceinte »

-« Mon mari » « Enfin le père de ma fille finance la plus part des sortis et activité de ce lycée » « On vous laissera pas la virée comme une vulgaire paria »

-« Calmez vous madame »

-« Non vous écoutez-moi » Elle se leva « Ma fille finira sa scolarité ici, c'est elle et Damon qui classe votre établissement parmi les meilleurs » « Ne touchez pas à nos enfants » « Est-ce clair ? »

-« Bien »

-« On est sur la même longueur d'onde » Elle sourit « Bonnie, on y va » Elle suivit sa mère mais Damon l'arrêta

-« Damon, laisses la tranquilles » Damon ignora son père

-« J'aimerai qu'on finisse….. »

-« Je n'ai plus rien à te dire »

-« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas plus fort que toi et moi » il vit un éclair dans les yeux de Bonnie. Il avait touché et il en était fier mais Bonnie emboita le pas de sa mère. Il regardait Bonnie partir en silence. Il baissa la tête souriant bêtement et fut réveiller par la voix de son père

-« Tel mère tel fille » Damon ne regardait pas son père, il s'en valait pas la peine. Au lieu de l'affronter, il sortit pour aller jusqu'au parking « Attends »il se leva pour le rejoindre après avoir salué proviseur

-« Quoi ? Tu as eu ce que tu veux, non »

-« Si tu es bien mon fils, je ne crois pas que vas m'écouter » Damon ne sourit pas

-« Laisses-moi rire »

-« Il y a l'avenir d'un bébé en jeu, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ni un sarcasme » Damon ne comprenait plus rien «il est hors de question que tu répètes mes erreurs » « Rendez-vous à la maison »

Pendant ce temps chez les Bennett,

Cela faisait un bon moment que Rudy était rentrer, qu'il restait prostré dans le noir total dans le salon devant la télé éteinte. Même en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il ne bougea pas. Il entendit seulement Abby dire à Bonnie de laisser du temps au temps. Son père allait bien si faire et surtout elle insista sur le fait que son père l'aimait avant de monter à l'étage prendre quelque vêtement de rechange, elle ne comptait dormir là ce soir. Etant maintenant seul dans le couloir qui emmenait au salon, Bonnie laissa couler les larmes encore et encore. C'était ce qu'elle allait le moins supporter de ne plus parler à son père. Une vive lumière parvins à elle aussi le son de la télé. Elle su à cet instant qu'il était là… d'un pas lent, elle alla à sa rencontre. Elle s'assis dos à la télé mais en face de son père.

-« Papa… » chuchota-t-elle

« Laisse-moi seul Bonnie »disait-il simplement

-« Mais papa »elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Il enleva, Bonnie se mordit les lèvres puis renifla

-« Tu ne pas savoir comment je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu papa ! »

-« S'il te plait » disait-il avec son portable entre ses mains. Il se tâtait à appeler le père de Damon.

-«Ok » une larme coula encore « Mais saches que je suis tellement désolée de n'être pas la fille que tu espérais que je sois , mais ne me blâme pas d'avoir seulement aimé» elle partit au courant. Elle ne vit pas son père relever la tête. Pour la première fois, il vit qu'il avait mal agit

-« Tu ne m'as pas déçue loin de là » il sentit quelque chose vibré c'était son téléphone. Il fut surprit que Guiseppe l'ai devancé « Allo »

-« il faut qu'on parle de nos enfants »

-« Je sais » «Dis moi à quel endroit et à quel heure ? »

-« Maintenant, à l'endroit habituel »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : un accord mûrement réfléchit**

-_« Maintenant, à l'endroit habituel » _se sont les derniers mots qu'entendit Rudy avant que Guiseppe raccroche. Un air mélancolique s'empara de lui lorsqu'il se leva puis éteignit à distance la télévision. Il s'apprêtait à partir sans regarder derrière lui mais la culpabilité se finit ressentir. Il savait que son mauvais caractère le perdrait un jour. Et quelque part, c'était déjà fait, il avait perdu Abby et peut-être sa fille alors qu'elles sont toutes sa vie. La chair de sa chair s'éloignait de lui, il ne pouvait rien n'y faire à part changer. Mais c'était difficile à son âge, le pardon ce n'était pas son fort néanmoins il ferait tout pour qu'elle ait ce qu'elle mérite. C'est en ayant cette idée dans la tête, qu'il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, il toqua à la porte de Bonnie. Cette dernière ne répondit pas, la tristesse l'avait épuiser. Rudy ouvra la porte en douceur, un sourire naquit sur ses fines lèvres en la voyant endormis encore le visage humide. D'un pas lent et souple, il se rapprocha s'accroupit au pied du lit. Il n'osa pas la toucher de peur de la réveiller, il donna juste un chaste bisou sur ses cheveux.

-« Je ferais tout pour que tu es ce que tu mérites » chuchota-t-il en se relevant puis sortie de la chambre. Il bouscula Abby faute d'inattention de sa part. La promiscuité avec son ex-femme le perturba, il se racla la gorge « Désolé »le regard maintenant baissé, il vit son sac « Tu commences à déménager ? »

-« Non » elle sourit, une mèche de cheveux tomba sur ses yeux fut vite replacer par Rudy « Merci »

-« De rien » il la regarda avec amour « Je vais faire un tour, ça ne te dérange pas de… »

-« Bien sure que non, Bonnie doit avoir toute notre attention »

-« Bien heuh» « A tout à l'heure » il alla descendre or une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Il se tourna vers Abby

-« Je compte sur toi, pour que tu respectes ta promesse » il ne comprit pas « Tu as dit que tu ferais tout pour ce qu'elle a ce qu'elle mérite » « J'espère que tu l'honoras »

-« Tu sais très bien que je ne recule devant rien quant-il s'agit de vous deux » Abby baissa la tête et rit

-« Je sais tout ça » « Malgré tes tromperies et ton absence tu es un excellent père, mais je veux que tu comprennes que peut-être ce qu'il fera son bonheur résume en un seul nom : Damon » « Es-tu prêt à faire table du passé pour que Bonnie soit avec la personne qu'elle mérite » Rudy ne parlait pas, Abby avait raison il n'avait pas prit Damon en compte. Elle s'avança vers lui, l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres puis descendit. Quelques minutes après elle entendit la porte claquer.

Ce même bruit vint aux oreilles d'Elena. Cette dernière broyait du noir du haut des marches de son perron. Elle ne remarqua son grand frère Jeremy sortir tellement elle était dans ses pensées.

-« Qu'est-ce que t'a petite sœur ? Salvatore te donne du fil à retordre ? » elle soupira en entendant sa phrase puis le regarda

-« Ne me parles pas de ça »

-« Ok, mais j'ai une info pour toi et je sens que ça ne vas pas te plaire ? »

-« ça ne pas être pire de ce que j'ai apprit aujourd'hui, mais dit toujours » elle mit ses doigts sur sa tempes

-« Bennett ne te fera plus de l'ombre, je l'ai dans mes filets »

-« N'importe quoi et puis je t'ai dit que cette fille ne vaut que dalle » « Tu vaux mieux bien mieux ! tout le monde vaut mieux qu'elle »

-« Je crois que c'est à moi d'en décider et puis prendre du bon temps à ne fait du mal à personne » il lui sourit

-« Tu ne vas pas réussir »

-« Elle est venue à moi…. » « Allez petite sœur souhaite moi bonne chance » il lui pinça le nez « je crois que ce soir ça va être chaud »

**Quelque heures auparavant**

_-« J'ai chaud » Elena l'entendit prononcer cette phrase en allant vers l'infirmerie. La porte était entre ouverte. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder et ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa. Damon était assis sur le rebord du lit en train de caresser les cheveux de Bonnie. En voyant cette scène Elena mit sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de crier, ça lui brisa le cœur la rendait folle de rage. Elle était sous le point d'exploser mais elle gardait son calme. Pour rien au monde elle devait manquer ce qui se jouait devant elle. Elena se concentrait mais le cœur n'y était pas, les mots les gestes de Damon son regard étaient insupportable. Normalement tout ça devrait lui être adressé, son regard s'assombrit. Ses yeux rougit par le chagrin et la colère fixant le couple le plus hideux qu'elle ait vu._

_-« Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir aujourd'hui » Bonnie le regardait puis fixait le plafond « Tu sais que j'ai raison, ce que tu as vécut ses trois derniers jours étaient difficiles »_

_-« A qui la faute » répliqua-t-elle tac-o-tac sans même le regarder_

_-« Je ne suis pas responsable de l'accident »_

_-« Alors c'est de la mienne ? » elle regarda enfin_

_-« Faute à pas de chance » elle rigola « Je ne suis pas responsable de la fausse couche » l'infirmière avait aussi entendu toute la conversation. Elle se racla la gorge puis s'approchait d'eux interrompant leur échange silencieux lourd de sens et surtout de reproche._

_-« Désolée de me mêler de ce qu'il ne me regarde pas, mais Bonnie »_

_-« Quoi ! »_

_-« Es-tu sure de n'être plus enceinte ? »_

_-« Bien sure que oui »Damon l'interrompit « Elle était à l'hôpital vendredi dernier»_

_-« Il y a une erreur, Bonnie est encore enceinte :vomissement épuisement perte d'appétit. tout coïncide » cette dernière soupira puis se mordit les lèvres. Damon la surprit alors qu'Elena s'agrippa à la porte pour ne pas tomber_

_-« Tu le savais » « Pourquoi, tu ne l'as pas dit tout à l'heure »_

_-« Tu ne m'as pas laisser le choix ! »_

_-« On a toujours le choix ! »_

_-« Mais bien sure, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu répondre lorsque tu m'as dit « _On est beaucoup trop jeune pour être _parent » heuh, j'allais l'oublier celle là !« Essayons de faire accepter notre couple à notre entourage avant de penser à fonder une famille » Tu voulais que je te le dise comment ? »_

_-« De toute manière tu avais déjà prise ta décision avant ça » « Ne déforme pas les choses »_

_-« Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin Damon » « Tu ne comprends rien à rien » « Tu as nié qu'il pouvait être de toi, et donné un ultimatum soit lui soit toi » « Et maintenant tu veux que je te dise que je ne l'ai pas perdue ? »_

_-« C'est le mien»_

_-« C'est quand sa t'arrange » elle lui tourna le dos, Damon lui prit le menton pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau, il se pencha un peu plus vers elle. Leur nez se touchèrent, ils respiraient le même air. Il avait engloutit les yeux marron vert de Bonnie dans les siens. Cette scène fit perdre la respiration d'Elena. Elle suffoqua, elle marcha un peu. Elle s'accroupit pour reprendre son souffle. La jolie mais cruelle adolescente, se fit violence en regardant encore dans l'infirmerie._

_-« J'étais énervé, ce que j'ai dit n'avait aucune valeur » « Ok, je t'ai blessée et il n'y aura jamais assez de pardon pour t'en convaincre » « Mais une chose est sure, cet enfant c'est le mien, et je n'aurais pas du l'apprendre de cette manière » « Je ferai avec, on se débrouillera tout les deux » « Tu n'es pas seule même si je t'ai fait penser tout le contraire »_

_-« Qui t'a dit que tu étais dans mon équation ? »_

_-« Je le serai toujours Bonnie ! Tu es à moi » Bonnie retira sa main sur son menton_

_-« Va te faire enfermer Damon, je ne suis à personne » Damon sourit mais fut vite chasser lorsqu'il vit Bonnie grimaça_

-« Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? »lui demanda Damon mais elle ne pu répondre, l'infirmière répliqua

_-« Damon arrêtes de l'énerver! » « Les évanouissements sont dues aux stresses alors vas-y doucement »_

_-« Ok » « Madame doit alors arrêter faire sa tête de mule si elle ne veux pas que je l'énerve»_

_-« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois » « On n'est plus ensemble » grogna-t-elle_

_-« On verra ça plus tard » « Il faut que tu te calmes » Il voulu lui caresser l'épaule, Bonnie s'éloigna. Damon roula les yeux « Il y a d'autre chose qu'il faut que je sache ? »L'infirmière ne savait pas quoi dire. La réaction de Damon était surprenante, comment un gamin de son âge pouvait réagir de cette manière._

_-« Savez-vous dans quoi vous engagez ? » Damon sourit_

_-« Vous voyez cette fille, je l'a veux » « Elle m'a ensorcelé, si elle veux ce bébé, enfin notre bébé alors on l'aura » _

_-« Il raconte n'importe quoi ? Il aime tous ce qui bouge »_

_-« Ne l'écoutez pas, ça doit être les hormones » l'infirmières sourit des mimiques et du ton prit par Damon. Elle vit aussi Bonnie sourire de ses âneries« Personne ne me dicte ma conduite, et même elle, la casse pied » « Que le monde entier soit contre notre choix de vie, je me fou » « Elle est ma vie alors je me battrai pour qu'elle le reste » à ses mots Bonnie et Elena laissaient couler une larme. La jeune Gilbert, s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle vit Klaus devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres_

_-« On espionne maintenant ? » « Tu n'as rien à te mettre sous la dent que tu t'abaisses à faire ce que tu donnes à tes sbires de faire » « Tu es réellement descendu dans mon estime » Elena sourit puis le poussa avec ses deux mains_

_-« Casses-toi ! » ragea-t-elle_

_-« Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage »_

_-« Tu es seulement frustrer que je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec toi »_

_-« Tu n'es pas mon style » « Tu es trop comment dire pour ne pas effleuré la sensibilité de madame » il chercha « Ah oui, tu es sans saveur, fade, le cerveau aussi étriquer qu'un vulgaire pigeon » « Tu me dégoutes, voila pourquoi, j'ai refuser de coucher avec toi »_

_-« Moi aussi je te déteste » « Et tu sais pour quelle raison »_

_-« Mon frère n'a pas besoin d'un déchet comme toi » « Elijah a besoin d'une fille qui a de la classe »_

_-« J'ai l'argent chose qu'il n'a pas »_

_-« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui » « Et sache une chose, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne cri pas sur la terre entière qu'on est pas friqué»_

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_-« Rien, tu n'es qu'une profiteuse » « Je ne te donnerais aucune information pour qu'une idée malsaine germe dans ta petite tête Lena »_

_-« Va pourrie en enfer, si je veux Damon ou Elijah je les aurais » le bouscula pour passer_

_-« Oh dernière petite chose » elle s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu, mais ne t'avises pas de rependre une rumeur » Elena sourit puis parti en se dandinant mais en faite, elle était triste._

**Présent**

Oui, elle était désespérément triste. Damon était éprit d'une autre qu'elle et le seul qui s'était réellement intéressé à elle ne lui convenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule, il fallait qu'elle y remédie. Elle regarda son frère

-« Admettons que tu réussisses à lui mettre le grappin dessus » « Promets-moi une chose, ne la laisse pas tomber » « Enfin du moins le temps que Damon tombé encore sur mon charme »

-« Tu rêves petite sœur , je veux juste m'amuser» « Et je te l'ai toujours dit, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour avoir un mec » « Tu es belle et intelligente, des mecs comme Damon ou Elijah il y en a des millions » « On n'a pas besoin de Salvatore ni de Mickael son dans nos vies » « Ils te l'a pourrissent déjà » Pourquoi les veux tu ? »

-« Ils me font sentir importante »

-« Tu les déjà ! Tu montres les tendances vestimentaires, on t'admire » « Ils n'ont rien à t'apporter » « Prends une personne qui te rendra heureuse » « Et vu ce que je vois, ce n'est pas le cas » « regarde ta belle petite frimousse » « Tu ne ressemble plus à rien »

-« Je veux Damon »

-« Alors bats-toi comme tu l'as toujours fait s'il vaut réellement le coup» Elena sourit

-« j'ai compris » Elle se leva embrassa son frère sur la joue. A peine qu'elle est rentrer chez elle, elle appela Charlotte une de ses suivantes « J'ai un scoop mais avant il faut que tu m'aides si tu veux tout savoir »

-« Je t'écoutes »

-« C'est un jeu d'enfant, je veux faire une fête avant le prochain match histoire de remotiver les troupes et je compte bien profiter afin de donner une petite récompense à mon bel âtre »

-« Trop cool et tu lui prépares quoi ? »

« Non t'attendras comme tout le monde, trouve moi une salle et un bon DJ et surtout pas celui qu'avait prit Miss Forbes, j'en veux un autre » « Appelles-moi quand tu auras terminé » elle raccrocha puis envoya un texto :

_« Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur pour tout à l'heure » « On se voit demain et prépares-toi à vivre une excellente après-midi » « J'ai un programme rien que pour toi bisou. » Elle sourit encore_

-« Ce n'est ni le morveux ni Bonnie qui m'empêchera d'être avec Damon » « Je profiterai bien de la menace de papa » « Il est obliger de faire semblant que tout roule entre lui et moi » « Et je réserve à cette garce une bonne humiliation »

-« De qui tu parles? » demanda son père qui passait par là

-« Bonnie Bennett, elle est enceinte de Damon »

-« Ah oui ? C'est intéressant »

-« Je ne te mentirai jamais papa »

-« Garde le pour toi, on garde ça à notre avantage s'il ne respecte pas le marché »

-« Je t'adore » elle lui sauta dessus

-« Je ne veux que ton bonheur » il l'embrassa sur ses cheveux « D'ici là ne fait rien » elle croisa les doigts derrière son dos

-« Oui papa »

-« Bien » il but son verre de café puis partit

-« Il faut toujours un plan de secours » chuchota-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Elena se retourna, elle entendit une voiture partir, s'était surement Jeremy. Elle espérait qu'il réussit même s'il ne comptait pas réellement sur ça pour avoir ce qu'il lui était dû. Cependant rien ne se passerait comme prévu pour Jérémy, la voiture de Klaus stationna devant la maison de Bonnie. A l'intérieur il n'était pas seul, Caroline y était enfin physiquement. Durant le chemin du lycée à la maison de Bonnie, elle n'avait pas prononcer aucun mot. La jolie blonde était bien trop préoccuper à penser à Bonnie et à Damon. Elle se demandait sans cesse ce que leur voulait le proviseur. Pour elle, il était impossible t'attendre demain pour savoir ce qu'il se passait alors elle écourta sa sortie avec son sublime petit ami pour l'emmener jusqu'ici.

* * *

-« Tu es certaine de vouloir me quitter pour jouer à la fouine ?» Caroline quitta la fenêtre pour regarder Klaus

-« Rien ne t'oblige à ne pas venir » Klaus sourit, il caressa les cheveux de Caroline, mit sa main sur sa nuque pour l'approcher de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa doucement pour lui faire oublier un peu les problèmes de leur pote et sa fonctionnait. Elle était ailleurs, lorsqu'il décolla ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser sur son front

-« Non, je crois que je vais éviter » « Je ne veux pas assister à une crise de larme, à ses cris et injure sur mon pote » Caroline le poussa « Hey »

-« On n'est pas ce que tu crois » « là tu as décris miss Gilbert » « On a plus de classe que ça »

-« J'aimerai voir ça alors »disait-il d'une voix séductrice . Caroline vit qu'il il voulait l'embrasser alors elle lui donna sa joue « Pourquoi tu es si méchante avec moi »

-« Tu m'as comparer à cette garce d'Elena »

-« Les filles vous êtes toutes pareilles quand vous parlez de mecs » « Je n'ai fait que généraliser les choses » « A aucun moment je n'ai prononcer son nom »

-« ça revient au même » disait-elle sur d'elle

-« Ok » « Pense que tu veux, mais donnes-moi un autre baiser avant de partir »

-« C'est dans mes cordes » Elle sourit, allait donner un baiser alors que la voiture de Jérémy stationna

-« Qu'est-ce que tu attends » susurra Klaus dans un souffle

-« Pas maintenant » elle sortit de la voiture pour empêcher Jérémy de sonner à la porte. Elle se retrouvait maintenant entre la porte d'entrée et Jeremy. Pendant ce temps Klaus soupira, il coupa le contacte puis descendit à son tour. Et c'est la qu'il vit Jérémy Gilbert, le mec qu'il n'arrivait pas à encadrer.

-« Que se passe-t-il love ? » demanda Klaus

-« Dis à ton pote de partir »

-« On est pas pote » disaient-ils en même temps. Caroline roula les yeux.

-« Et bien fait le comme même » « Bonnie n'a pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui »

-« Qui es-tu pour savoir ce qui est bon pour elle » « Sa maman ? » critiqua Jeremy

-« Non mais sa meilleure amie, et je sais ce qui est bon pour elle » Jeremy s'avança vers elle. Ils étaient maintenant à la même hauteur. Klaus les regardait, souriait quant-il vit Caroline défier du regard Jeremy « Et toi, tu es loin d'être à la hauteur pour la contenter et la rendre heureuse »

-« Laisses-moi essayer, j'en suis sur qu'elle en redemandera encore » lui racha-t-il au visage. Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais Caroline lui donna une gifle

-« Tu essayes de te rapprocher d'elle et je prendrais un malin plaisir de te castrer » Jérémy rugit son poing tremblait de rage, il n'eut pas le temps de l'abattre sur Caroline que Klaus le tira par derrière.

-« Tu ferais mieux d'écouter Jer » « Love est une vrai tigresse, et j'aime ça »

-« Klaus ! »

-« Oui Love ? »

-« Expédie le, loin d'ici sinon je l'étripe »

-« Bon » Klaus sourit, il le poussa contre la voiture de ce dernier puis l'ouvrir la portier. Le força à s'asseoir. « Il ne reste plus qu'à ouvrir le contacte et partir »

-« Je n'ai pas encore eu le dernier mot » « Bennett, je l'aurai quand je veux dans mon pieux »

-« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis » « Il y a des choses étonnantes qui circulent sur ta jeune sœur et pas mal son vrai » « Certaines personnes seront déçu de savoir comment elle est devenue ce qu'elle est ! » « Et toi Jérémy tous ce que tu touches meurent, que c'est bête » « Ne serais-tu pas une mente religieuse ? » « Où sinon tu serais un tel mauvais coup qu'elle se suicide juste après »

-« Que veux-tu ? »

-« Lâches l'affaire avec Bennett »

-« Non »

-« Alors on est dans une impasse et lorsque je suis dans une impasse, je fais des choses que je n'aime pas faire » « Lancer des rumeurs, détruire une réputation avec des choses vrai » « Et tu veux que je le fasse pour ta famille ?»disait-il d'un ton menaçant

-« Tu n'es rien Mickaelson »

-« C'est ce qu'on dit ! » « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Klaus lui tapa l'épaule puis rigola « Penses-y » « Demain je veux avoir une réponse »

-« Va-te-faire foutre ! » Il démarra rapidement. Laissant Klaus derrière lui. Caroline alla à sa rencontre puis le fit face. Klaus en profita pour l'enlacer avoir le baiser qu'il n'a pas eu.

-« J'aime quant tu parles comme ça ! ça te donne l'air sauvage »

-« Tu veux que je te parles toujours comme ça ? »demanda-t- elle puis l'embrassa

-« Tant que c'est pour me séduire, je suis preneur »

-« Je l'enregistre » « Mais d'abord ré embrasses moi »

-« Madame demande madame la » elle sourit et accueillit sa langue avec passion. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Klaus du reculé contre sa voiture pour mieux contrôler ses assauts. Le désir monta, Caroline le sentit et sourit. Elle voulu autant que lui continuer ce qu'ils se passaient mais se résout de rompre leur baiser.

-« Bonnie »

-« Je t'accompagne, de toute manière je n'ai rien à faire »

-« Et Damon ? »elle releva les sourcils

-« Il a besoin de prendre du recule »

-« Ok » elle le smacka avant de l'entrainer pour aller toquer à la porte de la maison de Bonnie. Quelque seconde plus tard, la mère de Bonnie apparu

-« Madame Bennett, on aimerai voir Bonnie »

* * *

-« Comment vas Bonnie » demanda Guiseppe qui voyait Rudy venir vers lui. Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Il profita pour contempler l'endroit qu'il a déserté depuis le lycée : un terrain de foot. Les lumières s'allumaient, il pouvait voir le grand terrain vert et les tribunes. Soudain, les cris des supporters lui bourdonnaient aux oreilles « Les souvenirs remontent à la surface » « J'en suis sure que ça te manque autant que moi » « Les cris, le ballon » il le lui lança « Le jeu, les copains »

-« On n'est pas là pour se souvenir du passé » « Je suis là pour Bonnie » « Et toi pour Damon »

-« Je sais »il attrapa le ballon « Mais rien ne nous empêche de faire quelque petite passe » Guiseppe sourit en voyant la tronche de Rudy

-« Sans façon » Guiseppe lui lança la balle alors qu'il commençait à partir « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! » cria t-il en se retournant pour ramasser la balle puis lui lança

-« Je fais des efforts, fais en autant »

-« Dis moi plutôt ce que tu voulais me dire »

-« Toi aussi tu as quelque chose à dire » « Au son de ta voix, j'ai su que tu avais l'intention de m'appeler »

-« Seulement l'intention »

-« Mais commence le premier » il redonna la balle

-« Bonnie aime Damon et enceinte de lui »

-« Et c'est pareille pour Damon » ils se faisaient des passes « Et je crois que j'ai un plan »

-« Lequel » «Mais non je sais, il faut que Bonnie avorte » « Mais il en ai hors de question, Bonnie ne vivra pas la même chose que sa tante »

-« Cette idée, ne m'a pas effleurer la tête »

-« L'âge du bon parfois »

-« Ou rendre les gens aigrit »

-« Non, ce sont les événements » « Et je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi ou de ma femme » « Elle est ton sujet préféré mais ce n'est pas le mien en tout ca pas avec toi » le père de Damon sourit

-« ça ne m'étonne pas de toi » « Mais revenons à Damon et Bonnie » « Ils ont été imprudent et auraient jamais du se tourner autour »

-« On est bien d'accord » il lui lança la balle

-« Mais c'est fait ! Et notre petit enfant qu'il soit prévu ou non, doit avoir un père et une mère réunit » Rudy rigola

-« Bonnie et Damon ensemble, tu veux rire »

-« On veut leur bonheur » « Et donc, on doit les laisser être ensemble »

-« Pour mieux te rapprocher de ma femme »

-« Non, même si mon comportement envers Damon indique le contraire je veux son bonheur » « Je ne veux pas qu'il me ressemble encore plus » « C'est dure de se voir en son fils et remarquer à quel point on a été idiot » « Je vais lui montrer le bon chemin » « Pour lui ça sera peut-être un cadeau mais ce n'est qu'une punition » « Il veut être avec elle très bien ! il l'aura mais avec nos conditions »

-« Tu m'intéresses » « Continues »

-« Ils vont prendre leur responsabilité, assumé cette enfant comme nous avons fait » « S'installer ensemble, prendre un appartement, payer les charges » « Des vrais adultes » « Ils se comportent déjà comme tel et bien aidons leur à l'être à agir comme tel »

-« Pas d'argent de poche dès que la grossesse arrive à six cinq mois, ils habitent ensemble » Rudy sourit

-« Ils vivront dans l'appartement de notre choix »

-« Je leur trouverais un et ils devront travailler »

-« On est sur la même longueur d'onde » il lui tendit la main

-« Mais, il y a quelque chose dont on n'en pas discuté ? » Guiseppe baissa sa main

-« Quoi ? »

-« Que se passe t-il avant les six mois arrivent ?»

-« Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ? »

-« Peut-être » « On devrait les laissez réfléchir chacun de leur côté » « Leur donner le temps de profiter de leur insouciance avant de les jeter dans leur grand bain » « Mais je veux comme même limité leur rendez-vous »

-« Je suis d'accord, j'ai un problème à régler avec Jonathan Gilbert avant que tout le monde sache pour Bonnie et Damon »

-« Bien » « On leur en parlera dans deux voir trois mois »

-« Ok »

-« Au revoir » finissait partir

-« Attends »

-« On s'est tout dit »

-« J'espère qu'on arrivera à redevenir ami » « Tout ça m'avait manquer » « Et j'en suis sur que c'est pareil pour toi »

-« C'était sympas mais ne pense pas qu'on se reparlera comme avant »

-« ça prendra le temps que ça prendra et dit toi que Abby et Bonnie seront contente »

-« On verra » il laissa tombé le ballon et partit en trottinant.

-« Au revoir mon pote » il regarda autour de lui, fit un signe à la personne qui s'occupe des lumières. Un par un les lampadaire s'éteint. Il était partit, alors que Caroline venait juste de réveiller Bonnie. Elle extirpait d'un jolie rêve non c'était un souvenir…

**Deux semaines auparavant**

_-« Tu ne pouvais trouver mieux pour passez un week-end » Bonnie sourit en voyant l'immense chalet devant elle en sortant de la voiture. Damon lui prit la main_

_-« Mon père n'est pas là, tes parents sont à l'étranger » « Je me suis dit que deux jours loin de tout, rien que toi et moi, nous ferait du bien » il lui volait un baiser puis ferma la portière_

_-« Tu as parfaitement raison » « Loin de tout, on pourra se balader comme un vrai couple »_

_-« Le pied et je pourrais t'embrasser et te toucher sans toujours regarder s'il y a quelqu'un nous connait » « Et je ne te dirai que des mots tendre »_

_-« J'aime des fois quand tu me taquine »_

_-« Je sais ça fait monter le désir »_

_-« Oui » disait-elle lèvres contre lèvres Damon s'empara de ses lèvres_

_-« On continues ça à l'intérieur ? »chuchota-t-il en lui caressa le dos puis les fesses_

_-« Non ! »_

_-« Non ? »_

_-« Non » Damon vit Bonnie sourire « Fais-moi visiter j'en suis sure qu'il y a des pièces insolites pour faire ce que tu veux faire »_

_-« Caches-toi sinon je t'attrape » Bonnie courra rapidement. Il la laissa prendre de l'avance « J'arrive Bonnie »_

**Temps présent**

-« Bonnie » Caroline la secouait

-« Damon » murmura t-elle ce qui peina Caroline

-« Non, ce n'est que moi, Caroline ta meilleure amie » Elle lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Bonnie laissa les larmes couler les paupières closes.

* * *

**Merci pour m'avoir lu et pour votre fidélité**

**J'aimerai vous posez une question: Voulez-vous que Bonnie attende d'une fille ou d'un garçon?**

**Encore merci et n'hésitez pas à me faire partager une idée pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Gros bisou**


	8. Chapter 8

**Partie 8 : On essaye d'avancer mais sans y arrivé**

_Des millièmes de secondes auparavant, Caroline était sous tension Elle n'arrivait pas à poser une seule seconde ses yeux sur la porte d'entrée des Bennett. Elle préférait regarder le porche tout en bougeant ses membres inférieur espérant que le temps passe plus vite. Klaus le vit, s'approcha, lui donna un tendre baiser sur la tempe. Caroline sourit et le traque partit petit à petit, mais revint durement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Klaus et Caroline ne cessèrent de la devant fixer, Bonnie ressemblait beaucoup à cette dernière ce qui déstabilisa le jeune homme A tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de la disparation des deux femmes en sa compagnie. Rapidement il les rejoignit, il était maintenant à la hauteur d'une Caroline aux mains moites et tremblante. C'était signe de sa nervosité qui le faisait tant craquer. A la seconde qui lui prit la main et qu'elle même ressente la chaleur de sa paume, elle su qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui si elle flanchait. Caroline tourna la tête, lui offrit son plus beau sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Il fit beaucoup mieux en réduisant les millimètres qui les séparaient. Pendant ce temps, Abby continuait à avancer. Elle sentit qu'ils ne la suivaient plus, elle s'arrêta et s'aperçut qu'ils s'étaient occupé à tout autre chose. Klaus et Caroline s'embrassaient, elle les trouvait attendrissant mais toutefois irrespectueux. Elle racla sa gorges bruyamment, ils l'entendirent et instinctivement ils ouvrirent les yeux sans se quitter des lèvres._

_-« Au lieu de vous bécotez les enfants dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes là à une heure pareille » elle frappa dans ses mains ce qui raisonnait comme un gong pour Caroline. Très vite, elle se détacha de lui l'air gênée._

_-« Je suis désolée madame Bennett »_

_-« Abby, Caroline ! » « Appelles-moi Abby » Caroline rendit son sourire maintenant décontracter grâce à l'accueil chaleureux de la mère de Bonnie_

_-« Je…..enfin on est venu voir comment allait Bonnie » « Le proviseur l'a convoquée avec Damon, et on voudrait savoir » Elle montrait Klaus et elle « comment ça s'était passé »dit-elle rapidement sans s'en rendre compte. Klaus et Abby sourirent « Quoi ? »_

_-« Rien Love » lui répondit Klaus en regardant le sol puis sa dulcinée « Alors »il s'adressa à Abby_

_-« Bien sure Caroline peut allez voir Bonnie mais pas vous » « J'aimerai vous parlez en privé » Caroline et Klaus la regardaient surprit « Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »_

_-« Non, pas du tout » « ça laissera les filles parler sans pudeur »_

_-« Ok »disait Caroline avant de faire face à Klaus. Elle l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres puis monta quatre à quatre les marches d'escalier. Arrivée dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, elle sentait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais elle était loin de la réalité maintenant assise à ses côtés car l'atmosphère était pesante. Elle ressentait la détresse de Bonnie dans les murs, s'était troublant Elle souffla pour reprendre contenance. Tout doucement, elle posa sa main sur les cheveux de Bonnie pour la réveiller en douceur._

_-« Bonnie » mais rien n'y faisait Bonnie ne se réveillait pas, alors Caroline essaya une manière plus brutale « Bonnie ! lèves-toi » elle la secoua._

_-« Damon »susurra Bonnie d'une voix presque inaudible. Caroline y aperçue de la tristesse mais surtout d'espoir ce qui la peina._

Peu à peu les larmes tombaient par dizaines sur ses pommettes pales qu'elle se précipita de chasser. Mais rien, n'y faisait, cela accentua lorsqu'elle remarqua les paupières de Bonnie bouger puis finir par s'ouvrir. Elle y découvrit les yeux magnifiquement vert terne et sans profondeur de sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient très vite ombragés par des vilaines larmes

-« Je suis désolée » chuchota-t-elle en larmes « J'ai…. », la jolie métisse sauta dans les bras de Caroline par désespoir. Caroline ne su pas continuée, elle essayait tant bien que mal d'apaiser Bonnie. Elles restèrent un moment dans cette étreinte avant que Bonnie casse ce silence bien pesant.

-« Care, je ne sais pas si je pourrais… » elle ne trouvait pas ses mots

-« Quoi ? » Bonnie s'éloigna de Caroline en se levant puis fit quelque pas, mais ne dit rien « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire » la rassura-t-elle mettant ses mains entre ses cuisses

-« Je sais » elle lui fit face « Mais si je le dis à haute voix, tout va devenir réelle et je ne le veux pas » « C'est une chose de le dire de penser mais le faire c'est complètement différent »

-« Eclaire-moi »

-« J'ai » Bonnie s'arrêta de marcher puis passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle regarda Caroline « Je ne peux vraiment pas, excuse moi » Elle s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain. Caroline soupira, elle regarda la porte close pendant une dizaine de minutes tout en écoutant l'eau coulé jusqu'au moment tout s'arrêta. Elle su quelque chose n'allait pas. Caroline se leva, sans frapper elle ouvra la porte et découvrit Bonnie a genou pleurant au sol. Caroline se baissa puis la réconforta

-« Dis-moi tout Bon-bon » « Je ne me permettais pas de te juger »

-« Je…je crois que j'ai accepté ce que mon père à toujours voulu »

-« Je ne comprends pas »

-« Etre loin des Salvatore, de Damon mais je l'aime tellement » « J'ai dit à papa que j'étais désolée de l'avoir déçue »

-« ça ne veux rien dire »

-« Tu ne comprends pas »

-« Alors expliques ! »

**_Flash-back_**

_-« S'il te plait, Bonnie laisse-moi seul »dit-il sans lui adresser un regard_

_-«Ok » une larme coula encore disait-elle la tête baissée « Mais saches que je suis tellement désolée de n'être pas la fille que tu espérais que je sois » Elle se pinça les lèvres puis releva la tête « mais ne me blâme pas d'avoir seulement aimé»_

**_Fin du flash-back_**

-« Voilà »

-« Attends dis-moi comment ton père la su pour toi et Damon »

-« Le proviseur à convoquer mes parents et le père de Damon » « A mon avis, l'infirmière a du le l'informer de ma grossesse »

-« Mince » « Et comment il a réagit ? »

-« Mal » « Il refuse de me parler »

-« Ok » « Je comprends mieux, mais j'insiste pour te dire que tu n'as strictement rien dit qui indique que tu acceptes d'être loin de Damon » « Et rien ne t'oblige de ne être avec lui »

-« Je l'ai repousser »

-« C'était sous le coup de la colère »

-« ça ne change rien, je l'ai repousser malgré toutes ses belles déclarations parce que je ne supporte pas que mon père soit fâché contre moi ne me parler plus aussi pour toute les mauvaises choses qu'il m'a dite» « J'ai perdue Damon, il faut que je mis fasse » elle chassa ses larmes avec revers de sa main « Je n'ai plus rien alors que je vais devenir mère »

-« Hey ! » elle la tapa gentiment le bras« Tu m'as moi ta mère et une belle maison » « J'ai l'impression qu'elle est de ton côté »

-« Je crois aussi » renifla-t-elle

-« Et tu veux que je te dise quelque chose »

-« Vas-y »prononça-t-elle les yeux encore brillant et le nez bouffit et rouge

-« Damon n'est pas le style à lâcher l'affaire »

-« Il est avec Elena »

-« Ce n'est qu'une question d'heure, il t'aime et vous attendez un bébé »

-« N'oublis pas que c'est un tombeur, il l'aime être aimer et admirer et surtout les belles femmes » « Elena l'est, je ne sais pas ce qu'il l'a attiré chez-moi »

-« Non arrête l'auto flagellation Bonnie ! ça ne te ressemble pas ! » « Tu es forte et belle, courageuse » « Combien de fille de notre âge aurait eu la force de continuer une grossesse dans un cadre familiale comme le tien ? » « Tes parents s'entre déchirent, c'est la guerre entre le père de Damon et le tien. Et c'est pratiquement ta grand-mère qui s'est occuper de toi » « Aucune, n'aurait pu résister à tout ça. Ok tu as de l'argent mais ça ne fait pas tout » « Et le reste c'est Damon qui te le donne parce qu'il aime ton caractère, ton sourire, ta joie de vivre, ton physique et que sais-je encore » « Il te donne l'attention que tu as toujours voulu » « Ce mec te dévore tout le temps des yeux, il t'a dans la peau et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter » « Le problème c'est toi ? »

-« Moi ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe

-« Oui toi ma belle » « Serais-tu capable de tout lâcher pour lui ? »

-« Je… »

-« Poses-toi cette question Bonniiiiie ! Ton père c'est ton père, quoi qu'il en soit et il te pardonnera tôt ou tard alors que Damon » « Damon est beau et surtout un très bon partie, il ne restera pas seul longtemps » « Fais le bon choix »

-« Ce n'est pas facile »

-« Ton bonheur est en jeu, je ne veux pas voir ton si beau visage encore plus triste Bonnie »

-« Je sais » Elle baissa la tête « Mais je ne pense pas que je dois choisir entre mon père et l'homme que j'aime »

-« J'aurais dis la même chose que toi, mais tu sais très bien que ni ton père et ni le père de Damon n'acceptera votre relation »

-« Alors tout est foutue » elle se leva « J'ai fait un choix, j'y mis tiendrais. En plus Damon n'ai plus libre malgré tout ce qui me dit » « Il est avec Elena » « Ils sont décernés roi et reine de promo chaque année et sont fait l'un pour l'autre »

-« Non, tu es faite pour lui »

-« N'oublis pas une chose qui n'ai pas près être erroné que lui et moi nous sommes nés pour nous détester »

-« Si tu le dis » « Mais dis-moi comment à réagit le père de Damon ? »

-« Je ne sais pas » elle haussa les épaules « Il est assez fermer, je n'ai aucune idée et pour te dire la vérité je n'ai pas envie de le savoir » « Sinon, je m'inquièterai encore plus pour Damon » « Et ça je ne veux pas car sa veut dire penser continuellement à lui alors que j'ai l'intention de l'oublier même si sa me brise le cœur »

-« non…non pas de larme, tu vas encore massacré une heure de maquillage » Bonnie rigola « Je préfère ça »

-« Quoi donc? »

-« Te voir rire ou sourire quand tout va mal » « C'est la Bonnie que je connais depuis que je suis toute petite » « Je ne veux pas que ça change, que cette histoire t'affaiblit jusqu'à ce que tu n'es plus toi » Bonnie sourit et l'enlaça

-« Je te promets de faire un effort » Caroline la serra encore plus

-« De toute manière, je serais là pour te le rappeler » Elles rirent aux éclats toutes les deux alors quand bas, une longue discussion battait son plein

-« Vous avez une belle maison» complimenta Klaus pour éviter le sujet ( Damon/Bonnie), Il regardait autour de lui le salon entièrement décorer avec élégance et bon goût. Le modern était très branché se disait-il envoyant les couleurs noir gris et blanc sur les murs et meuble..tableau

-« Répondez à ma question Klaus » « Je veux savoir si Damon est assez bien pour ma fille ? » s'énerva-t-elle d'impatience.

-« Ce n'est pas mes affaires, demandez le lui » « Il vous le dira, ça aura beaucoup plus d'impacte si sa sort de sa bouche »

-« Alors il aime ? » conclu-t-elle

-« Ne dites pas ce que je n'ai pas dit, demandez le lui »

-« C'est à vous que je le demande » « Il peut me mentir, j'ai été jeune vous savez » elle se mit en face de Klaus « Vous êtes s'en nul doute le seul qui sache qu'est-ce qu'il ressent par rapport à Bonnie » « Vous avez un regard extérieur, alors dites moi si vous pensez qu'il tient à elle » Klaus se sentait piéger. Il rigola intérieurement puis s'arrêta de fixer Abby.

-« C'est trahir mon pote »

-« Si c'est dans son intérêt ?»

-« Je ne suis pas dupe vous savez ! Vous êtes ami avec monsieur Salvatore, vous lui direz tout » « C'est Damon qui va récolté les pots cassés » « Désolé mais je ne veux pas être responsable d'un des nombreux bleus et fractures que votre vieux potes infligeras au mien » Abby écouta attentivement Klaus, elle était surprise par ce que Klaus lui racontait. Elle avait du mal à croire que Guiseppe était violent avec Damon

-« N'accusez pas sans fondement »

-« J'ai des entrainement avec lui au lycée, j'ai vu des traces violacés »

-« Il a du tombé » « Guiseppe n'est pas capable de faire du mal à son propre fils »

-« Et bien vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi ou Damon » « Si vous voulez demandez à Bonnie ou même à Stefan » « Ils vous diront la même chose »

-« Ok, je vous crois et pour rien au monde je voudrais que Damon ait encore à subir les foudres de Guiseppe » « Tous ce qui sortira d'ici c'est que Caroline a rendu visite avec son charmant copain voir Bonnie » « Rien d'autre »

-« Désolé, j'ai du mal à accorder ma confiance »

-« Vous faites confiance en Bonnie et son amour pour Damon »

-« Honnêtement non, car je sais qui va souffrir le plus » « Les femmes se relèves plus vite que nous malgré leur témoignage de leur affection »

-« Alors vous l'avouez »

-« J'ai généralisé les choses » Abby sourit puis se braqua

-«Klaus vous êtes assez intelligeant pour savoir que je veux le bonheur de ma fille et qu'importe avec qui elle est je la soutiendrai » « Si je veux savoir si Damon tient suffisamment à ma petite puce, c'est pour savoir si j'ai prit la bonne décision » « Et vous savez quelle est ma décision »

-« Non et… »

-« Laissez-moi finir » Klaus contracta sa mâchoire « Je ferai tout pour les réunir, si le fils de Guiseppe est digne d'elle » « Et j'ose espérer que c'est le cas, car Bonnie ne donne pas son cœur au premier venu » « Alors » Elle le fixa, essayant de le persuader de dire quelque chose

-« Tous ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est resté le même en la côtoyant réellement : toujours taquin, fouteur de trouble, bon vivant mais il n'est plus le dragueur qu'il était avant » « Peut-être envi de….. »Il ne fini pas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma

-« Continuer » l'implora-t-elle »

-« Abby, je suis rentré. Je prends le relais » dit Rudy en marchant vers la porte du salon

-« Faites, vite sinon, je ne pourrais rien faire »

-« Il a peut-être envie de se caser et prendre un autre chemin que celui que son père lui destine » Abby lui sourit puis mit son majeur sur ses lèvres pour faire comprendre à Klaus de ne plus parler de ça

-« Alors dites moi depuis combien de temps êtes vous avec Caroline »

-« Quelque jours »

-« Bien » elle sourit quant-elle vit son ex mari rentrer dans le salon « Rudy, je te présente.. »

-« Je sais qui il est ! Un ami de Damon que fait-il ici » demandait-il en allant se servir un verre scotch

-« Il est tard pour boire »

-« Tu n'as pas répondit à ma question que fait-il ici ? Et Bonnie dors toujours ? » il prit des glaçons

-« Klaus accompagne Caroline. Bonnie doit surement parler avec elle» répondit Abby abasourdit par la froideur de son ex-mari

-« Bien » « Je vais écourter cette discussion, on doit parler » Il posa son verre et monta

-« Attend ne fait pas ça » cria-t-elle sur son mari tout le suivant. Rudy s'arrêta « laisse lui avoir une à deux heures de repos sans pleure et ni cris»

-« Abby, la nuit et fait pour ça »

-« Tu es réellement cruelle comment j'ai pu t'aimer » Rudy déglutit puis fit comme si ça ne le touchait pas

-« On a une discussion à avoir qui ne peut pas attendre »

-« Si ça va attendre » Elle le rejoignit et lui prit le bras pour qu'il descende « Je veux que notre fille soit heureuse, rigole durant cette soirée » « D'ailleurs, je vais appeler Liz pour lui prévenir que Caroline dors ici » Rudy sourit

-« Bien et que tu comptes faire de ce Klaus ? »

-« Il rentre chez lui » Elle regarda Klaus « Tu es bien venu en voiture ? »

-« Ne vous inquiété pas pour moi » « Dites seulement à Caroline que je l'appellerai »

-« Bien » sourit Abby « Je vous raccompagne.

-« Ne vous dérangez pas..Je connais la sortie » il les regarda puis partit comme il est venue sans un bruit.

-« Tu es content »disait-elle s'adressant à son mari

-« Non, appelle Liz et la je le serai » « Rejoins-moi dans le jardin, il faut que je te parle du plan a Guiseppe et moi » il bu cul sec son verre puis le posa bruyamment

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ne pose pas de question » Il partit dans la cuisine, il ressortit avec deux flutes et une bouteille de vin. Abby, le regarda. Elle ne savait pas quoi en pensée. Tellement troublée par l'attitude de Rudy qu'elle n'entendit pas Liz lui répondre

-« Abby, tu m'entends ? »

-« Heuh, désolée Liz ! J'étais ailleurs » Elle passa quelque doigts dans ses cheveux « Je t'appelle juste pour te dire que Caroline dors à la maison ce soir »

-« Je ne le savais pas, Caroline ne pas rien dit »

-« ça c'est décidé très vite, Bonnie n'est pas dans son assiette alors je me suis dit que Caroline pourrait lui remonter le morale »

-« Tu as raison, mais rassures-moi ! Il n'y a rien de grave »

-« Non, rien n'est impossible à gérer. Elle se remettra, Son père, Caroline et moi nous sommes là »

-« S'il y a la moindre chose que je puisse faire tu me le dis »

-« Bien sure, Liz je le sais »

-« Et pendant que je t'ai au téléphone, Carole et moi allons prévoir quelque sortie entre fille. Tu devrais venir avec nous, ça fait un bail que nous nous ne sommes pas sortis toutes les trois ensemble »

-« ça sera avec joie, je te dirai mais disponibilité »Abby entendit un bruit provenant du jardin « Liz, je te rappelle demain et je n'oubli pas de dire à Caroline de t'appeler »

-« Ok et bonne soirée »

-« Oui à toi aussi, bye » Abby raccrocha, les yeux rivée sur la porte du jardin elle jeta le téléphone sur le canapé. Puis d'un pas assuré, elle rejoignit son ex-mari, le père de sa unique fille. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir, elle le fixa juste puis elle cassa ce silence qui l'assourdissait

-« Maintenant parle »

Le lendemain,

Bonnie descendait de la voiture de sa mère suivit de près de Caroline. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner mais ses parents avaient insistés. Ils souhaitaient montrer qu'une jeune fille adolescente pouvait être mère et une étudiante. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison mais là maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à feindre comme tous les jours d'avant. Ça lui était impossible.

-« Caroline ? » demanda Abby sortant elle aussi de la voiture

-« Oui Abby ? »

-« Je compte sur toi pour ne pas qu'elle déprime aujourd'hui »

-« Maman ! » rouspéta Bonnie

-« Vous n'inquiétez pas, elle sera de bonnie humeur aujourd'hui, j'y veillerai » « Allons-y miss Bennett, au revoir Abby »

-« Bye Caroline, Bonnie je t'aime » cette dernière s'arrêta puis se précipita vers sa mère

-« Merci et moi aussi je t'aime » Abby s'éloigna puis lui caressa le beau visage de sa fille

-« Comment je pourrais faire autrement, maintenant file » Elle lui donna un bisou sur le joue puis courra rejoindre Caroline et ensemble rentraient dans le lycée. En voulant remonter dans sa voiture, elle buta sur quelque chose. Dès qu'elle leva les yeux, elle le vit

-« Je ne veux pas te parler » Elle le poussa puis rentra dans sa voiture mais Guiseppe l'empêcha de fermer la porte

-« Pourquoi ? Mon plan pour réunir nos familles, ne te plaise pas ! » « Damon et Bonnie seront heureux »

-« Un peu mais le pire dans tout ça c'est ton comportement avec ton fils »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles »

-« Des bleus, des membres cassés ça te dit rien »

-« Ok et qui te l'as dit mon imbécile de fils ? »

-« Non, là n'est pas la question Guiseppe » « D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis étonnée par ce fait » « Tu as toujours été bagarreur et ton père te faisait vivre la même chose » « J'aurais cru que tu n'aurais pas fait subir ce que ton crétin de père te faisait » Elle tira sur sa porte et réussit à la fermer « Maintenant laisses-moi »

-« Tu ne vas pas cesser de me parler à cause de ça »

-« Non, mais je te vois seulement autrement »

-« Tu n'essayes même pas de me comprendre »

-« Vas-y je t'écoutes » elle enleva sa main sur la clé

-« Merci monsieur Johnson » disait Elena qui se levait pour parler à tous ses camarades présents dans la salle de Littérature.

-« Je vous en prit mais faites vite » Elle lui sourit puis regarda tout le monde

-« Comme vous le savez, à la fin de la semaine il y a le match et l'équipe de cheerleaders et moi-même avons décidées d'apaiser les tensions avant le match en organisant une soirée costumée » Elle distribua un prospectus à tout le monde. Arrivée à la table de Bonnie, elle s'arrêta pour la regarder de bas en haut, ce que ne manqua pas Damon. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait mit en place Elena. Il se contenta de regarda la scène, accentuant son regard sur Bonnie qui avait les traits fatiguée, il se retenait rejetant toute sa frustration sur son innocent stylo. « Même toi, tu es invitée ! Les plouc de ton genre, le sont tous » « Il n'y a pas de groupe social pour soutenir l'équipe du lycée » Elle déposa sa feuille, lui sourit. Puis passa son chemin après avoir rajouter « J'en suis sure que mon spectacle te plaira » Bonnie secoua la tête se mordillant sa lèvre infermière. Elle n'avait pas la force pour lui répondre. Elle se contenta de regarder ce qu'elle lui avait donnée. A peine, elle le lu qu'elle le froissa sous les yeux brulant de Damon. Elle le releva les yeux, ils se regardaient. C'était intense et électrique, plein de chose lui revenait en tête : des moments heureux bourrées de tendresse, caresse et de promesse mais surtout de longue discussion sur la vie :

**_Huit jours après leur première fois_**

_Bonnie sourit, Damon la maintenait contre lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de finir le livre qui lui avait gentiment prêter depuis deux jours. Le bouquin était passionnant tout comme le film inspiré du livre. Petit à petit, elle décrocha du livre. Bonnie ferma les yeux quant-il commença à s'attaquer au lobe de son oreille. Bonnie se lécha les lèvres puis les mordu pour retenir un gémissement. Le père de Damon était là au manoir, c'était dangereux mais si excitant comme Damon l'était à ses yeux : Dangereusement excitant. Mais là dans cette situation, il était hors de question qu'ils se fassent prendre._

_-« Damon » chuchota-t-elle entre de souffle court_

_-« Quoi ?»_

_-« Il faut…..il faut qu'on arrête là pour aujourd'hui » « Je vais rentrer » réussit-elle à dire alors que Damon la déconcentrait en mordillant son oreille. Elle se cambra un peu plus, attrapa la nuque de Damon pour l'embrasser. Le beau brun aux yeux bleus, la fit tourné sur elle-même pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Bonnie sourit et y répondit avec joie mais sa raison prit le dessus. Leur relation était trop intense pour qu'elle se termine bêtement comme ça. C'est avec force de courage et de détermination, qu'elle posa ses deux mains sur chacun de ses bras pour arrêter le baiser. Les yeux encore fermer elle sourit, elle regrettait déjà. Damon lui manquait…_

_-« Tu en as autant qu'envie que moi » « Allez » il lui leva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde mais elle ne les ouvrit pas alors il lui caressa doucement ses lèvres de son pouce et son autre main, il balada sa main sur le dos puis descendit jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il la fit frissonner, elle ouvra les yeux « J'aime voir tes beaux yeux verts Bonnie, ne m'en prive jamais » Bonnie sourit_

_-« Tu dois dire la même chose à toute les autres »_

_-« N'oublis pas, tu es mon exception Bennett » « Je suis incroyablement patient avec toi, je parle avec toi de politique, de littérature de cinéma, je te demande ton avis » « Je crois que ça fait de toi mon exception » « J'ai toujours mener la danse dans mes précédente relation » « Je me laisse guider par toi, je me ridiculise devant toi »_

_-« Non, tu n'es pas ridicule en me disant ce que tu penses de moi, de « nous » Elle plissa les yeux de peur de dire une bêtise_

_-« Il y a bien un « Nous » je te suis exclusive depuis la fête, tu me rends complètement dingue » « Je ne peux plus me passé de toi » il la serra un peu plus à lui « Quel sort m'as-tu lancer »_

_-« Rien, je te rassure » Elle le regarda la regarder, elle le trouvait superbe. Bonnie lui toucha le visage puis sourit « J'ai de la chance »_

_-« Et moi aussi » Elle l'embrassa. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ils se laissèrent presqu'allez à la tentation. Le portable de Bonnie vibra « Ne répond pas » lui supplia_

_-« De toute manière, je dois rentrer » elle fit quelque pas en arrière le força à la lâcher. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Damon « Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup la philosophie du bouquin que tu m'as prêter »_

_-« C'est lequel déjà ? »_

_-« Le cercle des poètes disparu »_

_-« Ah oui, Carpe idem »_

_-« Vivre le moment présent comme si c'était le dernier » le coupa-t-elle_

_-« On devrait applique cette phrase pour ce moment là »_

_-« Je ne veux pas profiter que de ce moment Damon, mais tous ce qu'on vivre ensemble » « Je veux profiter au maximum avant que nos parents… »Damon l'embrassa_

_-« Ne gâche pas tout en parlant d'eux, profitons » Bonnie sourit. « Tu as bientôt fini de le lire » disait-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. Bonnie le rejoignit, elle entremêla ses jambes avec les siennes_

_-« D'ici ce soir pourquoi » disait-elle en regardant le livre qui était tomber par terre _

_-« On pourrait débattre dessus »_

_-« Pourquoi ? » il titilla sa curiosité_

_-« Je ne dis pas que cette idée de carpe diem est nul mais je trouve que ce genre de personne sont picciniste de nature »_

_-« Explique » Damon sourit_

_-« Non, fini après on en reparlera ça sera notre futur discussion pour demain » « On se trouve comme d'habitude au pont »_

_-« Oui, le pont » « Mais dis-moi une chose »_

_-« Quoi donc » Bonnie s'assis à califourchon sur les jambes de Damon. Il la regardait faire, ce demandant comment il a pu attendre aussi longtemps pour être avec elle. Il lui toucha les cheveux puis le nez et ses lèvres_

_-« ça fait-il de moi quelqu'un de picciniste de vouloir profiter chaque seconde avec toi ? »_

_-« Si » Elle le frappa « Mais je trouve ça mignon » il la rapprocha de lui, ils étaient maintenant buste conte buste et nez contre nez_

_-« En quoi c'est mignon » Elle naviguait entre ses yeux et sa bouche_

_-« Tu ne veux pas manquer une seule seconde avec moi, ça prouve que tu es accro à moi » « Et ça me plait, car, moi je le suis de toi » _

_-« Je crois m'en rendre compte mais je ne veux me tromper» Il sourit et continua_

_-« Alors écoutes la suite »« J'aime les traits fins de ton visage » il toucha son visage « Ton nez et ta bouche que je trouve super sexy » il toucha chacun partie de ses membres qu'il citait « Aussi… »_

_-« Chut » Elle enleva le t-shirt de Damon puis l'embrassa « Je crois que tu as raison, il faut profiter à fond de ce moment comme celui là » Elle le poussa en arrière « Embrasse-moi » Damon toucha ses fesses puis remonta son dos pour la prendre par la nuque ce qui fit naître un grand frisson qui parcourra toute sa colonne vertébrale. Elle allait gémir mais Damon l'embrassa, il l'étouffa. Ils sourirent, ils étaient bien en…_

La sonnerie retentit, Bonnie sortie de ses songes de son doux passé. Elle en était encore toute retournée, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne vit pas Damon partir en premier. Néanmoins sa moitié prenait tout son temps. Elle la regarda passant près de sa table « Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer c'est la fête du siècle » ses trois suivantes rigolaient et Elena sourit. La jolie fille de l'est replaça ses cheveux puis partie mais Bonnie attira son attention en disant

-« Elena » Bonnie se leva posa ses main à plat sur sa table

-« Quoi ? »

-« Pour que tu fasses ça c'est que tu as cruel manque confiance en toi et en ton couple » « C'est fort dommage peut-être il faudrait mieux abandonner la partie » Elena serra les dents

-« Les filles on y va » Elle tourna la tête et partie définitivement. En sortant, une main lui prit le bras. Elena découvrit Damon, elle apercevait de l'agacement dans ses yeux

-« Ne me fait pas de reproche, pas ici » susurra-t-elle

-« Pourquoi tu as peur que j'entache ta réputation »

-« S'il te plait »

-« Ok si tu m'explique c'était quoi cette scène avec Bonnie »

-« Non »

-« Bordel à quoi tu joues ? » « Je respecte notre marché » Elena rigola

-« Non à quoi toi tu joues, tu ne respectes rien» « On est censé être ensemble et toi tu lui fait les yeux doux devant tout le monde » « Bon dieu que vous êtes écœurant et grotesque»

-« Fait attention ce que tu dis »

-« Et toi à ce que tu fais, je sais des choses Damon, je peux vous détruire et mon père aussi » « Respecte notre marché » « Et n'oublis pas ce qu'on doit faire tout à l'heure, on fera un détour pour choisir nos costumes » Elle lui prit le col pour l'embrasser mais Damon lui donna que la joue. Elle insista en prenant cette fois son menton, elle le força à ouvrir la bouche « N'oublis pas toi et moi roi et reine pour la vie » « On est fait l'un pour l'autre, maintenant pousses-toi on m'attends » « Ciao beau brun » elle le salua, ses sbires la suivait. Damon souffla, il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la classe. Il vit Bonnie s'avancer vers la sortie, il aurait l'occasion de la voir, lui parler. Malheureusement, le professeur, l'appela puis se leva pour fermer la porte. Il entendit juste :

-« On doit parler de votre attitude en classe » Damon soupira, regarda la porte puis partie rejoindre ses potes.

* * *

Merci pour les views et commentaires. Continuez à commenter pour que je puisse m'améliorer

bsx


	9. Chapter 9

Merci de continuer à lire ma fiction. Bsx et Bonne lecture

* * *

Le beau brun s'était résigné à ne pas l'attendre. Il avait jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans la salle avant de partir. Damon se défoula sur un des casier avant de rejoindre ses potes. Bonnie tourna la tête à ce bruit, plus rien ne comptait. Elle s'approcha de la porte et le vit partir. Instinctivement, elle mit sa main sur vitre de la porte. Damon lui manquait terriblement, elle crevait d'envie d'avoir ne serait-ce une conversation avec lui et une simple caresse. Elle ferma les yeux pour ressentir encore sa présence son touché comme dans ses songes. Mais ce n'était pas assez fort, elle posa son autre main sur la poignet pour le rattraper or la voix de son professeur eu raison d'elle.

-« Oui monsieur » Bonnie se retourna

-« Asseyiez-vous ça risque d'être long » répondit-il en lui indiquant de prendre place devant son bureau mais Bonnie ne bougeait pas

-« Les cours vont bientôt reprendre »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous libérai avant »

-« Okay ! » Bonnie sourit marcha vers la chaise puis prit du temps pour s'asseoir « Vous voulez savoir quoi, je ne suis pas assez attentive ? Ou peut-être me parler de quelque chose d'autre ? »

-« Bien » il s'avança vers elle, s'accroupit pour lui faire face « Vous êtes une très bonne élève et je serai disons très déçue que vous échouez si près du but » Bonnie fut toucher

-« C'est juste un passage à vide, vous savez les problèmes de familles ! rien de bien grave » « J'essayerai d'arrêter de dormir à votre cour »

-« Pas besoin de me mentir, tout le corps enseignant est au courant de votre situation » « Et certain d'entre eux ne seront pas indulgent avec vous » « Même si on comprend que vous soyez fatigué »

-« Pardon » « Je ne crois ne pas comprendre »

-« Nous savons tous que vous êtes enceinte » elle soupira

-« Ok » elle se sentit tout d'un coup gêné. Un long silence s'installa, monsieur Johnson regarda Bonnie croiser les bras puis ouvrir la bouche « Je comprend que d'autre professeur ne soient pas aussi indulgent que vous, monsieur Johnson » « Et je leur prouverai que ma grossesse n'empiètera pas sur mes études » « Je veux les terminer »

-« Je suis content vous l'entendre dire» Il se leva « Si il faut, je vous donnerai un peu plus le temps que les autres»

-« Pas la peine, je ne veux pas de faveur »

-« Laissez-moi au moins vous aidez » « Je vous donnerai quelque heures de soutien pour l'examen final » « Vous êtes de loin la meilleure élève que j'ai eu le plaisir de pouvoir enseigner durant toute ma carrière de professeur, je ne veux pas que vous échouez » Bonnie commença a avoir les larmes aux yeux

-« Ok »

-« Bien » il lui sourit « Et pour les autres matières, accrochez-vous mais je pense que Damon Salvatore vous aidera » disait-il en sortant quelque chose de son sac alors que Bonnie baissa la tête, ses larmes tombèrent

-« Non, il a d'autre chose à faire » « Si nous avons terminer j'aimerai profiter du reste de la pause » elle commença à mettre son sac sur son épaule

-« Autre chose » Il vit qu'elle était presser « ça ne sera pas très long, enfin tout dépends de votre rapidité » « Tenez » il lui tendit une liasse de feuilles

-« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle surprise en prenant les feuilles puis le regarda

-« Un test d'entrée pour Yale »

-« Je ne comprends pas »

-« Ecoutez Bonnie, chaque année, un de mes confrères à Yale me demande de choisir un de mes élèves et je vous ai choisit car vous êtes la meilleure » « Cette université, ne veux que l'élite et vous êtes cette élite »« Répondez à ce questionnaire en moins d'heure » « Si vous commencez maintenant… »

-« Je n'aurai pas le temps »

-« Je le sais mais je peux vous faire un mot pour le cours suivant »

-« Non, je n'ai pas intérêt un manquer une seule seconde de cours »

- « Alors, je serai ici à la pause déjeuné »

-« Mais.. » elle le regardait se lever

-« Il n'y a pas de mais. Cette université est faite pour vous, aucune autre n'arrivera à vous emmener là où vous voudrez» « Faites moi confiance » il lui tendit un mouchoir

-« Je n'ai pas le choix ?» elle le prit et s'essuya avec

-« Je ne croix pas » Bonnie sourit et se leva à son tour

-« Ok, alors à tout à l'heure » Monsieur Johnson lui sourit, il l'accompagna à la porte. A peine elle fit quelque pas en dehors de la salle, Caroline se rua sur elle.

-« Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai chercher partout »

-« Je…j'étais entrain de… » elle montra la porte

-« Peu importe » la tornade blonde lui coupa la parole « Devine qui organise une fête ? »Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel

-« Elena, elle m'a chaudement demandez de venir »

-« Et tu vas y allez, on va y aller aux bras des plus beau garçons de ce lycée »

-« Care… »

-« Stop » « Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu iras à cette fête avec lui car quant-il viendra doucement vers toi, tu feras tout pour lui faire comprendre que tu veux la même chose »

-« Tu rêves »

-« Non, juste claire voyante je sais que tu meurs d'envie » Elle prit le bras de Bonnie « Allez, on va prendre un peu d'air qui sait peut-être qu'il viendra» Bonnie secoua la tête. Elle la laissa emportée... Pendant, ce temps durant cette mini pause d'une vingtaine minutes, Damon se trouvait en compagnie de Klaus et de Stefan. Lui et Klaus vit que le cadet des Salvatore n'écoutait même pas un traite mots de leur conversation. Damon roula des yeux alors que Klaus suivit le regard de Stefan. Sa trachée se rétrécit en voyant Stefan reluquer Rebecca.

-« Evites de faire ça devant moi, ça me donne envie de gerber » « Becca est ma petite sœur » Damon rigola « Fermes-là »

-« Il faut mieux en rire, ce n'est pas tout les jours que tu le vois baver devant une jeune femme frétillante »

-« Pas quant-il s'agit de ma petite sœur »

-« Stefan est un mec réglo, elle ne risque rien avec lui » il attrapa son frère par le cou

-« Je tiens à elle » disait-il toujours en la fixer. Il était ennuyer qu'elle l'évite, Stefan aurait aimé s'expliquer. Mais vu son comportement, elle ne voulait pas. « Mais je crois que je l'ai vexée et déçu »

-« Bon moi j'y vais, je n'ai pas envie de connaître les moindres détailles de la vie intime de Becca » « Damon, on se voit en cours » il lâcha son frère se baissa pour récupéré son sac

-« Non…ne… » disait-il mais Klaus partit. Il grimaça, Stefan le vit

-« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te demande pas de me donner des conseils » Damon roula encore des yeux, il fit un signe avec sa main avant de déposer son sac au sol

-« Quoi ? »

-« Déballes, je suis d'humeur généreuse »

-« Tu rigoleras et je n'ai pas besoin de ça »

-« Stefan »

-« J'ai…..comment dire… »

-« Hey, allez ne soit pas gênez »il sourit « Rien ne me choque »

-« Non, laisses-tomber je vais gérer ça moi-même »Il allait partir, Damon pris sur lui et le retint

-« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je veux te filer un coup de main » il disait d'une manière si sérieuse que Stefan fut surpris

-« Je ne te crois pas » « Qu'est-ce qu'il se cache là-dessous »

-« Ok, mais j'aurais au moins essayer de jouer le rôle du grand frère auprès de toi » « Mais ce n'est pas grave ça m'arrange » « Ciao »

-« Attends ! »il soupira

-« Bien » il le regarde « Maintenant déballe, je veux tout savoir » disait-il voyant bien que Rebecca les regardait. Il sourit écouta son frère en s'empêchant de rigoler. Lorsque Stefan termina, il ne pu s'empêcher de rouler les yeux puis le frappé à l'épaule « Mon vieux, tu es dans la merde » « Rebecca est un trop gros morceau pour toi vise plus bas » « Une fille comme toi ça tira très bien »

-« Non, elle est dingue de moi » « Becca me pardonnera dans quelque jours »

-« Ok mais ces quelques jours lui permettrons d'aller voir ailleurs » « Regarde là, elle est bien à point » «Elle n'arrête pas de te regarder, elle meurt d'avance de faire un petit tour dans tes draps » « Un conseil fonce » « Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille comme elle a envie de quelqu'un comme toi »

-« Quelqu'un comme moi ? » « J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre »

-« Voyons Saint Stefan, tu es ennuyeux, tout le temps triste presque torturer » « Tu ne t'autorises pas un seul plaisir charnel » « Rappel moi depuis combien de temps que tu es avec elle ? »

-« Un an et demi»

-« Tu es irrécupérable » « Qu'est-ce que tu as attends ? » « Le moment, le bon endroit ? » « Ils n'existent que dans ta tête » « Il n'y a ni de jour ni d'heure ni d'endroit, du moment que tu es dingue d'une fille, qu'elle te fait perdre la tête, plus rien existe entre toi et elle » « C'est parfait » « Moi, je peux le faire partout du moment que je suis avec la bonne personne »

-« Becca l'est »

-« Alors fonce, va la voir, prendre sa main et fait lui toucher le septième ciel dans une des classes » « Elle va apprécier, le goût du risque décuplera vos envies »

-« Tu as l'air bien d'en savoir sur le sujet »

-« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires »

-« J'aime cette fille et ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque » « Elle me rend plus que fou mais je veux faire les chose bien » Damon se tapa le front

-« Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire » « Rien ne sert de faire les choses bien car à trop en faire tu foires forcément » « Prend des risques, vas la voir »

-« Merci » il fit une accolade à son frère, Damon, n'osait pas le touché, il était surprit puis le regarda partir vers Rebecca. Il le vit chuchoter à l'oreille de la blonde Michelson. Cette dernière sourit puis rougit, très vite ils courraient à l'intérieur.

-« Qu'est-ce que ton frère fait avec ma sœur ? » Damon fronça les sourcils puis se tourna, c'est là qu'il vit Elijah. L'ainé des Michelson était venu avec Jeremy mais ce dernier préféra aller voir Bonnie

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Non réponds à ma question »

-« Je ne penses pas que veuille le savoir » « Mais je serai ravis de t'en dire un petit peu plus, ça serait comme regarder un fille porno » Elijah sourit puis rigola sans plus attendre, il lui donna un coup droit

-« Je ne t'ai rien fait quand tu m'as piquer ma copine, mais fait gaffe quand tu parles de ma petite sœur » cracha Elijah qui regardait Damon sourire tout en touchant sa lèvre fendues

-« Je crois l'avoir mérité mais petite rectification, Elena m'a toujours couru après et le fait même quand je ne veux plus d'elle » « Tu ne t'ai jamais demander pourquoi tous les mondes te regardait avec un regard peiné : Elena te trompait avec moi et elle n'a jamais regretter » « Maintenant, tu as le champs libre » « Va reconquérir le cœur d'Elena » Elijah souriait les dents serrés puis esclaffa, sans même regarder Damon

-« Il y a au moins un de nous trois qui n'as pas de mal à conquérir une belle femme »

-« Parles pour toi » « Mais j'aimerai savoir de qui tu parles »

-« De Gilbert » il regarda enfin Damon « Paraitrait-il que tu aurais du mal à avoir Bennett dans tes filets » « Elle a l'air d'être difficile »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça »

-« Non pour rien »

-« Dis moi »

-« Gilbert a disons plus de charme que toi pour séduire cette magnifique jeune femme » Les yeux de Damon s'assombrit « Damon on ne peut pas gagner à tout les coups » « Tu n'es pas le plus…. »Damon était déjà partit dès qu'il vit Jeremy effleurer la joue de Bonnie. Les poing serrés, la mâchoire grinçante, Damon s'avançait vers eux. Très vite, il poussa Jeremy au loin. Ce dernier chargea Damon, ils se battaient sur le regard de tous les lycéens mais surtout de Bonnie et Elena. L'une se sentait toute petite car elle se sentait responsable que deux hommes se battaient pour elle. Bonnie était tétanisée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle tremblait plus qu'autre chose, la main réconfortante de Caroline lui faisait un bien fou. Alors que l'autre, elle était très remontée. Elena avait aussi honte mais la rage était plus fort que tout. Elle se demandait comment Damon pouvait la ridiculiser à ce point. Ils étaient censés être ensemble pour tout le monde or son geste montrait tout le contraire. Il était presque entrain de crier sur tout les toits que Bonnie était sa chose sa copine et que personne ne pouvait s'en approcher. En cette instant elle détestait autant Damon que Bonnie si ce n'est plus. Damon aimait Bonnie à la folie et tout le monde allait sans douter. Tout le monde va croire que Damon la trompait, tout le monde allait la regarder avec pitié et ça elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre. La belle adolescente aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux de biches, bomba le torse puis parla à ses suivantes :

-« N'oubliez pas, elle doit se souvenir de cette soirée »

-« Mais je crois que tu as perdue Lena »

-« Ne t'avise pas de nous dire ça devant moi » « Damon est à moi Bennett ne pourra pas me le prendre »

-« Mais, il a l'air »

-« Stop » « Je sais ce que je dis et je maîtrise la situation » « Je veux la ridiculiser à cette fête, l'humilier pour qu'elle ne puisse plus sortir de chez elle » « Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est pas à ça place ici »

-« Ok et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? »

-« Trouvez tous ce que vous pouvez sur elle, des choses croustillante et moi je ferai le reste »

-« Ok, mais je suis la seule à penser que ça va foirée »

-« Tais-toi donc Tessy ! » « Exécutes juste personne ne ta demander de penser » « Maintenant laissez-moi seule »

-« Ok » disait l'une d'elle « On t'appelle dès que l'on sait quelque chose »

-« Attendez, une dernière petite chose » « Ne cherchez plus de salle, ça se passera chez moi et le DJ mon frère s'en chargé » « Je veux juste que vous vous concentrer sur l'autre pimbêche et moi je m'occupe de tout le reste car c'est mon argent qui sera déboursé » « Et autre chose, ne choisissez pas vos costumes je le ferai » « Je ne veux pas vous voir plus belle que moi » « Maintenant disparaissez » Elle fixait la scène, voyant Damon et son grand frère se battre Alors que Bonnie regardait elle sa meilleure amie qui la maintenant toujours. Elle soupira puis se dégagea d'elle, elle devait arrêter tout ça. Bonnie s'avança vers eux et se prit un coup de coude, elle tomba en arrière heureusement que Caroline la rattrapa à temps

-« Il vaut mieux que tu restes avec moi Bonbon » ordonna Caroline

-« Non » « Il faut que ça s'arrête avant qu'un pion ne les surprennes » Elle se releva sous les yeux désapprobateur de Caroline « Quoi ? »

-« Tu es enceinte » chuchota-t-elle

-« Je ferai attention » « Ait confiance en moi »

-« Je l'ai bien vu »

-« Caroline ! »

-« O ay» répondit-elle avec résignation. Bonnie sourit, lorsqu'elle s'avança vers eux Damon était au dessus de Jeremy entrain de lui donnez une raclé.

Il allait lui donnez un autre coup de poing quand Bonnie lui prit le bras. Damon la regarda

-« Laisses-moi lui régler son compte »

-« Il ne m'a rien fait »

-« Il t'a touché, il te drague ouvertement devant moi »

-« Laisses-le » « Tu sais très bien que j'en ai rien à foutre de lui »

-« Alors pourquoi l'avoir draguer » Bonnie roula les yeux

-« Tu le sais très bien »

-« Je veux » il se leva puis lui fit face « Je veux te l'entendre dire » il toucha sa joue alors que Jérémy se releva et s'apprêta à donner frapper en traitre Damon. Et heureusement Klaus vint, il l'attrapa pour le sortir du lycée.

-« C'est inutile» « On n'est plus ensemble » Elle enleva sa main sur elle mais Damon l'empêcha de partir, il la colla, s'en foutant que tout le monde les regardait. Il posa son front sur le sien

-« Même quant on est loin de l'autre, il y aura toujours un Bonnie/Damon »

-« Peut-être »

-« Pas peut-être, toi et moi formerons à jamais à nous »

-« Assez » Bonnie fit quelque pas en arrière et couru. Damon couru à son tour fut arrêter par Elena

-« Ne me fou pas plus la honte »

-« C'est toi qui le fait toute seule » « Maintenant tires-toi »

-« Pour l'instant, à tout à heure » Damon la regarda avec méprit, il regarda le couloir plus une trace de Bonnie. Il se tourna puis prit le cou d'Elena et la pressa un petit peu

-« Fiches-nous la paix » « Toi et ton frère allez-vous faire foutre »

-« Jamais » susurra-t-elle « Je te veux et Jer la veux » « On ne lâchera pas l'affaire » Damon frappa contre le mur puis la lâcha

-« Tu es dingue, vas te faire soignée » il la laissa

-« N'oublis pas tout à l'heure après notre dernier cours, on fait les boutiques sinon…. » Il s'arrêta

-« Quoi encore, un autre chantage ? » Damon se tourna vers elle

-« Peut-être pas, tu le seras en y allant » « bye chéri » Elena partit et lui commença à courir. Il regarda à droite à gauche puis la vit rentrer presque dans les toilettes. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'y mettre un pied à l'intérieur qu'il la rattrapa et l'entraina dans une classe.

Pour Bonnie tout allait vite, elle ne comprit pas comment elle se trouvait dans une classe. Elle était en face de la porte, elle allait l'ouvrir mais une main se posait soudainement sur cette dernière. Elle reconnu cette peau surtout cette cicatrice sur l'avant-bras. Elle soupira fortement et se tourna pour lui faire face.

-« Restes loin de moi »

-« Non » il avança et la plaqua contre la porte. Il lui prit le visage et l'embrassa. Bonnie se laissa emporter. Il y mit fin « Je sais que tu ne le veux pas »

-« Et alors ! » elle le frappa de ses petit poings le torse de Damon « Oui je meurs d'envie d'être encore ta petite copine, de t'embrasser mais ça change rien » « On est dans une relation paralysante, tant que nos parents n'accepteront pas, on ne sera jamais tranquille » « Toi ou moi culpabilisera »

-« ça ne sera pas moi, je me contre fiche d'avoir l'approbation de mon père » il toucha ses cheveux tout en soudant le regard de Bonnie « Tout ce qui compte, c'est toi, ton bonheur et bien sur du mien » « Je te veux Bennett »

-« Si c'était aussi simple qu'un baiser » elle toucha ses lèvres d'un simple frôlement que Damon stoppa. « On serait déjà ensemble » Il la fit toucher sa lèvres pour lui donner un baiser « Ne fais pas ça » « On doit avoir les idées clairs »

-« On est seul » Il regarda la salle de cours « On doit profiter du moment présent » il prit une de ses mains, l'emmena au milieu de la salle puis la porta pour la faire s'asseoir sur une des nombreuses petite table « J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire dans une salle de maths » il dégageait sa nuque pour l'embrasser mais Bonnie était ailleurs

-« Vivre le moment présent »

-« Oui, c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire » « On profite d'être rien que tout les deux, ça m'a manqué »

-« Moi aussi »elle ferma les yeux savourant ses caresses puis se remémora de quelque chose « Néanmoins tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu pensais sur cette manière d'être » Damon s'arrêta de l'embrasser

-« De quoi parles tu ? »

-« Carpe diem » elle le regarda

-« Tu veux réellement avoir cette conversation maintenant ? » il regarda chaque centimètre de son visage

-« Oui » Damon sourit

-« Promets-moi quelque chose avant »

-« Damon »

-« Promets-moi »

-« Je ne peux pas te le dire si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit »

-« Tu le fais confiance »

-« Je ne sais plus »

-« Accordes la moi, juste quelque seconde »

-« Ok »

-« Alors ne baisses pas les bras » « Je veux que tu crois en nous, comme moi je le fais »

-« Je….

-« Dis seulement oui » elle hocha la tête tout en caressant son visage. Damon pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle le transforma ce baiser tendre en un beaucoup plus passionnelle charger de promesse

-« Je t'attendrai, mon cœur te veux plus que tout »

-« Mais il y a un mais » « Il y en a toujours »

-« Oui » elle lacha une larme « Tu me connais je suis une fille de principe, quelqu'un de cérébral »

-« Soit c'est tout noir ou tout blanc » « C'est ça qui m'a fait craquer chez toi » « Tu as de la répartie » « Mais je la déteste aussi, ça t'empêche de voir moi ce que je vois »

-« Tu vois quoi ? »

-« Carpe diem » il prit une pause puis continua « Je n'adhère pas à ça parce que les gens pensent que rien de bon ne passera demain » « Alors que la vie, nous appartiens » « J'ai envie de croire que ce n'est pas la dernière seconde ni la dernière minutes passés avec toi » « Quand je vis ses moments, je les vis pour me créer des souvenir que je pourrais me remémorer en cas de coup dur. C'est souvenirs me rappellera que ça vaut la peine de me battre » « Si je ne m'accroche pas à un seul souvenir de toi, je m'écroule Bonnie »

-« Ok » « Tu y adhère sans réellement y adhéré » « Tu prends que les bons côtés des choses c'est-à-dire le contacte charnelle, le faite de tout vivre à cent à l'heure »

-« Ouai et ses funs car on en profite jusqu'à notre dernier souffle car nous deux c'est pour la vie »

-« Ne dit pas ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que la vie nous réserve » « Tu ne veux pas comprendre que des fois, il faut renoncer pour mieux avancer » « Que des fois on ne peut pas lutter contre notre destin » « Il y a des moments propice pour dire au revoir à l'être aimé avant de se faire souffrir mutuellement »

-« Ouai, je ne veux pas être comme ses lâches qui penses que ses simples moments suffises » « Je veux bien profiter mais je ne peux me contenter de si peu » « Il faut se battre pour ce à quoi on aspire » « Je me battrai contre terre et mer, et même l'univers pour être avec toi » Elle le regarda puis lui prit son menton et l'embrassa

-« Tu m'inspire » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux « Ne me le fait pas regretter, je reviens sur tout ce que je t'ai dit et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes » « Tu bouleverses toutes mes habitudes, Damon » « Tous mes principes, ne pas mentir, ne pas tomber amoureuse avant de finir mes études »

-« Jamais » « Je te le promets que tu ne le regrettera pas » « On trouvera une solution » Il l'embrassa « Je te ferai oublier tous mes mots tous ses maux que je t'ai fait endurés Bonnie » elle ferma les yeux, elle laissa les larmes coulées. Elle sourit et se colla un peu plus à lui « Tu verras bientôt que ça valait largement le coup »


End file.
